Vengeance for Angels
by snarkymuch
Summary: They thought Bella was dead, no one imagined that she suffered something far worse. Jasper and the Cullens find her, but will they be able to help her. Will Bella find her vengeance?  Warning: Dark and violent, contains references to torture and abuse.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN: **Thanks to the other half of my brain, Simaril, for beta'ing.

**Prologue**

I wished for death, begged for it even, but it never came. Only more pain greeted me each day.

I tried to will my heart to stop, but it didn't. Instead, it taunted me by beating on, reminding me of each passing second I was trapped here.

How long had it been since I was taken?

I felt like my mind was slipping away. I fell to my knees, exhaustion overtaking me, tears streaming down my face.

"I need you, Edward. Why aren't you here?" I whispered. "Where are you?"

He's gone. They're all gone.

I heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching.

Not again, not yet, I wasn't ready. I couldn't take anymore.

"Please, Alice, see me! Somebody please.I'm scared. I need you!" I cried.

"Oh, silly child, what have I told you? They don't want you, they never did," a cold voice answered me.

What scared me more than the impending pain was that I was beginning to believe those words.

"You'll learn to like it. You'll learn to trust us too."

I followed obediently. I had no choice, after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Found

**Chapter 1- Found**

* * *

><p><em>…"Please, stop!" I screamed. The blood rushing in my ears muffled the laughter coming from them. I could feel the cool, sticky texture of drying blood beneath my fingers. It seemed to cover me entirely. They looked down at me with black eyes. They were thirsty...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

It had been two years, and the memory of Bella's face as I broke her heart was still fresh in my mind. I wanted to join her in death, but Alice had stopped my attempt. The only reason I agreed to continue this existence was because I felt I deserved to be reminded of what I had done.

The family never fully recovered from what happened. I knew what they thought. Underneath it all they blamed me. Although they would never admit it out loud, their thoughts betrayed them. Since the day that Alice had the vision of Bella jumping to her death, we have never been the same.

Carlisle thought it would be best for us to try moving again. We always hoped we might find some peace in a new home, though it never happened. With every move, Esme would get another house to remodel and Carlisle would settle into a new job, but none of us had continued on with the charade of teenage life. It just didn't seem right anymore.

This time we found ourselves in Maine, nearly 3,000 miles from Forks. It was as far away as we could run. The new house was large and in need of copious amounts of work; it would keep Esme busy. Everything here was surrounded by dense forests, which should supply us with ample hunting. That, coupled with the overcast skies, meant it was a perfect place to remain hidden.

The people here seemed simple and honest, but not very trusting. Suspicion of our family spread quickly, nothing to be alarmed about, but the people were very observant and superstitious.

Esme and Emmett were working on repairing the foundation of the barn. The home we had moved into was built around the same time Jasper was changed, and it needed a lot of work. Rose had set up a makeshift garage for the vehicles and was working on adding a lift to the new Jeep she had recently purchased for Emmett. Life was slowly moving forward.

Jasper was with Alice in her room. Since that day, she had spent most of her time there. The last time she spoke to me was when she had interrupted my plans to go to the Volturi. She had pleaded with me to stay. I gave her my word I wouldn't kill myself. Seeing the pain in her eyes at the prospect was too much. I already hurt everyone enough.

Alice withdrew from all of us soon after we returned home, focused on her visions. The last time she spoke was when she saw Bella's funeral. After that, she went silent. She rarely came out to hunt, and when she did, Jasper would be there to patiently guide her. At times he was forced to bring the prey to her lips, urging her to feed.

Jasper wanted to kill me after she first withdrew, but the only reason he didn't was that he knew Alice wanted me alive, so he would abide by her wishes. After some time passed, Jasper and I began to grow closer. I helped when I could with Alice, conveying her thoughts to him when she wouldn't respond. Jasper and I seemed to form a bond over our losses. Occasionally the tension would get the better of one of us, but it wasn't out of a dislike for each other, just a need to rage out against something.

I walked in the house that morning and could hear Jasper's frustrated thoughts; Alice had stopped responding again. Sighing, I went upstairs to find him and see if I could offer some assistance. He had her sitting by the window. She was staring blankly out over the yard. He looked at me despairingly, running his hand through his hair.

She's gone again. I am barely able to feel her. Can you hear her thoughts at all?

I walked over to Alice and focused on her for a moment. Reaching down, I took her hand. I waited but nothing came.

"Alice, it's Edward. Why don't you come outside for a while? Emmett and Esme are working on the barn. I'm sure they could use some help."

Jasper looked at me, hoping for some good news, but I shook my head.

"Carlisle will be home soon. Has he finished that book he was reading you?"

She continued on with her vacant stare.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but I think she's going back to how she was in New York, hopefully it won't last as long this time."

"Yeah, hopefully not," he said, rubbing his neck.

"When Carlisle gets home, why don't we go into town? Maybe we can find something for her. It might cheer her up."

Jasper deliberated for a moment before he looked back at me. "Maybe a new necklace would be nice."

"I'll send Carlisle up when he gets home."

I looked back at them before I left the room. He had resumed his post beside her, sending her as much comfort as he could. How he didn't kill me for what I had done, I didn't know, but I wish he had. Alice and Bella had been best friends. She had been so sure Bella was meant to be like us. The loss of it all was just too much.

When Carlisle arrived home, I quickly informed him of Alice's condition. He was disappointed to hear she had slipped back into a catatonic state, but he was more than willing to sit with her so I could take Jasper out. He knew as well as I that Jasper needed some time away.

The town was small, consisting of only one street that housed all the businesses. We parked alongside Main street and proceeded to pass through the shops in search of something suitable for Alice. After some searching, we found a shop that had handcrafted jewelry and found a perfect gift. It was a pendant, a heart surrounded by blue tourmaline hanging from a delicate silver chain.

We walked slowly back towards the car as the wind began to blow. It felt like a thunderstorm was going to move through soon. Jasper stopped suddenly beside me, putting an arm out to stop me from moving forward. I looked to him for some idea what danger he may have sensed that I had missed. He was on full alert, his thoughts racing and then coming to a stop on one name: Bella.

I frantically looked around as I inhaled deeply. There it was, the sweet, familiar smell of freesia.

Walking towards us on the opposite side of the street was someone who looked like my Bella. I watched her awkward gait, and with each step closer, I began to grow more unsteady. She looked so similar to Bella, but this girl looked so frail. She was thinner than my Bella was, and paler, if that was even possible.

Jasper's thoughts were the same as mine. He was racing through scenarios trying to explain what we were seeing.

"Easy, Edward," Jasper warned, gripping my arm as I focused in on the most shocking detail of her appearance.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, "but the number rivals my own."

Every inch of exposed skin was littered with scars, some bites, some cuts, and all had been sealed with venom. They shone brightly against her skin, impossible for a vampire's eyes to miss.

"Bella!" I called to her, trying to hold myself together; it all seemed surreal. I couldn't believe it was her, that after all this time she could be alive. What had happened to her? Who had hurt her? The thoughts just kept coming. I was beginning to panic. Thankfully, Jasper blanketed me with calm.

She stopped and looked up, searching quickly for whoever had called her name. Her gaze passed over us with no sign of recognition before she put her head back down and began walking again, a little faster this time.

"She's terrified," Jasper said.

"We need to get to her. We aren't losing her again. I don't know how she is alive, but we can't let her go," I said as I crossed the street, making my way up behind her.

I knew she felt our presence. Her heart stuttered, and her breathing sped up alarmingly.

"Bella, please wait," I said. She gave no response other than the smell of adrenaline lacing the air.

She's panicking now. We need to do something. Her emotions are everywhere.

Jasper's thoughts echoed my own. I didn't need his gift to know she was terrified.

You go ahead of me. I don't want to alarm her anymore than she already is.

I nodded to him and took a few quick steps, placing me directly in front of her. She didn't look up, but she didn't need to for me to see the fear. It was evident in the way she tried to hurriedly step around me. She began shaking, her breath coming in pants.

"It's okay. Look at me, it's Edward," I pleaded as I used my arms to block her path. Jasper watched from a distance. He was assessing the surroundings for onlookers. He gave me a nod to continue.

"Bella, stop, calm down," I said, this time gently touching her arms. She screamed in terror. My heart broke, and I looked to Jasper. He understood and immediately manipulated her emotions, causing her to droop back. I gently gathered her in my arms. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, locking with mine briefly before she drifted off. It wasn't Jasper's influence now. It seemed she'd had enough and submitted to the darkness.

Jasper pulled the car around beside me, and I gently placed her on the seat. She didn't stir. I took a blanket from the trunk and tucked it around her. I needed to be with her. I needed to hold her, but this wasn't the same trusting girl I once knew, and it scared me.

"Edward, you need to get in. She will be fine in the back, but we need to get out of here now."

"Of course," I told him, trying to maintain some semblance of calm.

The tension in the car was thick.

"You've seen scars before on humans, right? In the wars, but…" I trailed off, unable to handle the imagery that the question brought to Jasper's mind.

"You need to just focus on the present. She's alive, and we can keep her safe."

His words struck me with a reality I hadn't let myself see. Whoever had done this could still be out there. The questions came barreling in again. How had she survived? Why was she so afraid? Why the hell hadn't Alice seen this?

Calm washed over me. "You need to stop this, now isn't the time. I am barely able to handle my own stress right now. We are almost home. She going to be fine."

But his thoughts were racing at a pace similar to my own. His military training strategizing against the unknown foe, and at the same time, his thoughts were wandering to the hope that bringing Bella home could bring Alice back.

"We're almost there. You should call the family and prepare them the best you can. I'm keeping her sedated, but with their shock, it will become more difficult."

I did as he said, not taking my eyes off her. I hadn't looked away once, too afraid she may disappear. I dialed Rosalie.

"Hello," she answered with a tone of annoyance.

"Rosalie, I need you to listen. Jasper and I are on our way back to the house. Something has happened, and I need you to keep everyone calm."

"What's going on?" Her concern was evident.

"We found Bella. She's alive. Jasper has her sedated-"

"Alive!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. Please focus, Rose."

"Why is Jasper sedating her? What happened? Where the hell has has she been?"

"Rose, I need you to gather everyone and prepare them. We're almost there. We need everyone calm. She's been through something... she's different. She has scars." I cringed at the last word. I could only imagine the pain she had been through.

There was a moment of silence before she answered. "Okay, we'll be waiting."

Pulling into the driveway, I looked away from Bella for the first time and saw everyone, minus Alice, standing in front of the house. They were tense. Their thoughts scattered and full of concern. Carlisle was in the front, holding Esme's hand. Rose had done as I asked. They were doing their best to remain in control, even though their thoughts swirled around Bella.

I noted that Carlisle had brought his bag. It was sitting by his feet. His thoughts raced through all the possible care that he may need to render. He was trying hard to focus, but he just wanted to sweep her into his arms and hold her.

When the car came to a stop, I warned quietly that everyone needed to wait because the last thing we needed was someone startling her out of Jasper's induced sleep.

Jasper stayed in the car as I got out to greet the others. I put up my hand, asking them to please stop. Though they hadn't said a word, but they were shouting at me through their thoughts.

"We don't know anything yet," I said.

"How is she?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know yet."

His face fell.

I didn't need to be an empath like Jasper to know his heart was broken. He had missed her every day. He thought of her as a little sister. He never wanted us to leave, and after Alice's vision of her death, he never stopped blaming me.

Not able to look at his pained expression any longer, I turned to Carlisle. His patience to see her was wearing thin. "How is she?" he asked.

I recounted the condition we had found her in, the scars and the fear she felt when Jasper and I approached. His thoughts were along the same lines as everyone else's, complete shock at her being alive and regret for not knowing sooner. He was also running through a list of health-related items he wanted to check.

Comfortable that it was safe to move her, I went to the car and slipped my arms beneath her. I could feel the raised texture of scars beneath her clothes. Immediately, I felt ill.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. She was stirring. I prayed she would wake and prayed she wouldn't.

Edward, she's waking, Jasper warned. I've got her back under for now, but she's fighting my influence. You need to get her inside where we'll have more control.

No one dared move as I approached. They all were mentally cataloguing the differences in Bella's appearance, and there were many. Her skin was marred by scars, she was underweight, and her eyes had dark shadows beneath them.

There was so much going on I couldn't keep up with everyone's thoughts. Emmett was picturing ways he could inflict pain. I wasn't sure, though, whether the ways were for me or for the one who scarred Bella.

Jasper moved to stand beside me. He focused on keeping her calm, but still she began to stir in my arms. I moved to step past the others, but Esme stopped us. She reached down to stroke her cheek. Carlisle stood beside her looking over Bella.

"Oh, my sweet girl. I'm so sorry..." Esme trailed off, overtaken by sobs. Rosalie came and put her arm around Esme, pulling her into an embrace.

"We need to get inside," Jasper said.

Carlisle stepped to the side, letting me pass. "Of course," he said.

Before my foot could touch the ground, Bella stiffened in my arms, her eyes flying open.

Jasper moved to stand in front of me, putting his hand on her arm. He closed his eyes. He was trying to calm her; his gift was most effective with touch.

Her heart rate sped, and she began fighting my hold. Her eyes flitted between Jasper and I.

"Shh, Bella, you're okay. No one can hurt you," I said.

Her eyes locked on mine for just a moment, and I saw a flicker of recognition cross her face. But before I could be thankful, she began screaming and fighting against me. Her small fists striking at anything that she could reach. Afraid of hurting her, I set her feet on the ground. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides.

In this position, she could see the faces of the rest of the family, and it did nothing to calm her. She screamed louder, her knees buckled beneath her as she trembled.

"Jasper!" I snapped.

"I am calming her. This is calm!"

Fuck. I didn't want to sedate her with drugs, but there was no other way. Her breathing was erratic, and she was clearly not in control. Carlisle was already preparing a dose of Haloperidol when I looked up at him.

He crouched beside us in a flash, holding the syringe. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he whispered before quickly slipping up her shirt sleeve and injecting the drug into the muscle of her arm. "Rest now. I promise it will all be okay."

I wished I could believe his words.

Her struggles grew weak. Soon her heart slowed and her eyes drifted closed.

There was a collective sigh of relief that she was no longer fighting. It was short-lived though, as Carlisle reminded us that we needed to get her inside. She would need supervision and assessment. There were too many unknowns.

I carried her in, laying her on the oversized sofa. Esme had already fetched pillows and was placing them beneath her head before I had stepped away. Carlisle was by her side in seconds, checking her vitals and doing a cursory exam.

The Haloperidol would only last about three hours, and Carlisle had given her the smallest dose he could, so she could still wake before then.

All we could do was wait.

Wait and watch the sleeping angel in front of us.

Knowing she was alive brought relief, but it was laced with guilt. She was alive, but at what cost? How much had she suffered?

Rosalie and Emmett took off to the store at Esme's request, brandishing an enormous list of groceries and supplies. We'd had no reason to stock the house for human company. It was something we had never foreseen doing again.

Bella had been resting in her drug-induced sleep for nearly two and a half hours. She would be waking anytime now. Carlisle had another dose of sedative prepared for her in case it was needed; I hoped it wasn't. He'd also slipped off to the hospital to gather supplies. He brought something for every possible scenario; catheters, feeding tubes, IV supplies, various vials of medications, I am sure there was more, but I couldn't let myself focus on it now. Right now, Bella was all I needed to be thinking about.

Rosalie and Emmett were back. They were in the kitchen with Esme unloading the bags of goods they purchased. I'm not sure she really needed that much food, but Esme was enjoying it. She was getting to be a mother again.

Jasper had gone to sit with Alice. I watched his thoughts. I was hoping for the same thing he was, that the news of Bella would bring her back, but it didn't. She continued to stare vacantly ahead. I tried to see into her mind, but only saw blackness, the same as before. He reluctantly left her side to return to the living room. He knew Bella would be Alice's first priority, and he would see to it that she was taken care of.

I checked my watch, the effects of the drug should have worn off now. But she was still laying there, looking as if she was sleeping. I wished I could hear her thoughts, and I found myself feeling jealous that Jasper's gift worked on her.

He never had much of a relationship with Bella. I feared for her safety and I didn't trust him alone with her. He struggled the most, and after her birthday, I realized that those fears were not unfounded. But I couldn't blame him for charging her. It was my bloodlust, as well as all the others, that compounded on top of his own that day. Being an empath he felt all our desires. No, I couldn't blame him.

"Edward, you all right?" Jasper prodded, curious for the reason behind my changing emotions.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"I imagine that everyone's busy doing the same. Probably not the best time to be a mind reader," he joked, lightening the mood.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah, not the easiest. I just wish I could hear her."

I knelt down beside her, tracing one of the crescent shaped scars on her hand. It was rough and slightly cooler than the rest of the skin around it. A small groan escaped her lips. The tiny noise was enough to cause everyone to pause and come to stand around her.


	3. Chapter 2: Lost

**Chapter 2 - Lost**

* * *

><p><em>… The dirty mattress gave little comfort, and the tattered sheet did nothing for warmth. I shivered, pulling it around me tightly. I closed my swollen eyes and listened to the familiar sounds of the night, the dripping of water, the soft scurrying of the rats. At least I wasn't alone ...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Still holding her hand, I called her name softly, praying that this time when she woke she would be the Bella I remembered. Her hand pulled away from mine, and she stretched herself out like a cat after an afternoon nap, bringing her hands up to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Jasper took a step closer before kneeling beside me, his thoughts were muddled. One phrase repeated in his thoughts like a mantra. This is for Alice. It's for Alice, all for Alice.

Carlisle was standing at the end of the couch near Bella's head. He and I were both prepared to restrain her if needed. Jasper looked between us. His expression was anguished.

"Bella, can you open your eyes?" I asked. Her hands stopped rubbing and quickly moved to her sides, pushing herself up from the sofa. Her gaze darted around the room. She looked feral.

I went to put a hand on her shoulder. I needed her to see me, to understand I meant no harm, but when our skin touched, she screamed, clawing at the fabric trying to get away.

"Edward, don't!" Alice's voice shouted from the doorway. "She's just scared."

We all were stunned. Alice was awake, really awake. As she walked into the room, I tried to read her thoughts, but it was like trying to see through murky water.

I looked to Carlisle again. Esme was holding his arm now, tugging him back from Bella. I moved my hands away from her, and rising to my feet, I took a step back, leaving Jasper kneeling alone in front of her.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, like she was assessing the danger he might bring. Her gaze flitted around the room and fell back on him. She seemed to be calming. I went to Jasper's thoughts, to see if he was using his gift. He wasn't.

The jealousy I felt earlier over his gift was now jealousy of him. My chest ached.

"Jasper," I said firmly. "I can take it from here, go to your wife."

I waited and he didn't move. He didn't acknowledge my words at all. I tried to read his thoughts, but he was very good at hiding them from me when he wanted, that, and his primal nature was stronger. He was more in touch with his instinctual side then most. It made him very hard to read.

Frustrated, I stepped forward to remove him myself.

"Edward don't," Alice warned.

But it was too late, my hand was already touching Jasper's shoulder. He spun on his heels, standing as he did. He grabbed my arm and he twisted it, spinning me around. He pinned me to the stone hearth.

Jasper POV

Emmett was beside us, his hands gripping mine."Jasper, man. Let him go."

I released Edward. He turned and shoved me back.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"The tension got to me," I said curtly, turning back to Bella, who was now curled into a ball, her knees drawn to her chest. Fear was pouring off her again. Guilt came over me as I realized that my reaction had done nothing to show her she was safe.

My reaction to Edward disturbed me. I had moved purely on instinct. It was his proximity to Bella, his intent to take her away. It had caught me off guard. Before I could think, I had him pinned to the mantle. I needed to understand why this had happened.

I looked to Alice who was standing across the room, watching me with a knowing look. A small smile adorned her face. I had missed that smile. My Alice.

He was right. I had no place by Bella's side right now. Alice was awake.

The rest of the family stood against the other wall, watching the silent interaction between Alice, Edward, Bella, and I.

I looked at Bella, and that strange, unnerving feeling overtook me again. It was a need to touch her, to comfort her, to protect her. I pushed it down. I couldn't do that. She was Edward's. It was his place to care for her, not mine.

With one last glance at Bella's shaking form, I crossed the room and pulled my wife into an embrace.

I should have felt relief that she was awake, but as I held her in my arms I had to fight the urge to look back over to Bella.

Bella's cries pulled us both from our embrace. She was struggling against Carlisle's chest. Edward was in front of her trying to force her to look at him.

"Jasper!" Carlisle called, his voice strained.

I was beside them in an instant, sending as much calm as I could to sedate her. Again, she looked up at me. This time curiosity laced the fear she felt. Thankfully, she succumbed to my influence quickly, her body falling limp in Carlisle's arms. But this time she didn't lose consciousness.

"Damn, what the fuck!" Emmett's voiced boomed.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," I whispered.

Alice came to Bella's side. "Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't see. I didn't know." She sobbed. "Please forgive me." She stroked her hair, but Bella looked away. The same fear was there as before. What had happened to make her afraid of us? What could make her fear Alice?

"We need to get her to the guest room before she wakes enough to begin fighting again." Carlisle looked to me. "Is your thirst under control enough to be near her for a bit longer?"

Honestly, I hadn't considered my thirst yet. My throat burned, but I didn't have a particular urge to drink her. She smelled amazing, but not in the edible kind of way.

Edward growled in warning, probably not liking my reasoning. "I think Jasper should be supervised." I smirked at Edward's comment, of course he would.

I followed behind Carlisle, doing my best to keep her relaxed. He laid her down in the bed, Edward was beside her adjusting the pillows whispering calming words as he did. But the promises he made that it was all going to be okay did little to calm her. I found that it was doing the opposite, I needed to focus harder to keep her subdued.

Her emotions were stronger than I remembered them being in the past. Another concerning change was that I hadn't felt anything besides intense fear, anger, and for a fleeting moment earlier, curiosity.

"Edward, I think you need to give her some space. It's clear she's afraid of you," I said. He looked hurt, but after exchanging glances with Carlisle he stepped away. Immediately, Bella's emotions became easier to manipulate. Her fear dropped dramatically with his distance.

Carlisle moved to stand beside me at the foot of the bed.

"Now that we have her here. What do we do?" I asked Carlisle.

"No!" Edward shouted at Carlisle. "We're not sedating her again."

"Very well, but we need a plan on how to handle this," Carlisle said, "Jasper, was she any less fearful around the women?"

"No, she was the same," I said.

"Can you reduce your influence slowly? I want her aware enough that maybe we can talk to her." I nodded and began loosening my hold on her emotions. Reducing the calm to a trickle.

She reacted quickly, scampering back towards the headboard.

"Bella, do you know who I am?" Carlisle asked. She narrowed her eyes at him, concentrating on his face. She gave him a slight nod, and his relief flooded the room. "Good, then you know that we won't hurt you."

Confusion and panic began emanating from her in waves. Something about his statement scared her.

"Carlisle," I said, too low for her ears, "she's confused."

He nodded his understanding. "Bella, sweetheart, we won't hurt you. You're safe here," he assured her. "Can you tell us what happened to you?"

She scanned the room, looking like a caged animal. In all my years in Maria's army, I had done many things to humans to create scars like hers, but the victims never lived long enough to suffer the aftermath. Those memories haunted me now. In a way, it was like a nightmare from my past.

I felt a flicker of determination from her, she reminded me of a newborn vampire. She seemed to be acting on instinct, and right now she wanted to run.

Shit. She was going to bolt.

I was able to warn the others in time to prepare. She jumped from the bed and ran towards the window. I grabbed her around the waist, calming her as I did. She relaxed and I lifted her into my arms, bringing her back to the bed. I put her down but stayed close. Edward was watching intently from the other side of the bed. I was thankful he was keeping his distance, she was volatile enough without him provoking her.

I could hear Carlisle rummaging through his bag, he was probably preparing another dose of sedative.

"Angel," I said using my accent to my advantage. "I need you to take a few deep breaths and try to calm down."

I was shocked when she followed my instructions. She copied me as I drew in a breath and let it out. We did this a few times. I ignored the burn it caused, instead I focused on her.

Alice. I was doing this for Alice, I reminded myself.

Tears were brimming in her eyes. This was the first time I could really look at her. She was so different than the doe-eyed girl that I met years ago. Her eyes were looked tired. She was thin, and her scars... I cringed internally, remembering the screams that I once provoked from innocents like her.

"Bella," I said softly, gaining her attention. "Do you remember us at all?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Good job, Angel," I reassured her. "Now can you tell me where you've been?"

She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. Edward whispered to me to continue, naming things to ask her about. He was accepting of the interaction I was having with Bella.

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me. But I need to know if you're hurting anywhere. If you are, Carlisle could help you."

She shook her head and looked down at her hands. "Bella," I said, hoping to gain her attention again, but she didn't look up. I had a feeling she was done with the conversation.

"Will you do me a favor, Angel?" I asked. "Will you try to trust us?"

The only response I got was another shot of fear. I moved away from her slowly, leaving her sitting on the bed. She had drawn herself into a ball again, her head resting on her knees, rocking herself in a steady rhythm.

I was feeling drained from the effort it was taking to keep her calm. I hadn't had to use my gift for such a long stretch in decades. My throat was beginning to burn.

Edward was quick to comment on my thoughts. "Jasper, we can manage if you need to hunt."

I was stopped from answering by the sound of rustling fabric and the faint creak of the mattress. We all froze and looked at Bella. She was shaking as she knelt down before us hanging her head, extending her arms out towards us, exposing her scarred wrists.

"Bella," Edward choked out her name."What are you doing?"

I knew what she was doing; she was surrendering herself to us. Offering herself up like a human blood bag. This solidified my suspicions. Whoever it was that'd had her, used her for feeding. She was well trained. She came at the first mention of my need to hunt. Even though she was quaking with fear, she still obediently stepped forward and offered herself.

My thoughts wandered to the things I had done to humans in my time with Maria. I was seeing them in a different light now. I had long ago understood the wrongs I'd committed, but the memories from that time that I once dismissed as the normal acts of a vampire, now sickened me. Seeing Bella submitting before me gave a face to the victims of my past. Their screams that I once relished in, were replaced by Bella's cries. I felt sick.

Carlisle knelt down in front of her, gently taking her wrists. "No, sweetheart," he said, his voice breaking. "We don't need you to do that. We drink from animals. We could never hurt you."

Bella was confused and disbelieving. She shook her head, and I could smell her tears. Keeping her eyes averted, she tilted her head, exposing her neck.

Someone had trained her well. Nearly as well as if I had.

I felt Edward's wrath immediately, a deep, rumbling growl coming from his chest. I pushed calm at him, knowing now would not be the best time for this. Bella was afraid enough.

His growl lessened, but his expression was still hard.

Now is not the time, Edward, I warned.

Carlisle gave us a stern look before turning his attention back to Bella. "Sweetheart, we don't want you for your blood."

A wave of panic and fear smacked into me. His words sent her emotions spiraling out of control. I struggled to regain control of her emotions. Carlisle noticed her reaction, we all did, but he didn't move away from her.

"Shhh, Bella," Carlisle soothed her, gently stroking her wrists with his thumbs.

Her confusion and fear were still dominant, but there was increasing determination.

Her breaths were coming in quick gasps. Although she hung her head, I could see her face, it was contorted as if in pain. Tears falling fast from her cheeks and falling to the floor.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," she stuttered in a small, raspy voice.

Edward's heart broke at those words. His emotions were agony in that moment.

"Bella, no you shouldn't be sorry I-"

I cut Edward off, talking lower than her ears could hear. "Edward, she isn't able to understand what you mean. Look in my mind, you know she isn't herself anymore." I showed him the images of my past. "This took years to create, we can't reason with her after only a day."

"Edward, he's right," Carlisle said. "We need to handle this slowly. Jasper, do you have any input on how to handle this?" He knew my background meant I had knowledge of abuse like this. I did, but this was the first time I was asked to help repair it.

"I think for now, we need to be firm. She is used to being ordered, to being controlled. It's comforting to her. It's all she seems to know. Look how she submitted herself to us. I want to try something."

"No!" Edward said a bit too loudly, causing Bella to cringe back.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He wants to order her around like some dog!" Edward snapped.

Carlisle looked at me with concern, but I could sense his understanding. "Edward, you need to trust him." He nodded at me to continue.

I motioned for Carlisle to step away, and I moved to stand directly in front of Bella, my feet separated in a firm stance. Her breath hitched at my closeness, she offered her arms up to me again.

Taking a breath to steady myself, and keeping my own sickness at bay, I spoke firmly and clearly to her. "Bella, stand."

I focused on Bella's reaction, the command seemed to put her at ease. Edward on the other hand was pumping out pure fury.

She rose, shaking as she did, keeping her gaze on the floor. "Good, now go to the bed and sit."

Again, she found some comfort in my tone and followed my orders, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. It sickened me doing this, but I knew no other way at the moment. She was only a shell of the girl we once knew.

"You will stay there until we tell you otherwise. Understand?"

She nodded but she was scared. God, I didn't want her to fear me, making her afraid was the last thing I wanted.

I was concerned that she thought we were going to punish her for not pleasing us, that when we denied wanting her blood that it meant we wanted something else from her instead. I closed my eyes and tried to focus, the memories of my past haunting me.

"Angel," I said softly, lifting her chin so I could see her eyes. "I promise, you have done nothing wrong. We aren't going to hurt you. We would never hurt you."

My words brought about the same disbelief she was feeling before. I stepped back to where Carlisle and Edward were waiting. Carlisle was trying to calm him. He was livid. I honestly couldn't blame him. I felt terrible for treating her the way I had, but we couldn't leave her kneeling on the floor, and I wasn't about to let Carlisle sedate her again.

"I think she will be all right for now. She's overwhelmed and needs some rest. I think she's hungry, too," I said.

"Esme is waiting outside the door with food. You should go, Jasper. I'm sure we can handle it from here." Edward was quick to inform me.

The prospect of leaving Bella was both welcomed yet heartbreaking, and I didn't like it at all. I was always so in control and able to understand my emotions. I no longer felt like the same man I was this morning. It was like something primal had awoken in me, and it was clouding my ability to think clearly, driving my instincts in a direction I hadn't chosen.

I stepped out of the room, passing Esme as I did. She was carrying a tray of food. It smelled bitter and salty. Some type of yellow broth was steaming in a bowl, a glass of something I presumed to be juice beside it. I gave her a small dose of calm and reassurance as she stepped through the door. She would need it.

Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me with sympathy and understanding that I didn't deserve. She traced the contours of my face, and I felt like I could cry. My instincts were betraying my wife, pulling me to the frail human upstairs, and it wasn't right. Alice didn't deserve this kind of husband, this kind of man. I'd vowed to be faithful to her, and the day she awakes, my heart pulls me away.

She stood on her tiptoes placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Jazz, it's going to be okay now," she said, smiling at me, her hands around my neck. "She's back now, everything can work out like it was meant to."

"I wish I shared your confidence darlin', but you didn't see her up there. She's so broken," I said, remembering the way she looked kneeling on the floor, offering herself in fear.

"She might be broken, but you can fix her," she said, her voice full of certainty. "I love you, Jazz. I always will, but you need to follow your heart. You can do this."

I was shocked by her words. She couldn't possibly mean... no, she couldn't.

"Alice, you are my heart and always will be," I said, wrapping my arms around her. I couldn't imagine not having her with me. She was my best friend, my everything. She gave me hope for life when I had none.

She pulled back from me. "You're my heart, too, Jazz. That's why I have to let you go," she whispered.

My heart broke at her words. I felt like I was being ripped apart, falling into an abyss. My world was coming undone. I shook my head in protest, choking on my own words. "No, I won't let you! You can't leave me." I searched through her emotions, hoping she hadn't meant what she'd said, but she was telling the truth. She was letting me go.

"You'll always have me in your life," she said with a sad smile, a finger tracing over where my heart once beat. "Follow your heart, you might be surprised where it leads you." She stretched up and gave me a peck on the cheek before disappearing out the door.


	4. Chapter 3: Consequences

**Chapter 3 - Consequences**

* * *

><p><em>… The metal bowl scraped against the concrete floor. Remnants of my last meal dried around the edges, flecks of mold growing from the dried bits. I dipped a finger into the cold, thick substance; the smell was repulsive, but I was starving. Using my fingers, I scooped it into my mouth, a brown watery liquid dripping down my hand. I didn't allow myself enough time to consider what it was. I was just too hungry ...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

I couldn't let her leave me, not like this, not without explanation. I darted out the door, searching for signs of my wife, but she was gone.

"No!" I growled, slamming a fist into the ancient oak beside the house.

I felt betrayed. I had given her my devotion and trust. She promised to love me. She promised we would be happy. I had cared for her when she couldn't care for herself.

I leaned back against the tree and slid down. Resting my arms on my knees, I closed my eyes and tried to hold myself together.

I felt someone approaching from the house, looking up I saw Rosalie. Her expression matched my feelings. She didn't say a word as she sat down on her knees beside me, and neither did I.

She pulled me into her arms and the pain overtook me as I shook with sobs.

"I wish I knew what to say to make this better. I'm so sorry, Jasper." Rosalie was struggling to comfort me, but nothing right now could give me that.

The hurt and anger for what Alice had done was threatening to consume me, her parting words echoing in my mind. Follow your heart. You might be surprised where it leads you.

My heart led me to Alice, and she returned my love by tearing my heart in two.

"Why don't we go for a hunt?" Rosalie asked softly. "It will help you clear your head."

She was right. I needed to hunt. Manipulating Bella's emotions had drained me, but I couldn't seem to gather the strength to leave without knowing how she was. The need to know clawed at my mind. I used my senses and gift to reach out to her. She was far from calm, but wasn't as unstable as before. It surprised me how much that piece of knowledge set me at ease.

We found our way into the dense woods, and it didn't take long to find a suitable distraction from my pain. A medium-sized black bear was sitting back on his haunches in a patch of blackberry bushes. I didn't need to stalk up to him, surprise wasn't my intent. I needed a fight. I needed the release that would come from challenging him.

I growled and stalked towards him, making sure he saw me coming. He rose cumbersomely, rocking forward so he fell onto all fours. I snarled, stepping closer. He lifted his head letting out a warning growl, his hackles raised. He was ready to fight.

When I charged him he made a move to run, but I wasn't having that. I circled him, goading him into a fight. With no other choice, he did. We tore at each other, snarling and roaring, dirt and blood matted on us both. He grew tired quickly and surrendered. I drank greedily from him, letting the blood soothe me, washing away my pain.

I turned and saw Rosalie leaning nonchalantly against a nearby tree, absentmindedly peeling the bark away from the trunk. "Feeling better?" she asked, looking over at me, dropping a piece of bark as she did.

I brushed away what remained of the debris on my clothes. I would need to shower and change when we got home. My shirt was in tatters, and a mixture of blood and dirt was smeared across my exposed chest and arms.

"Not particularly," I said, taking a seat on a nearby rock.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know where to begin, Rose," I said as I scraped my nail into the rock below me. "She's been my life for decades. I did everything I could think of to help her during these past two years, and in one moment it's over. She wakes up, and after a few cryptic words, she disappears." The pain was back and my words were becoming choked again. "I mean, what the fuck, Rose? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie. I don't know what's going on in her head, but it's Alice. I'm sure she thinks she's doing the right thing."

"The right thing for who, though? How can it be the right thing to desert me like this?"

"I don't know. I wish I did but she's never steered you wrong before. Maybe you should follow her advice, as convoluted as it may be."

How could I follow advice I didn't fully understand? She wanted me to follow my heart. What if where my heart was leading me was wrong? The only pull I had other than to hunt Alice down and force her to explain, was to Bella. She couldn't have meant for me to go to her, to be with her. She was Edward's and, more importantly, she was human.

The thought of Bella made my body tense. The more I thought of her, the more I needed to be near her, to be assured of her safety. I couldn't fight the draw to her much longer. Was this what Alice meant?

I shook my head and made my choice. Okay, Alice, I'm trusting you. I'll play along. I just pray you know what you're doing.

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked, gaining my attention again. "Are you all right? I asked you if you were ready to go back but you were just staring off."

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I guess I didn't hear you."

She looked at me curiously. "And did you come to a decision?"

"Yeah, I did, and I think it means it's time to head back."

"Okay"-she shook her head-"and you call Alice cryptic."

I couldn't help but smirk at her comment, but I didn't think it was time to share my suspicions about what Alice had meant, not until I was sure of it myself.

When we approached the house, we could hear the distinct sounds of a struggle. Emmett's voice carried over the chaos, demanding Edward release Bella. I pushed myself harder. Moving into the house, I quickly ascended the stairs. Rosalie was behind me, concern at the forefront of her emotions, but I didn't know if it was concern for Bella or what I would do when I reached her.

The door to the guest room was open. Inside, I found Edward pinned to the floor by a raging Emmett, his knee pressing into the small of his back, his hand wrapped around Edward's neck, gripping his chin and pulling his head back. He was snarling, mouth agape, venom dripping from his chin. This was the second time today Edward had found his head nearly removed, and had the situation not been so dire, I would have laughed.

Looking around the room I quickly found Bella amongst the mess. She was standing in the corner, visibly shaking. Her gaze fell upon me and ever so slightly her rigid posture softened. Carlisle was speaking quietly to Esme, reassuring her, but he was radiating disappointment and irritation.

Rosalie went to Emmett's side, and began calming him enough that he would release Edward. I considered assisting with my gift, but I wasn't sure that Edward didn't deserve it.

Esme looked at me and flitted from the room, returning a moment later with a clean shirt and a damp cloth. Moving quickly, I tore off the remnants of my shirt and, using the cloth, removed as much of the dried blood and dirt from my face and neck as I could. Esme nodded to me that I looked presentable enough and I slipped on the shirt.

I felt a wave of mixed emotions coming from the corner Bella was in, she had been watching me change. Something about me had caused her to feel a mix of curiosity, fear, and sympathy. I studied her carefully, curious as to why she would have felt sympathy for me. Was it for me? Bella had been an enigma at times in the past, and it seemed that some things hadn't changed.

I turned towards Carlisle and Esme and, careful of my tone, I asked what had happened.

"Edward was trying to-" Carlisle began, but was cut off by Emmett's growl.

"Don't you dare defend him, Carlisle! He was holding her against her will!" Emmett snapped sharply. Hearing his outburst, Rosalie, who was helping Edward up, shoved him back to the floor.

I drew in a breath and bit back a growl. "Carlisle?" I said, urging him to continue.

"I wasn't going to defend his actions," he said, first looking at Emmett. "As for the issue at hand, Edward had attempted to comfort Bella, who was experiencing a bit of upset after our failed attempts at getting her to eat the lunch Esme prepared."

"Excuse me, but I fail to see how this led to Edward nearly losing his head," I said pointedly.

"I screwed up," Edward said, his guilt and remorse overpowering the other emotions in the room. "She was crying, I only wanted to comfort her. She tried to fight me off, so I held her arms so she wouldn't hurt herself. She began screaming. That's when Emmett came in, and before I knew it, I was pinned to the floor."

"I warned you, Edward," I growled. "I told you she felt more fear near you. Now she's terrified in the corner. You're lucky it was Emmett and not me, I would have removed something, and it wouldn't have been your head."

Edward stiffened and stepped away. His self-loathing bullshit was his only saving grace right now. Had he not felt remorse, I would have willingly inflicted pain until he had. My last thought gave Edward pause as he exited the room. I expected him to say something else but he didn't, instead, he dropped his head and disappeared into the hall.

With Edward gone, I felt Bella's fear lessen. Edward could be impossibly obtuse at times, and when it came to something he believed was his, he was that much worse. In his eyes, I am sure he thought that his touch could magically bring Bella back from the brink. He still saw her as the innocent girl he knew in Forks, but that's not who she was anymore.

"I think it would be best if everyone else stepped out. She seems more accepting of me," I said to them, too low for Bella's ears.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and they left, closing the door behind them.

I watched her carefully, and when she seemed settled enough, I walked slowly towards her, letting her adjust to my presence. She eyed me cautiously but didn't move away. Her emotions stayed fearful but not more than they had been before. I stopped when I was a few feet away, her posture relaxed and her curiosity piqued. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her mind.

"You're hungry," I said gently, watching her response. She shook her head and drew back closer to the wall.

"I can hear your stomach growling. You're hungry," I said, tilting my head slightly.

She furrowed her brow and deliberated for a second before shaking her head again.

"No, angel, that won't do. You need to tell me what you're thinking. Did you not like the food?"

Again, she shook her head. This wasn't going to be easy, I sighed and centered myself. I was going to need to be firmer if I was going to get a response.

"No, you need to use words, Bella. Did you not like what she brought you? We can get something else if that's the case, but I'm not going to stand by and let you starve yourself."

Her eyes widened, and I felt her panic spike, but I held firm rather than backing away. We stared at each other, and finally, I felt a shift in her emotions. She was deliberating her choices now.

She drew in a breath and averted her eyes before answering. "I-I-I I couldn't. I'm not supposed to. I'm not allowed."

I wanted more than anything to storm out the door and hunt down whoever it was that had hurt her, but for now, I needed to help her.

"They had rules where you were?" I asked, hoping to solicit some more information.

"I-I-I wasn't allowed to eat unless I earned it."

Earned it! My anger was becoming harder to conceal, venom was pooling in my mouth and I had to bite back a growl.

"Did they have other rules?" I asked.

"I can only eat from the floor. They put my food in a bowl."

I nodded, keeping my expression light. I learned something from the questions, other than just how she was treated. There were more than one involved; she had said they. Sensing her discomfort, I stopped my line of questioning for now. She was tired and confused, and her stomach was growling loudly.

"Well, you live here now, and here we have rules, too. One is that you eat from the table, or a tray, anywhere other than the floor, and another is that you talk to us, no more shaking or nodding your head as your only response."

I felt her conflict over my rules. She wanted to do what I was asking, but it was hard for her. It was going against what she had been told for two years.

"Yes, sir."

"I have another rule to add to the list. I want you to call me, Jasper," I said, continuing to send her calming emotions. "No one here is better or above anyone else, that includes you. You can call us anything you want, as long as it's not sir or ma'am."

"Yes... Jas-sper," she said nervously.

"That's right, Angel. Now are you ready to eat?" I said stepping aside and motioning for her to leave the corner.

She nodded and stepped forward. Although she was cooperating on the outside, her emotions told a different story. I wouldn't be surprised if she was plotting an escape. I think the one emotion that disturbed me the most was the feeling of longing she felt when I asked her about the rules she had at the place she was kept.

I walked over at the tray that Esme had brought up earlier, touching the side of the bowl I wasn't surprised to find it was cold. I don't eat human food, but I imagine it tastes better warm. I pushed the tray back further on the dresser it was sitting on and turned to Bella. She was standing a few feet away from me, looking down at the floor.

"It appears that the food has gone cold," I said, pausing as I heard Esme in the kitchen informing me she was preparing a fresh meal. "Something hot will be here shortly. Until then, why don't you sit down." I motioned with a nod to the settee by the window. She was getting agitated again, so I increased the assistance I was giving to her to keep her calm.

She hesitated for a moment, but reluctantly she took a seat. I could feel her exhaustion. The day had taken its toll on her.

A soft knock tapped at the door before it opened slowly, revealing Emmett carrying a tray of food. His emotions were a welcomed relief in the small room. He was nervous and apologetic, but there was an undercurrent of pure warmth and brotherly love for Bella.

He had missed her so much. I knew to him it didn't matter how Bella looked. He would always see his little sister when he looked at her. But right now, I believe he was just concerned that mauling Edward had made Bella fear him even more than she already did.

"Bella, I've brought you dinner," Emmett chimed, walking into the room grinning from ear to ear.

Bella kept her eyes on the floor, her posture only stiffening slightly at the intrusion. Emmett's face fell when she didn't look up. For such an intimidating man, he really was all heart.

"Bellsy-boo, not even a hi for your big bro', I'm hurt," he said, ignoring her indifference and continuing on like the last two years had never happened. I could feel his determination to make this work.

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you if I did. I just couldn't let Eddie-boy do that to you," he explained, setting the food down on table beside the settee. He stared at it with a look of pure concentration for a minute before a his face lit up, apparently he'd experienced some type of epiphany.

Moving in a blur he nabbed the end table and brought it around to sit in front of Bella, and arranged the tray neatly in front of her. "There, that's better," he said triumphantly. "What d'ya think?"

Bella didn't look up, but the smell of the food made her stomach rumble loudly. I wondered when the last time she'd eaten a full meal was.

"No worries Belly-bear, you can thank me later. I know I'm awesome," he said cheerfully, though he was wounded that she hadn't responded. "Well I'll let you eat. I'll be back later to see you. Rose wants to visit with you, too."

He crouched down to her line of sight. "I missed you," he whispered. Bella sucked in a harsh breath, but otherwise didn't make a sound.

"Eat up before it gets cold, 'kay?" he said as he stood. He nodded to me and stepped out of the room, leaving Bella and I alone again.

Bella was still sitting there, unmoving, the food untouched in front of her.

"Something on your mind, Bella?" I asked, watching her closely. She was eyeing the food and was concentrating on something. She shook her head, and then turned her head to stare at the window.

"Eat," I said.

I felt a storm of negative emotions brewing in the air, and I prepared myself for whatever was to come. Her anxiety was high and she was fluctuating between too many emotions to guess what she was thinking.

"Eat," I repeated firmly.

Again the emotions coming from her were strong. She was highly suspicious, and she was giving off every sign that she was not only determined to defy, but she was accepting of the results she'd thought it could bring.

"Do you not like the soup?" I asked, but I knew that wasn't the problem. Her hunger was intense enough that she would likely eat anything that came her way.

"You're hungry and need to eat," I said, dipping the spoon into the bowl and bringing it to her lips. "Open, please."

Her lips tightened into a line and something similar to a growl was coming from her throat. She pulled her head away from me, and summoning courage, she pushed the tray back, sending it crashing to the floor.

She jumped up from the couch and charged toward the window. I easily swept her into my arms and began dosing her with calm. She thrashed, snapping her teeth trying to find purchase on my stone flesh. She screamed to be let go, but I couldn't.

The door to the room slammed open, bouncing back against the wall. Everyone was quickly inside, forming a line blocking the door, watching in horror.

"I won't stay with you! I won't!" She screamed, twisting in my arms, fighting my influence with all she had. "I want to go home!" Her voice was becoming rough from the strain and her body was growing limp. Her emotions were heartbreaking-longing, suspicion, fear. She truly didn't believe we wouldn't harm her. She didn't trust us at all.

Carlisle disappeared from the room only to reappear a second later carrying his bag. Edward and he shared in a silent conversation, and I had a feeling I knew what it was. They wanted to sedate her again, and honestly, I wasn't sure that was such a bad idea.

Bella's breaths were coming in pants now. It concerned me how quickly she'd become winded. It was just another reminder how little we knew about the condition she was in.

"Jasper," Carlisle addressed me holding a syringe in his hand. I nodded, and in a blur, he was beside us.

"Bella dear, this will help you calm down," he said, injecting the drug into her arm.

She slumped in my arms, and I picked her up, laying her down on the bed. Carlisle was beside her in a flash, checking her vitals. Her breathing was concerning me. She was wheezing now and gasping for air. Edward disappeared out of the room and returned back with a small black machine. Esme was quickly beside her on the bed, stroking her hair gently and whispering words of comfort.

"How is she?" I asked Carlisle, he was worried but still had a professional demeanor.

"Her heightened anxiety has led to her have an asthma attack," he explained while he attached a small tube to the machine, attached to that was a clear plastic mask. He twisted off the cap from a small plastic vial and poured the contents into a chamber. He switched on the machine and a pungent smelling mist began seeping out from the mask.

"This will help open her airways," he said, placing the mask on her face. She looked at him through half-closed eyes. She was too drugged to argue with the treatment.

"I think it would be best for the present time that we continue to keep her medically sedated," he said, reaching into his bag. "It will allow me a chance to do a proper examination. I suspect at minimum she will need IV fluids as she is showing signs of dehydration."

Carlisle laid out the supplies for an IV on the edge of the bed, pausing to look at me with concern.

"Blood?" I asked. Carlisle nodded and I left the room. Rosalie and Emmett followed me out. I wasn't comfortable leaving Edward there with her, but he was a nearly a doctor and could assist Carlisle if needed and Bella's health was the most important thing right now.

We walked down the hall and waited by the top of the stairs, listening to Carlisle discussing Bella's condition with Edward. From what I could understand, she was in far worse health than we had all imagined.

Emmett's curiosity piqued, I raised a brow at him in question.

"Do you think she will ever like us again?" he asked.

"I am sure in-" I stopped as a surge of bloodlust crashed over me. I pushed past Emmett and shot into the room where Bella was. Esme was standing in front of Edward, his eyes were black. She had her hands on his shoulders trying to reason with him. He wasn't beyond control yet, but he was close.

"Get him out of here. He needs to hunt," Carlisle said, standing protectively in front of Bella.

I moved to Edward's side, grabbing his arms from behind and dragging him towards the door. The smell of Bella's blood still lingered in the air, and though it made my throat burn, I knew at that moment I could never drink from her. The mere thought of drinking her blood brought about an overwhelming feeling of revulsion.

He growled and flexed his muscles beneath my grip. "Edward, not here," I snarled, pulling him into the hall.

Emmett was furious as he took in Edward's posture. "You tried to eat her!" he shouted, slamming a fist into Edward's face, the force knocking us both back.

Edward could only groan in response, his self-loathing emotions back in full force.

I released him, shoving him back into the wall. Rosalie was gripping Emmett's arm, holding him back from attacking again.

"Edward. Out. Now," I commanded, pointing towards the front door. "We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 4: Understanding

**Chapter 4 - Understanding**

* * *

><p><em>… "Come, little one." Her voice broke the silence of my prison. "It's time for your reward." I looked up to see her standing with a gentle smile, extending a hand towards me. In the shadowed light of the basement, she looked like an angel. My thoughts, my memories, everything had become so muddled. In the darkness, she seemed like the only light, the only chance at life. Reaching out I took her hand, and stepped forward as she wrapped a comforting arm around me...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

Edward blurred past me, snapping trees and tossing them in his wake. If that little shit thought he could avoid me, he had another thing coming. Though he could run faster, I could cripple him with my gift.

"Fuck off, Jasper," he snapped, looking back at me over his shoulder.

I'd only wanted to talk, but now I was getting pissed. The hurt and betrayal from Alice, compounded with the confusion and anger that I had felt from the situation with Bella, meant that right now, Edward was playing with fire.

When we were a suitable distance from the house, I unleashed my gift, bringing him tumbling to the forest floor in agony. He looked at me from his knees, eyes black, a deep guttural groan slipping past his clenched teeth.

I walked to his side with the same menacing demeanor that I once used to send chills down the spines of those who dared to cross me.

"Edward," I addressed him.

He lifted his head to look at me, radiating smugness as he fought my influence. I released another burst of crippling emotions. This time his face contorted from the onslaught of pain I was sending him.

"What the fuck is your issue with following simple directions?" I asked him.

"Please... enough," he begged through gritted teeth. Feeling his submission, I released him. Immediately, he jumped up and moved back from me. I couldn't help feeling a glimmer of amusement at his awestruck emotions. I had never used my gift with anyone in the family before as a weapon, but I had many years of perfecting it as such.

"What the fuck, Jasper!" he snapped.

"My thought precisely. What the fuck were you thinking restraining her against her will like that?" I shouted. "That fear I sent you, that pain, that was Bella's! That was what she feels when you touch her!"

His eyebrows furrowed, and he took an unsteady step back, as if that piece of knowledge had carried an invisible weight with it, knocking him back. "No, that can't be true. She loves me."

For someone who had an infinite ability to learn, he was incredibly thick.

"She doesn't love you, you moron," I chided. "She doesn't know you anymore, and even if she did, do you really think she would care about you after the way you left her in the woods?"

"I left to protect her," he said, running his hand through his hair anxiously. "I wanted to keep her safe. I never thought... God, I never thought."

His guilt was enough to drown in. I couldn't deny he felt responsible and remorseful, but by the same token, he needed to understand the reality that we were in. Bella was in no way the girl the remembered, and the connection they once shared was gone. She didn't have one positive emotion when he was near, and in all honesty, what he felt for her wasn't a healthy love, not like the other couples shared. He felt possessiveness and concern, but not the loving bond of mates.

"You don't get to decide what I feel," he said, pointing at me. "I love her!"

"I never said you didn't, but you're not safe to be around her. You upset her by just being in the room. For Christ's sake, Edward," I snapped. "You tried to eat her!"

"You know better than anyone how easy it is to slip. Who are you to judge what's best for her?"

"Right now, I'm all that Bella's got, the only one who can get close, and apparently out of the two of us, I have the better control," I said, walking closer to him. "And that is something you are going to have to learn to deal with."

"And if I can't?" he asked stubbornly. I could feel his defiance, and I realized that his dense nature was kicking in again.

I didn't want to hurt him, but to protect Bella I would. Edward and I had formed a bond with one another over the last two years. A bond based off our pain over our lost loves. I knew he cared for Bella deeply, and I could understand where he was coming from. She was very easy to love. I was learning that first hand. But he was hurting her. She was terrified of him, and I couldn't let that continue.

"I won't let you hurt her again. You will keep your distance," I warned. "If the time comes that she wants you, then all she needs to do is ask. Until then, watch yourself."

He stared at me, searching my mind. His eyes widening in shock he shouted "You have no right. She couldn't possibly want you!"

"I didn't choose this, Edward. You're my brother, but if you step near her again, I will remind you what else I can be."

His eyes narrowed in thought, and after a brief moment of concentration, he gave a hesitant nod. "I'll agree to your terms for now," he said firmly. "But I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Bella. I owe it to her after what I've done."

"I couldn't agree with you more," I said sharply. "Now, while Carlisle has Bella sedated, I am going into town. I want to see if I can trace back Bella's path. Someone needs to pay for what's been done, and I am going to make them."

I made a move to run, intending to head into town, when Edward grabbed my arm, stopping me. His emotions weren't aggressive though, he was determined.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not, Edward." I shoved him back from me. "If I find them, the aftermath won't be pretty. I will not let you stand in my way of seeking justice."

He wavered for a moment, but his decision was solid. "I won't stand in the way, I just have to know... I have to know what happened to her."

I shook my head at his persistence. "Fine, come. But just remember, we don't know what we'll find. You may regret wanting to know."

"I deserve any pain it brings."

I nodded, and we took off towards town. I was hoping that the brief rain shower earlier wasn't enough to wash away all traces of her scent. This is where having Edward was going to give us an advantage; his recent exposure to her made him like a bloodhound with a fresh scent in his nose. If it worked like I hoped, he would be able to track her easily if he tapped into his desire for her blood.

The sun had nearly set by the time we arrived near the library where we first encountered her. There was barely any scent in the air. I couldn't detect enough to track her. I looked to Edward, who was inhaling deeply and scanning the area. We had seen the direction of travel so to begin, it seemed most logical to head west.

Edward heard my thoughts and began moving with me down the sidewalk. She was on foot when we found her, so she couldn't have been far from her 'home'.

We approached a small park, her scent was concentrated here. She had spent time here, more than just walking through. I found a bench that she must have sat on today. I knelt down and rested my hands on the cool, damp wood. I wondered how many times she had been here, with us all so close and yet never knowing.

Images of Bella floated through my mind and anger burned in my chest. My thoughts returned to Alice, and I wondered what she had known. Did she know she would leave me from the start? Had she hidden it all along? I inhaled deeply, letting the lingering sweet scent of Bella both calm me and fuel me.

"This way," Edward called from up ahead.

I stood and followed after him. We were headed toward a small dirt road. We moved as quickly as we dared in the fading light. The road was narrow, and there were no fresh tires tracks in the sand, but there were footprints. Bella's. They were both old and new, she had walked this route many times.

Heavy pine boughs overhung the road, and as the darkness overtook the sky, the sounds of the forest increased. Looking down the road, I couldn't see any houses or other signs that people were near. Feeling secure that no one was around, we began moving at our natural pace, allowing us to cover far more ground.

We didn't speak as we ran, there was nothing to say. We were both going for such different reasons. Edward wanted punish himself, to wallow in pain of his own making. I was going for many reasons. The first being Bella, but also because I needed it. I needed the distraction from my pain. I wanted to tear someone apart. There was so much emotional energy inside me that needed release.

When I saw Bella's scars, it ignited a burning fire of regret and guilt in my chest. It had given the victims of my past a face: Bella's face. It was forcing me to rethink the way I had lived. I couldn't take back what I had done, but I could find the ones who hurt her. Whoever had taken Bella was going to regret the day they came into this life.

Edward, I called out to him silently. Do you smell that? It's familiar, Victoria.

He nodded, and I couldn't help feel a pang of regret for not killing her when we had killed James. Knowing that we needed to remain undetected as long as possible, we slowed down as we caught sight of a house nested amongst the thick pines. It was small and unremarkable against the landscape. It blended in perfectly.

Listening, there were no sounds coming from inside. I motioned for Edward to move further away to cover the rear of the house and that I would take the front.

Stay on your toes. There are at least two of them. I told Edward before he ghosted into the trees.

Approaching the house, I focused on my gift, using it to my advantage to feel out for anyone nearby as I am sure Edward was doing as well.

I crept up alongside the house, staying low to avoid passing by the window. There was no porch, rather there was a set of three concrete steps with a small overhanging roof. Being this close I could smell the damp musk of the house. It was aged and poorly maintained, rotting in the damp, cold climate. The thought of Bella living here fed my desire to kill.

Suddenly, I felt a spike of fear and panic coming from the backside of the house, followed by growls. I jumped up and scaled the large fir that was growing beside the house, jumping down from it I landed on the roof enabling me to clearly see what was unfolding below and giving me the element of surprise.

Below, Edward was wrestling with male vampire of about a similar size as himself. What shocked me was Edward was losing. It wasn't something that normally happened. Not because of talent, but because his gift allowed him to know each movement before you could make it.

This vampire wasn't fighting with any technique or learned style, he was fighting on instinct. Whoever he was, he had to be young, the way he moved, he couldn't have fought many vampires before.

"Shit!" Edward exclaimed, grabbing his neck where the vampire just bit him.

He was crouched and ready to leap at Edward again as I jumped down, landing behind the young vampire. He spun around to face me, his red eyes going wide as he took in my scars. Fear and shock poured off of him.

He trembled, looking around panicked, shifting his weight between his feet as he tried to find a way to escape. There wasn't one.

I crippled him using a cocktail I had discovered to be effective during my years with Maria. He fell to his knees, shaking in fear. I went to work, quickly disabling him. I flipped him onto his back and, using a foot, pressed him to the ground. Grabbing one of his legs I twisted it harshly, and with a shrill tearing sound, I snapped his leg off at the knee. His cries of pain echoed through the trees.

"I suggest you be quiet or I will remove your jaw," I told him sharply, kicking him so he rolled onto his side. I tossed the limb towards the house where Edward was standing.

Did you see anyone else? I asked Edward, he was watching the writhing vampire at my feet in amazement.

Edward, focus! Was there any sign of others? I shouted my thoughts at him, but he didn't respond. Something wasn't right.

"Edward!" I snapped. "Didn't you hear me? I asked you if there was any sign of others."

His head snapped up at me, shock and confusion pouring from him. "What do you mean you asked me?"

"You're a mind reader, Edward, think about it." I was annoyed and didn't have time for his games. I wanted to secure the area and begin prying answers from my new friend.

"I can't hear your thoughts... I thought it was just him, but he is blocking you, too," he said, pacing with his hand entwined in his hair.

It made sense now, everything clicked into place, how Alice could never see her, how they kept this all hidden for so long.

"He's a shield," I said. "Maria told us about them. She changed hundreds in hopes of finding one and never did. During the wars it was a coveted gift, finding one could change the tide of battle, but I've never met one, until now."

I knelt down and gripped the fucker's arms, pulling him up closer to me. "Unfortunately for you," I said tilting my head. "Your shield won't protect you from what I can do."

Twisting his arms I lifted his struggling form. He was growling, but couldn't fight my influence.

"Edward, do you think you can manage taking him inside," I asked, "without getting bitten? I want to check the perimeter again before going in."

"Yeah, I can handle it," he said firmly, taking him by the arms and walking him towards the house. The vampire struggled against his hold, snarling and snapping his teeth. "Just don't take too long."

I nodded and began my sweep of the area. Though I found amusement in Edward possibly getting bested by a one-legged vampire, I didn't want to risk the chance he could escape.

After searching the area and finding nothing alarming, I headed inside. The wooden door was still hanging open from where Edward had entered previously. I pulled it closed and walked towards the sounds of the low growls, taking in the layout and decor as I did.

The strong smell of mold saturated the air and looking around it was easy to understand its origin. There were large water stains on the ceiling and black spots of mildew peppered the walls. This place was far from what I would call habitable for a vampire, let alone a human.

I peered through the doorway to my left where Edward was holding our friend. He was in control for the moment, so I took the time to explore further. To my right was another doorway that opened up to a kitchen. There were no appliances, and the counters were bare. The cupboard doors had mildew growing on them. They were filthy. I flicked them open one by one using a spoon I'd found lying on the floor. The cupboards were all bare.

I was beginning to think that there was no way Bella could have survived here. There must have been another place she was kept. They had kept her alive for two years, and regardless of how vile they were, Bella was still a human with needs.

I exited the room and down the hall I found a narrow stairwell. At the top of the stairs, there was a small landing with two doors, one that had locks adorning it. I walked up to the door cautiously, knowing all the things that could await me on the other side.

I pressed my palm against the rough wood, inhaling deeply. I could smell Bella's delicate scent. This was her room. With a flick of the wrist, I broke the locks that held the door, and with a gentle nudge, it swung open.

It was a small room, but it was far cleaner than the rest of the house. Inside there was a mattress laying on the floor, but to my surprise, it had sheets and blanket. In the corner was a mat with a small bowl placed on it, across the room from that was a basket of clothes. The room was bare and primitive, but it looked as though she had made it as comfortable as she could for herself.

I began to think that this wasn't the first place she was kept. It was too comfortable. Breaking someone isn't pretty; it requires darkness, isolation. This room was just too open for that.

Stepping out of the room, I moved to the door across from hers. It had no lock, and when I opened it, I found what I presumed to be the quarters belonging to her captors. The room stuck out against the rest of the house. It didn't look like it belonged here. It was well kept and decorated comfortably. But what shocked me the most was that there was a king size bed. Immediately, my thoughts changed direction and I wondered if her captors had been mates.

I moved further into the room, and the faint smell of Bella's blood drifted through the air. I began tearing into the room, pulling out drawers and searching for anything that could help me piece together what had happened to her.

The smell was the strongest at the center of the room, but there was nowhere it could be coming from. I had turned the room on end; the only thing left was the throw rug beneath me...

I pulled it up and stumbled back at what I found; there, dried into the wooden planks of the floor was Bella's blood. It all became too much for me, and I couldn't stop the roar of frustration and pain from erupting out from my chest. I swung and smashed the frame of the bed.

My thoughts were racing a mile a minute, and I couldn't stomach the pictures my mind was coming up with. I left the room without further inspection. Anything else I needed to know I would get from the vampire downstairs.

I ran down the stairs preparing to extract the needed information when I noticed a door I had missed earlier. It was tucked beneath the staircase, partially hidden from view and, like the door to Bella's room, it had a set of locks bolting it closed. I made quick work of them and I found myself facing down a dark stairwell.

The smell that rose up to meet me was a mixture of mildew and human excrement. It burned my nose. It was vile.

"Jasper!" Edward's voice rang out from across the house, panic clear in his voice.

I didn't bother responding. I ran to his side in an instant.

The sight I found, honestly, was just fucked up. Edward was writhing in pain with a vampire latched onto his leg, teeth deeply seated in his stone flesh.

"Christ, Edward!" I exclaimed, pulling the vampire from him, sending the vampire a dose of agonizing emotions as I did.

"Now, I seemed to have made a mistake assuming Edward was capable of handling you, so now you get to choose which part you are going to lose," I said coldly, a dark smile playing on my lips. "And then you are going to remove it."

Shock, disbelief, and fear poured from him.

"You see, I wasn't quite finished with the grand tour here when you decided to bite my brother," I said, motioning towards Edward. "In fact, I was just about to explore the basement when I was interrupted, and what I find will greatly affect how long I make you suffer."

The vampire's eyes went wide for a second before he tried to shake off his fear.

"It doesn't matter! I won't tell you anything. I know about you. She warned me you'd come."

He was so ignorant. I was already learning from what he said.

"And who do you think we are?" I asked calmly, leaning down towards him.

"Yellow eyes," he spat.

His response left many questions, but I wasn't ready yet to begin. I wanted to know the extent of the cruelty they had submitted her to first.

I looked over to Edward. He was watching anxiously. This whole situation was making him uncomfortable.

I got up to walk off and turned with a smile. "I almost forgot, you are still too much of a challenge one-legged for Edward here, so which part are you going to remove?"

"Fuck you!" He snapped. "You can't make me do anything."

"Now that's where you're wrong," I said, burying him in the most dark and agonizing emotions I had. He began keening and pulled himself into the fetal position, shaking uncontrollably.

"Which part?" I asked again.

If he was answering, I couldn't make it out amongst his wails to make it stop.

"If you want it to stop you need to remove something. I would suggest a foot, but that's just me."

Edward moved to step in and stop the torture, but I gave him a glare that dared him to try. I warned him when he came with me that I would not tolerate interference. I think he understood from the look that unless he wished to join him, that he would stay quiet.

I walked slowly in a circle around the mess of a vampire on the floor, my boots falling noticeably hard against the wooden floor, accenting each impatient step. Finally, his wails fell to whimpers and he reached for his foot.

Using both hands, he twisted it harshly, roaring out in pain as he did, and the shrieking sound of tearing flesh filled the room. Edward's brow furrowed and he turned his back to us, unable to stomach the scene, I'm sure.

Venom, sticky and sweet was covering his hands, his foot hanging on slightly still by a narrow strip of stony flesh. He was panting heavily now through gritted teeth, his chest contracting with involuntary sobs.

"All the way off," I commanded.

He let out another sobbing wail, and grabbing it again, he pulled hard, snapping it free. I stopped the flow of emotions and released him. He was still clutching his foot, holding it to his chest protectively.

I pointed to the fireplace beside him. "Toss it in," I said harshly.

Edward sucked in a breath, but I ignored him, instead focusing on the vampire before me.

Hesitantly, he held it away from himself and tossed it into the cold fireplace.

"Now next time you will be wise to think before you speak or act. I am going back to the basement now and you are going to behave for my brother, understand?"

He nodded, not daring to look me in the eye.

"Edward, I will be back shortly," I said, pausing in the doorway, looking back over my shoulder. "And try not get bitten this time."

With that, I disappeared from the room and returned to door that led to the basement. The cold air from the basement stirred with the door now open, bringing with it a fresh wave of stench.

There was an old light switch on the wall. I hadn't seen this type of switch in decades, and it spoke to the age and upkeep of the house. I pushed the button, and with a small click it snapped down and the light flickered on below.

Descending the steps, the basement came into view. It was larger than I expected, the ceiling was high enough to allow one to stand fully erect, which was unusual in houses of this age.

Looking around, it didn't long to find the source of the stench. In the far corner beside a small dirty cot mattress was a pile of buckets, one of which was tipped on its side, revealing remnants of dried human waste.

I couldn't let myself connect this place to Bella right now, I had to detach myself from the thoughts of her being here. I needed to remain calm and continue on, gleaning what information I could from this place.

Far to my right was a wooden partition separating off the back corner. Curious as to what lay behind it, I walked over to investigate, taking note of the dried blood that was splattered on the beams above me and the various tools that hung from the walls.

Behind the partition, I found a rusted metal cot frame. Attached to it were leather bindings, positioned so as to bind someone's arms and legs. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling, a pull chain hanging down beside it.

Reaching up, I turned the light on, noting that the position of it would have blinded anyone laying beneath. Kneeling down, I looked more closely at the metal frame and there, in between the twisted pieces of wire, were tiny flecks of dried flesh and blood.

The realization that it all belonged to Bella was enough tip me over the edge of control. As much as I wanted to continue searching, the need to destroy something was becoming overwhelming.

With clenched fists, I swiftly returned to the room where I had left them earlier. My focus was locked on the vampire laying before me. I found myself breathing heavily barely able to restrain myself from tearing him limb from limb.

Edward took notice of my posture and backed away. Fear and concern trickled from him as he watched me.

"Jasper, I know you're upset, but are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Without thinking, I was across the room at Edward's throat, growling through gritted teeth.

"Don't you dare question me! I warned you!" I snarled. "If you can't handle what I'm going to do, then I suggest you take a look around for yourself, check out the basement, too. Then tell me if you think I should stop!"

I released him, shoving him back harshly, causing him to collide with the wall. His brow furrowed for a moment before he dropped his gaze to the floor and walked quietly out of the room.

Once Edward stepped out, I walked over to the vampire lying in the center of the room. He was nervous and in a considerable amount of pain, which I intended to increase.

"What's your name?" I asked coldly.

He narrowed his eyes, struggling against his fear. "Fuck you!"

Moving fast enough to appear only as a blur, I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him to my face. Taking in his terror and regret, I bit down into his flesh, forcing venom into the wound. He writhed in my grasp, hissing from the pain.

Releasing him, he fell back to the floor unable to stand. I repeated the question. This time he answered.

"Riley, my name is Riley," he said, pressing his palm to the weeping wound on his neck.

"So, Riley, where's Victoria?"

His gaze snapped to me immediately at the mention of Victoria. I seemed to have gained his interest now.

"Leave her out of this!" he snapped.

"Now, we both know I can't do that," I said. "So tell me, which one of you took Bella?"

"I'm not telling you anything!"

I flashed around behind him and sank my teeth into his shoulder. He howled in pain.

"Who took Bella?" I asked again, using my gift to manipulate him, giving him a dose of security and calm.

"We both did," he said. "We weren't planning it. Wolves were chasing us... we came out of the forest near a road when Victoria saw her truck. She swerved to avoid Victoria and hit a tree. She told me to grab her, that all our plans had just changed."

"And what plans were those?" I asked.

"To build an army to destroy you, to turn all you yellow eyes to ash," he said. "Why she thought taking Bella was a better plan, I don't know, but she did taste amazing." He licked his lips, an arrogant smile gracing his face, causing a growl to erupt from my chest.

"She was special to you, wasn't she?" he said watching me. "You should have heard her scream when I sank my teeth into her sweet flesh, her warm blood-"

I couldn't listen to the worthless piece of shit any longer. I slammed a fist into his back, sending him flying into the opposite wall. I grabbed his chin turning him to look at me.

"I am going to make you regret ever touching her. You will beg for death long before I'm finished. You will answer my questions. Then, and only then, will I give the gift of death."

Realization crashed down upon him. He tried to fight, but soon found himself begging for mercy, the pleas passing from his lips like prayers. Again and again my teeth sank into him, each time I forced venom into the open flesh. I spent hours torturing him, gaining small pieces of information as I did. Learning about how they trained her, where they kept her and even why she was out walking alone. Pain can be an amazing tool.

When his screams grew too loud, I tore his jaw from his face.

I ripped flesh from his body, slowly tearing him apart joint by joint, throwing each piece into the fireplace. When he was no more than a mangled torso with a head, I lit the pile of limbs. The venom caught quickly and we both watched as each piece of his body burned.

"Any last words" I asked sardonically.

A groan of pain escaped from his chest. I smiled at him, as the venom dripped from the wounds on his body. Seeing his suffering gave me comfort.

With one swift move, I removed his head, tossing it into the fire. I shoved the remainder of his torso in as well, leaving nothing but smeared streaks of venom on the floor.

I watched the flames dance and change color as the venom burned, purple smoke rising from the fire. I wondered whether the pain I dealt him was any justice for what he had done to Bella. It didn't seem enough, nothing did.

"I saw the basement," Edward's voice came from the doorway.

And? I asked in thought, testing whether his gift had returned.

"I will never be the same. Seeing what they did... the blood and hair." He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "At least he's dead now. He can't hurt her again," he said solemnly, looking towards the fire.

"He may be dead, but Victoria is still out there."


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Chapter 5 - Revelations**

* * *

><p><em>… I followed her into a small room, and though I never imagined I would feel thanks towards her, I couldn't help it now. The room was dry and clean, lacking the putrid odor of the basement.<em>

_"Come," Victoria called leading me out of the room, immediately I felt the loss and wondered what I had done to disobey her, to make her take this away. "Here." She gestured to another door. "You will find a change of clothes and towels, be quick."_

_"T-t-thank you," I whispered. "I will be."_

_"You will," she said with a knowing smile and gracefully disappeared down the hall ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

Edward and I didn't pass any words between us on the trip home. Although my initial desire was to burn that house to the ground, I left it standing, not wanting to attract any further attention to it or us.

Emmett was outside in the barn when we arrived. He was angry, hurt, confused, and frustrated.

"He's upset. He's worried he's lost Bella all over again," Edward whispered to me as we approached. Emmett snapped a large beam that crossed over his head, tearing it from its confines in the old wall. "He's pissed too, that we didn't invite him along wherever we went."

To be honest I hadn't considered Emmett's feelings in the matter. Hell, the only feelings I had considered were mine, and I was suddenly feeling pretty shitty about it.

"Emmett," I said softly as I stepped over the pile of rubble he had created to stand in front of him. "We didn't-"

"Don't start, Jasper. I don't care. I just... just tell me you found them, that they suffered. I know that's where you went." Emmett's expression took me off guard. He looked broken.

"It's more complicated, but we did learn some things, and one of her captors served very useful to us before I ended him. He shared some insight into the workings of his sire. It was Victoria," I explained.

Emmett's emotions shifted suddenly to regret, then rage. "Victoria? That red headed chick that James was mated to?" he asked, pacing the floor, kicking debris as he went.

I felt a surge of pain and loss. I looked to Edward who had once again resumed his self-pitying shit.

"I need to go," Edward said. "I need to shower. I'm filthy. I will speak with you again later, Jasper, Emmett." He nodded to us and disappeared into the house.

I listened for a moment to see where Edward was going, to ensure he didn't attempt to apologize to Bella or anything else the idiot came up with. When I heard the water in his shower turn on, I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he isn't as slow as I thought.

"Have you been back in to see her yet?" Emmett asked, snapping my attention back to him.

"No, not yet," I said. "But, I am anxious to return to her. She was so unstable when I left. God, I hope she has improved some. I guess I would be happiest to see her knocked out cold to be honest," I confessed, thinking of how sickly she looked and in need of rest. "Did you see her eyes? The circles underneath made her look like a vampire who'd been starved for months."

Everything was pouring out, and taking a page from Emmett, I began tearing into the structure around us as I spoke. Pulling at the boards violently and shredding them to dust. My rambling never stopping as I went.

"Jesus, this is all too much," I roared. "Everything, Alice, Bella, Edward! I should have made him suffer longer, but I needed him dead. I needed to know that something, someone, had begun to pay for the pain Bella endured." It all became too much, and I collapsed down to the floor, letting the board in my hands fall to the ground, surrendering to my pain.

Emmett looked stunned, and I realized that I had never before been in such disarray as this in front of anyone, let alone Emmett, and I could feel his shock and confusion.

"Easy, man," he said with his hands held up in front of him as he approached. "Are you okay? I mean, I've never seen you like this before. You're normally so... you," he said, watching me with a serious expression.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I think I should probably go in and check on Bella now," I said, excusing myself to the house before this discussion could progress any further. I didn't like losing control of myself like that, and I wanted to get away before I said something else I might regret. I didn't need to allude to my growing pull to Bella yet, especially to Emmett.

"Good talk, man. We'll have to do it again sometime," Emmett called after me, causing me to smile widely. He was so warm and genuine. There was no way not to love him. That, and he knew when not to push, which was something that I appreciated right now.

Walking up the stairs and towards Bella's room, I couldn't ignore my growing concerns. This whole situation had come on so fast. It had caught us all off our guard, and I didn't like it. It made us vulnerable and affected our ability to protect Bella.

Though Edward had felt relief at Riley's demise, I felt concern, and I knew that the others would too once I explained the things I had learned.

The atmosphere near her room was heavy with emotion, love, anxiety, regret, self-loathing. It was all there and then some. I knocked softly on the door and waited. I just needed to know how she was, to hear her breathing.

Finally the door creaked open and Carlisle appeared. I knew he could smell the mixture of the venom and smoke as he opened the door, but he refrained from acknowledging it or maybe he was just too spent to care. He looked more disheveled than before. He looked like shit and that was saying a lot. He usually felt a strong need to control his appearance and emotion, much like I did, so seeing him like this spoke volumes.

"How is she?" I asked, standing just inside the doorway.

"She is resting comfortably. She is on an IV, and I am giving her some sedation, along with something for pain. I found numerous bruises and some infected wounds on her back and legs. I am sure she has been in some pain for quite some time." He remained clinical as he spoke but his emotions were telling. He was torn about seeing Bella like this.

"You have no idea of the pain," I said flatly.

"You're right, I don't. But I am if I'm not mistaken, you have some information on just that subject," he said, looking at me with kind expression.

I nodded. "We have a lot to discuss and things that need to be decided..."

Before I could finish, a small soft sound pulled me away from the conversation.

I wasn't originally intending to go in, as I needed a shower and a fresh change of clothing, but when I heard her sigh, my body moved forward under its own volition. Brushing past Carlisle, I found myself standing at the foot of the bed, staring down at my broken angel. Her eyes were closed, and she was curled on her side, one arm stretched out flat exposing the area of the IV.

Esme and Rosalie both gave me scrutinizing looks, their noses crinkling slightly at the acrid smell of smoke and venom that clung to me. I simply shook my head, and that was enough to subdue their questioning for now.

Esme smiled weakly and came over to my side, embracing me unexpectedly. I returned the gesture, and an overwhelming feeling of gratitude and love washed over me.

"Thank you, Jasper, for doing whatever it is you have done. I know it was for the best," Esme whispered against my neck.

Esme was what I imagined my mother to have been. She had unconditional forgiveness and acceptance ingrained in her soul. I am just not sure that she would forgive or accept what I had done if she truly knew what it entailed. I whispered a thank you as she released me, and she flitted into Carlisle's waiting arms.

Rosalie stood leaning against the wall beside the bed. She didn't need words to convey her understanding. Like Emmett, I know her deepest concern wasn't for my well-being, but rather concern for whether I had made the suffering last long enough.

No matter how much I wanted to stay and watch over Bella myself, there was much to discuss, the sooner the better.

"Agreed," Edward's voice came from the doorway. "There is much we need to talk about."

"I think we should adjourn to the living room," Carlisle said, pausing briefly. "Of course, someone will need to stay with Bella."

We all looked around the room. The choices weren't many. Edward was sure as shit not staying alone with her, and as much I wanted to stay, I had to explain what had happened. It didn't leave much of a choice. Thankfully, Esme stepped forward and volunteered to stay with her. Though she would still be able to hear us, I knew that part of her was more comfortable at a distance from it, maybe it helped make it seem less real to her.

Rosalie fetched Emmett from the yard, and we all made a circle in the living room and everyone's eyes focused on me.

I began telling them the story, starting with how Edward and I came about going after her captors and how when we came to the dirt road whose scent we had crossed. Shock and regret came from all sides as they processed the news. How our failure to kill Victoria two years ago had directly caused Bella's condition now. I let their emotions settle before moving on, knowing it was only going to get worse.

Edward chimed in parts, giving details on his epic battle. You would think from the way he told it that Riley was some sort of strategic genius. Carlisle found it a fascinating though how Riley could shield those around him, and we all agreed that it was very likely that is how they kept Bella off our radar.

"Is that why Alice didn't see her?" Emmett asked.

"It's quite possible," Carlisle answered him. "Shields are uncommon and rather unstudied. For example, it is interesting it didn't affect Jasper's gift." He paused for a second, looking to me. "But, your gift is also works differently than Edward's or Alice's. You affect the physical. It's rather interesting."

"Riveting," Rosalie interjected, the annoyance clear in her tone. "Keep going, Jasper. Not that I don't care about your revelations on shields, Carlisle, but I want to know the rest."

Carlisle nodded for me to continue. I told them about the house and the condition it was in. Edward making sure to inform Carlisle of the mold, which I could tell he took note of and I am sure would be running some tests regarding it later.

Then things got more difficult. They were so eager to hear it, but I knew that once they did, they would be begging to forget. Taking a breath, I began painting the picture of the nightmare they would never forget.

I recounted everything in perfect, disgusting detail. No one spoke or asked a question. It is one thing to know that someone's heart is breaking as you speak, but it is another to actually feel it happen and then try to remain standing yourself. The hopes in the room that is wasn't that bad crumbled and realization sank into them, pain and disgust overtaking them. It was our own little hell.

There was a glimmer of relief behind the revulsion when I got to Riley and I told them how he removed his own foot. Emmett let out a loud "whoop", and I felt a tickle of humor from upstairs and realized that even sweet Esme had found that twisted detail funny.

I didn't tell them of the complete way I tortured him, and Edward didn't either. That part of my darkness was better left in the dark. Instead, I told them what was important, what Riley had told me. Though, the complete details of how they had found Bella were slightly unclear, I did learn a lot.

"He told me that he and Victoria had returned to Washington. Victoria had plans to go to Seattle and form an army. She was passing through Forks with Riley, doing some recon, when they began getting chased by wolves-"

"Excuse the interruption, Jasper, but do you mean the Quileute Wolves?" Carlisle asked in shock.

"It seems the pack has reemerged in our absence," Edward answered.

"He told me they were running toward the coast when Victoria stopped him, told him there was going to be a change of plan. He followed her and she jumped down into the roadway, slamming a passing truck off into the ditch. Bella's truck."

I took a moment to collect myself. The tension and emotion in the room was stifling.

"They took her. She was hurt, bleeding. He didn't know who she was, or why they were taking her, but they kept her in cage in the back of a U-Haul for the trip to Maine. He didn't say why they chose here, but it seems that they were here long before we came."

I stopped, letting the new information sink into them, and I couldn't help but feel like I didn't do enough to get more intel.

"You did well. You did what had to be done. Thank you. The information you got will go a long way to helping heal Bella, both physically and mentally," Carlisle said comfortingly.

"Does anyone else find it strange we picked this town to move to? That we moved to the same town Victoria had Bella?" Rosalie asked the room.

"I don't know why or how, but we should be thankful it happened," I said, thinking back to the day it was decided we were coming here. Two options had been put on table that day, and no one had an opinion either way. After some bickering, Esme had asked me to choose. I didn't think anything of it when I hastily pointed to the picture of this property, but I wondered now whether there was more to my choice then I knew at the time. Had Bella pulled me here?

The room began to fill with chatter as they debated what should happen next, but they were forgetting one thing. "What matters now is Victoria," I said firmly, snapping their attention back to me. "She is lurking out there. Taking Bella wasn't her original reason for creating Riley. She wanted to make an army, and now that we have taken Bella, she may do just that."

"Shit," Emmett exclaimed, similar statements of shock being voiced around the room.

I felt a rush of fear and guilt that stuck out over the rest. It was Edward. I looked over at him, raising my brow in a questioning manner. What now, Edward?

I became concerned when he didn't answer right way. If a vampire could sweat, Edward would have been. I wasn't the only one picking up his strange change of demeanor. Carlisle saw it too.

"Edward," Carlisle prompted, watching his fidgeting form closely. "What is it?"

Yeah, what's got your panties in a bunch now? I thought. Edward narrowed his eyes at me before addressing Carlisle.

"I have wanted to tell you, all of you, something. I... I can't stay. After seeing what I saw, and the smell of that basement... God, I know I sound petty, but I just can't see Bella like this. I want to remember her the way she was, not how she is now. I know that timing is horrible, and I want to help, but... I just need some time away. Please understand."

I had never been as stunned as I was right then. Edward had taken the cake as they say. He had topped off his all-time high of being a selfish douche. This was it for me. I was going to kill him. Or at the very least maim him. But before I could step forward waves of anger came crashing in from all sides, and for a moment, just a fleeting second, I felt bad for the ignorant boy, because he was about to get his ass torn up from all directions.

Besides the rumblings growls and hisses, the room had gone oddly quiet. I assume because they were flooding his mind with their own personal favorite methods or torture, or maybe that was just me.

"I... No, I never!" Edward was blurting out random answers to the silent questions. "That isn't even possible, Emmett!" Edward chided.

"Wanna bet?" Emmett replied with a dark grin.

"Enough," Carlisle commanded. "Edward, as you know I find this behavior of yours, both surprising and disappointing. While we can't make you stay, I do ask that you, for Bella's sake and for your family's sake, stay, at least temporarily. Your gift will be of use. Even if you-"

"Aren't," Rosalie snapped, her arms crossed over her chest. What really made the scene all that funnier was that Carlisle didn't disagree with Rosalie choice of words.

"So, Edward, can I expect you to stay, at least for the time being?" Carlisle asked, his tone lacking its usual warmth.

Edward nodded, and it seemed a bit more silent conversation occurred between them before he took off up the stairs to his room, forever the sulking child.

"So, what now?" Emmett asked looking at me. I surveyed the room, and was in a moment of awe as I saw the others were all looking to me, even Carlisle was awaiting answer.

"We prepare, we plan, and we help Bella."


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**Chapter 6 - Confrontation**

* * *

><p><em>… "Bella," Victoria said softly, shaking her head. "Such innocence." She stroked my cheek affectionately. "I've explained it to you before. The yellow eyes, they are the ones that want to hurt you, darling."<em>

_She had told me what they were capable of doing, the things she had seen them do to others. How could I have been so naive? I vowed to myself that I would not let them control me again, that I would do whatever I needed to remain safe, whatever I needed to keep my family safe. Victoria and Riley were my family now. They had saved me after all ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

I spent the rest of the evening and early morning broken up between Bella's room and discussions with Carlisle over possible strategies. Emmett and Rosalie ran the perimeter throughout the night, searching for signs of trespassers, while Esme stayed with Bella, never leaving her side.

With Edward's desire to leave, we couldn't count on his lasting presence and without him here, it only left five of us to defend against attack. Only four of which could actually fight on the front, as someone would need to stay behind to protect Bella.

"I think we should consider moving her," I suggested for the third time. We had debated the pros and cons of such a maneuver for hours. Carlisle had some legitimate concerns regarding moving her while she was so unstable.

"If we stay here, we are sitting ducks," I argued. "If she is building an army, she is going to need bodies to do it, and it is going to take time. We should use that to our advantage, move while she is distracted."

Carlisle sighed in defeat. "I agree, we will to speak with the others and come to a decision on where we're going."

"We don't need to leave today," I said reassuringly. "But we should plan to be gone within the month. I want to make a few calls and see if I can track down some help for us."

"Do what you can. You have my trust."

I nodded and took out my phone, walking out onto the porch. I quickly dialed Jenks' personal number. It was too early for him to be in his office. My relationship with him was a simple one, based on fear, money, and need, and all three of those were going to be required for the current task.

"I need you to locate Peter Whitlock. Search through the southern properties first, look for any increase in utilities. I will be expecting your call by the end of the day," I said coldly. "The pay will be double if I receive the info within the hour."

He stammered his understanding and thanks, and I clicked the phone closed before I could hear anymore. There was no need for pleasantries between us; they served no purpose, not in our relationship, anyway.

Though it had been years since I had last seen Peter, I knew he would come without question if I asked, but I hated asking. I owed Peter an unpayable debt. He was the first to challenge me for friendship, the first to forgive me, and most importantly, he returned for me when he could have just walked away.

I repaid him the only way I could, by trying to make his life comfortable. I set up an account for Peter and his mate Charlotte soon after joining the Cullens. Money was something we had in spades, and it was the least I could do for them, even if they rarely touched it.

I'd also had Jenks purchase and furnish multiple houses throughout the US, Mexico, and Canada. I made certain that they were always ready and waiting in case they needed a place to settle. It also offered me a chance at finding them at times like these, as Peter and Charlotte don't believe in the majority of modern living, including phones.

With the uncertainty of our futures hanging over me, I went into the house and made my way to see Bella. On my way to her, I stopped and pulled a few books from the shelf in my room. I had developed quite a selection over the last two years as reading to Alice had become a regular daily pastime for those long months during her catatonia.

The door was open, and when I stepped inside, I saw Bella. Her eyes still closed from her medicated slumber, but she was cleaner than before. Her hair had been brushed and braided in perfect plaits, and her nails were trimmed neatly. It seemed Esme had found ways to mother her still, even though it was only while she was sleeping.

"It's easy to pretend, isn't it?" Esme said softly. "Looking at her like this. If you can put the scars out of your mind, it's almost like she is sleeping and we're just waiting for her to wake."

It was pure heartbreaking agony in that room. Esme was lost, much like I was when Alice first withdrew into herself. It was a feeling I knew well.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to sit and read to her for a while," I said, walking to the other side of the room and pulling the wooden rocker out from the corner, positioning it beside the bed.

"She'll like that, call me if you need something. I won't be far." With a squeeze of my shoulder, she walked from the room, and I settled in to read to Bella.

I took a moment to watch her sleep like I had so many times during the night. The medication that Carlisle was giving her tainted her scent just slightly, and I wondered how she would do when we woke her again. I opened the book and began reading, laying on my southern drawl as I spoke the words on the page. After the first chapter, I stopped as her emotions changed. Her brow furrowed and she began groaning. I could feel her determination piquing. She was fighting to wake, and I couldn't help but feel that it was a good sign.

"Carlisle," I said, knowing he would hear me.

He was in the room and at Bella's side quickly. He felt her skin and groaned, murmuring something about her being diaphoretic. Looking at her now I knew what he'd meant, and I chastised myself for not seeing it earlier. There was a fine layer of perspiration covering her face and neck.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Give me a moment," he explained. I really wasn't feeling the patience at that moment, though. His emotions were worrying me. He was concerned and scared.

I nodded and did my best to sit quietly and watch as he gave her a quick exam. "She's okay for now," he said feeling a measure of relief. "But we need to discuss some things as a family." He changed over the empty bag above her for a new one. "I got some results from the blood work I sent out. I think everyone needs to be here."

The rest of the family, minus Edward, filtered into the room quietly upon hearing Carlisle's words.

He took a deep breath, and I sent him some encouragement to start. Whatever it was he was going to tell us was weighing heavily on him. "It seems Bella is suffering from some kidney damage and possibly some damage to her heart as well."

There was a collective gasp as everyone took in the news, disbelief and shock the prevalent emotions.

She hadn't seemed ill. She was thin, but her heart?

"How... from what?" I asked looking between Bella and him.

"Most likely, the lack of proper nutrition," he said. "That, and the constant strain on her body from the sustained blood loss." Carlisle was coming undone, his voice broke, the anger and sadness for Bella becoming too much. I sent him some calm to help him continue even though I was having trouble handling the news myself.

"Carlisle, I don't understand. Why would this affect her heart?" Esme asked.

"The conditions she was in, the food she was given, made her body believe she was in a state of starvation, " he explained. "After a time, the body begins to use its own tissue, like her heart and kidneys, for energy since it has no other food. They become reduced in size, weakening."

"Fuck," Emmett exclaimed.

I would have done the same, but I was too overwhelmed to speak and fearful that if I did, it would be more than just a 'fuck'. My thoughts turned to Edward, knowing he was listening. He was the root cause of all of this. He was the reason for the fucked up situation, and I was letting him know that by no means was he forgiven.

"The good news is that there is a chance the damage can be reversed given time," Carlisle continued. "But for now, we need to cautious of the strain that is placed on her, and I will be needing to gather some more equipment for further test."

"So how will we handle her? Handle this? Can we keep her sedated until she better?" Emmett was shooting out the same questions that I am sure we all were thinking.

"Because of her Kidneys, we can't continue medicating her unless it's absolutely necessary, which poses a real dilemma, keeping her calm and avoiding any undue strain on her system."

I wondered how much damage we had done already. My gift was effective on her, but using it to restrain her indefinitely just wasn't an option. We were going to have to find Bella beneath that shell and bring her back. It was the only way we could heal her.

I heard a crash upstairs and a wave of rage. It sounded as though Edward was destroying his room.

Go ahead and trash your shit, Edward, but you don't have the right to be upset, not after dumping your mess on our shoulders and then bowing out 'cause you couldn't handle it.

Another crash came, and a second later, I was standing toe to toe with Edward. His eyes were black, but I wasn't feeling thirst from him. No, he was pissed.

"Don't you dare presume to understand what I am going through!" he snapped, reaching to shove me back, but I grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

"Oh, I get it, Edward. You just can't handle not getting your way," I roared, causing Bella to stir and Edward to growl. "You say you loved her, but you can't even look at her now." I twisted his arms and forced him to face her.

"That's because it's not her. That's not my Bella. I thought when I had found her I had gotten a second chance, but seeing her now, the way she recoils from me, the look her in eyes. It's not her," he said as the fight left him, but it hadn't left me. A veil of red fell over my vision and Edward was locked in my sights.

"You son of a bitch," I said, and I cocked back a fist slamming him in the jaw, knocking him back into the wall. "That," I spat, pointing to Bella, "is an angel and you disrespect her again like that, and I will end you. Understood?" I was hovering over Edward and could make out the faint cracks where my fist had nearly removed his jaw.

"Rose, don't," Emmett's voice warned from behind me, and I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Jasper," Rosalie's whispered. "It's okay, let him be. He's not worth your time."

I felt her hands grip my shoulders and tug me back from the brink. I could have fought her, but I knew she was right. He wasn't worth it.

"Edward, upstairs now," Carlisle commanded and Edward obeyed, slipping along the wall to the door keeping his distance.

"Well, that was some shit," Emmett said.

"Yeah, some shit," I said.

This tiny human girl had turned everything I had known upside down, and she wasn't even awake. It seemed that everyone knew I needed to think, and all but Carlisle left the room. I sat back down in the rocker and watched Carlisle as he began once again checking her vitals. I sent her some calm and hoped it reached her where she was, that it would bring her comfort in her dreams.

Carlisle didn't say a word to me, but he didn't need to. I could feel his mixed emotions. He was torn. He felt guilty, because in that moment when I hovered over Edward, part of didn't want me to stop.

I checked my watch again. It had been three hours since I called Jenks, and I was growing impatient. I felt useless, and I hated it.

"He'll find them," Carlisle said softly, tucking the sheet around Bella.

"I hope so."

I picked the book back up and began reading again but was stopped by the vibration of my phone. I flipped it open and immediately could hear the labored breathing of Jenks.

"Well?" I said harshly, causing him to suck in a nervous breath.

"I think I may have found them, sir. There was a significant increase in the power usage at the home in Elkins, West Virginia. There was also a withdrawal from their account a month ago from an ATM in Belington. I apologize I wasn't sooner, it was-"

"Enough, I will call you if I need anything further, and, Jenks, give yourself double." I hung up the phone feeling the slightest bit of hope.

I stood and went to Bella's side. Taking her small hand in mine, I closed my eyes and felt her warmth, her life, pulse beneath her skin. It was fascinating how attached I had become to the girl I barely knew, fascinating and terrifying at the same time.

I knew that finding Peter and Charlotte meant that someone would need to go down to West Virginia, and I knew just who would be perfectly suited for it. I left the room and went downstairs, calling the family as I went. They gathered quickly in the room around me. Even Edward obeyed my request and dragged himself out of his room.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked first, looking at me expectantly before turning to glare daggers at Edward.

"For those of you who don't know, I called my contact to track down some help for us. Specifically, my family, Peter and Charlotte. He believes they may be at my house in Elkin, West Virginia. The problem though is we have no way to contact them, other than sending someone down there in person, as they have no phone," I explained.

"Dude, seriously? No, phone?" Emmett asked.

"No, phone," I said, and Emmett shook his head in disbelief. Honestly, it wasn't that strange of a choice for them to make, given their personalities. Maybe it was the time they spent under Maria's control, but they never could settle down. They didn't like the feeling of walls holding them in. They preferred to be free.

"I'll go," Edward piped up, looking nervously around at the others.

"Are you sure, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

He nodded. "I'm sure."

Someone must have thrown in their two cents mentally as Edward cringed back, and his emotions sank even lower.

"Fine. I will draft a letter for you to deliver. I think it will be best for you to leave as soon as possible," I said. Oh, and don't you dare fuck this up, I thought to him, reinforcing my words with some choice pictures from my past. He gave a curt nod and walked out to the porch.

"Do you think he is the best choice here, man?" Emmett asked. "I mean, after all the shit he's said, calling Bella a 'that', how do we know he'll do it and not just run off?"

I went to speak, but was cut off by Carlisle, "Trust me, he will." The cold, firm tone of his voice left no room for doubt, and I had a suspicion that something more had been passed between the two, but whatever it was, Carlisle wasn't sharing.

I retreated to my room, quickly finding a pen and paper and began scratching out the letter. I warned him of the danger that coming would pose and that doing so meant he would be challenging the laws of the Volturi. I didn't include the complete details of Bella and her humanity in the letter, some things needed to be shared in person. But I knew in my heart he would come, regardless of the danger. He would come because for some reason I will never fully understand, he gave a damn.


	8. Chapter 7: Awakening

**Chapter 7- Awakening**

* * *

><p><em>… "I can really go?" I asked, biting my lip and trying to hold back my enthusiasm.<em>

_"Yes, you may go. Riley will stay close this time, but I trust you. You have come so far child." I wanted to run up and hug her, but I knew the mistress wouldn't like that, and I didn't want to risk losing this privilege. "Just remember what I've told you, and don't be long, we have company coming."_

_My stomach clenched at her words, 'company' was coming. I pushed the pain away and focused on the good. I was going out and for that I would take whatever came tonight …_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

The hours passed and night fell. I had not left Bella's room since Edward left. Carlisle began tapering back the sedation, and I, like everyone else, was waiting for her to wake. It was incredibly difficult to accept that there was nothing to do but wait. I hated not having a plan, something to go by. There was no way of knowing what was to come with Bella. This new Bella was going to challenge us all to be patient.

I wondered about Charlie and Renee, what this had done to them, especially to Charlie. He was a good man, and did not deserve to lose his daughter. Emmett had done some research and found that the news had reported Bella's accident; whoever staged it had done well. The report said she had died on impact, the flames having burnt her body beyond recognition.

The care taken with the scene led us to believe it was most likely the work of the Quileute. Having smelled the vampire on her truck, they most likely assumed Victoria had killed her and staged the accident to give her family closure and to avoid further searching.

I wanted to blame them for not trying to save her, for not looking harder, but it was no more their fault than ours. Carlisle was going to be contacting the tribal elders and inquiring about the accident to confirm our theory. Whether he would tell them of Bella's survival was currently a bit of a mystery.

It was early morning when Bella finally began to wake. Carlisle had removed the IV from her arm an hour ago in preparation of her waking. The others must have heard Bella stirring, as they began to filter into the room. The tension was thick and looking around you would have thought we were awaiting a newborn vampire to wake.

"She is going to be disoriented, and even though we have had a chance to become accustomed to her, she has not had the same chance to us. I think Jasper should try approaching her first as she seemed to respond to him the best. However, I think it would be prudent to involve everyone. We will all need to be a part of her healing," Carlisle said. Everyone nodded, and in preparation, I stepped closer to the bed.

Bella began rubbing her eyes, her small hands clenched in fists. With a burst of realization, her eyes shot open, and she pushed herself back against the headboard. Her gaze snapped its attention between each person in the room, coming to rest on me. She stared at me for a moment before she dropped her head. There was a hint of recognition in her emotions. Not wanting to startle her any further, I stepped back, giving her a dose of calm as I did. Carlisle's concern for her health was still fresh in my mind. I would not let any more harm come to her.

"Bella," I said, putting up my hands to show I meant no harm. "We won't hurt you. We only want to help, but you need to relax." I could hear her heart pounding, and she was bouncing between fear and confusion. I needed to get a handle on this. I didn't want to use commands to gain her cooperation, doing so evoked feelings from a past I wished forgotten.

I sighed deeply. She was not acknowledging me, but she was investigating the bandage on her arm; it made her angry and that was something I could work with.

"We had to give you some fluids and some medicine to help you calm down." She looked at me, her confusion evident, and with a quirked brow, silently asked me to continue. "I told you we only want to help. You're sick, and we want to help make you better."

Intense concentration came from her as she studied the area on her arm. "I'm… confused."

Speaking too low for her hearing, Carlisle gave me some encouragement and urged me to continue.

"It's okay to be confused. What is the first thing you are confused about?" I asked her, taking a step forward so I was now only a foot from the bed.

She opened her mouth to speak only to shut it again quickly. I did not blame her for being confused, her emotions were fluctuating so quickly that even I had a hard time following. It was like there were two people inside her with completely separate emotions. She was warring with herself.

"I… just… Why?" she asked, picking at the tape on her arm. I thought we had covered that, but maybe not clearly enough. I was prepared to explain further, but stopped when I heard her mutter something under her breath. "I just don't know why you bothered."

Her words stung everyone in the room. It drove home how she thought of herself and her own worth. We knew both from her words and my interrogation of Riley that she was only a shadow of who she once was. But it still hurt to hear it

"You may not understand, but we care. I know that Victoria told you things, untrue things. She lied to you. She only wanted to hurt you so she could hurt us. Please listen to me, Bella."

She was closing off, her emotions turning from confusion to a more defensive stance. I realized it had been too much information at once, and she wasn't believing it. In fact, I braced myself, because it felt like she was about to rebel completely against it.

"No! She told me you would say that. She told me you would come for me one day and that you would say that." She slid off the other side of the bed and began pacing frantically. Carlisle's frustration and concern smacked into me like a wall.

"Bella-" Emmett tried to comfort her, but she was unstoppable as she pulled at her hair, fighting herself.

"No! No! No! I don't want to do this again. I can't do this again." She was crying, and the scent of her salty tears filled the room. I sent her some calm, and she collapsed on the floor exhausted.

Her head fell into her hands, and her body shook with sobs. I stepped around the bed to her side and knelt down in front of her. "It's gonna be alright, darlin'." I tried to soothe her, to take the pain away, but there was so much pain and fear inside her.

She needed comfort, and I hoped she would allow me to give it. I think I needed it as much as she did. I needed to know I could make some part of her better.

Swallowing hard, I pushed my own emotions back and hesitantly extended my arms, wrapping them around her gently. I was fully prepared to step away quickly if it went wrong, but she stayed still, only stiffening for an instant before relaxing again. However, her emotions told the story she didn't voice. She was submitting, surrendering; she was not accepting.

Time held no meaning as I comforted her, but eventually she calmed and I reluctantly had to release her. The others were close, each harboring their own cocktail of emotions, but the base was the same for all of, a mixture of concern and a desire to help.

My shirt was wet with tears, and it clung to my chest where her head had been. I brushed the stray hairs from her eyes and lifted her to chin to look at me. She was so beautiful. How had I never seen her for the woman she was before?

"I think everyone would like to say hi, Bella, if that's okay." I kept my voice light and hoped she would see the sincerity in my eyes, that she would know I and the others meant no harm.

She looked around, and with a slight nod, she clambered to her feet, wiping the dampness from her cheeks with her sleeve.

"Here, take this." Esme smiled and offered her one of Carlisle's handkerchiefs. Like a startled animal Bella inched forward, reaching out slowly and snatching the gift, as if she expected it to cause her pain.

"T-t-thank you, ma'am," Bella said wiping eyes.

"You're more than welcome, dear." Esme eyes were glossed over with tears that would never fall.

Emmett stepped out to stand closer, looking at Bella like he desperately wanted to run up and sweep her into his arms. Thankfully, he restrained himself. I am sure Bella would not have been receptive to that level of contact yet.

"Hi," he said, waving one of his large paws at her in a playful, childish way.

Bella cocked her head to the side and looked at him as if trying to decipher if he was real. A flicker of want and need passed through her, but she quickly pushed it down and lowered her head submissively, falling back to the darker emotions within. "Hello, sir." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"No, Bella, I'm not a sir, I'm Emmett." His face had fallen and for such a big man, he looked very small at that moment. "Remember?" he asked softly.

She didn't look up. She only nodded. Emmett stepped back to Rosalie's side, and she wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. She whispered some words of comfort too low for Bella's ears, and a small smile came back to his face.

"Well, then," Esme said clapping her together. "Why don't we go downstairs and get you fed? You must be famished." Esme's smile couldn't have been any farther from her true feelings at that moment. She was trying to appear happy and calm, but she was a wreck of emotions. I was actually very proud of her for maintaining her composure as well as she did.

"What do you think, Bella?" I asked. "We can finish chatting with the family downstairs after you eat. It will give you time relax and think."

She contemplated for a second and then nodded her head solemnly. You would think, from her body language, she was walking to her death as she descended the stairs.

There was an underlying current of determination and concentration in her, though, and she was struggling to control her emotions. She had been remarkably docile since waking and that concerned me. Something was up, and we needed to find out what it was. I thought back to the time in Phoenix when she managed to evade Alice and I. Her emotions then were close to how they are now. Was she planning something similar? I dispelled the thoughts as I walked her to the table and the waiting food.

I pulled the chair out for her to take a seat, which resulted in her jumping back and nearly falling to the floor in panic. I moved away and sent her some calm. She must have sensed my influence as she looked at me questioningly. I didn't say a word, though; instead, I moved around to sit opposite her at the table, allowing her space to seat herself and become comfortable.

I watched her as she gingerly picked up the fork and began taking tiny bites of the eggs Esme had prepared. She struggled to eat slowly and keep her expression neutral, but I knew better. She was enjoying every bite, and I was thrilled.

This was probably the first real food she had eaten in long time. There was little to nothing at the house she was kept in. There were only cans of various dog foods and a half empty case of canned condensed soup, all the same flavor, Beef Vegetable. I could only imagine what it must have been like to live off the same thing for years, especially something that looked so vile.

"You don't need to pretend you don't like it. I know you do." I smirked at her, and she peeked up from her plate, only to resume her incredibly slow nibbling.

I didn't say anymore. I just sat and watched. Nearly half an hour later, she had only eaten half of the serving. It didn't seem like nearly enough, but Carlisle was quick to whisper his reassurance that it was plenty given the circumstances.

She scooted her chair back and stood, picking up her plate as she did.

"Here let me take that," I said, walking over to her side of the table. I could feel the panic building in her and quickly countered it with my gift.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head and stood frozen in fear in front of me.

"Bella, we have discussed this. You need to speak when you are here. I can't fix what's wrong if you don't tell me what it is."

She lifted her head and looked at me. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and it fucking crushed me.

"Please, just tell me why you are so upset right now?" I was desperate to make this, whatever had caused this, better.

"I… It's my job to clean up… You wanted to take my plate… I didn't know where the kitchen was. I didn't want you to be punished."

She was fighting the desire to run, and I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "You are never going to be punished again, I swear to you."

Part of her wanted to believe me, but not a big enough part to make a difference. I could only hope that if we fostered that piece of her, nurtured it, that it might someday be big enough to make a change.

Sighing, I motioned to the door. "This way, Bella," I said leading her towards the kitchen. She followed a few steps behind, clutching the plate.

I was pissed. Pissed at Victoria, pissed at Riley, pissed at Edward, and I was pissed at the fucking plate. I wanted to smash it, as it was the only thing in my list of shit that was tangible at the moment, but I couldn't. I wouldn't scare Bella. Instead, I focused my energy on appearing calm and begrudgingly showed her where the soap and sponge were kept so she could wash the damned dish. I knew that this had to happen slowly. There would be times like this where we were going to have to let her follow the only routine she knew, but it didn't make watching it any easier.

Esme and Carlisle appeared in the kitchen as she finished rinsing the plate. Carlisle addressed me in a tone too low and too fast for Bella to understand.

"How are you holding up, Son?" he asked, searching my eyes. He had been concerned before with the toll using my gift so extensively would take on me, and truth be told, I was feeling exhausted.

I scratched at my neck and closed my eyes, letting his caring soothe the burn inside me. Bella's emotions were intense to take. They were incredibly powerful and incredibly dark as well. Using my gift to calm her hadn't affected me as much as just absorbing her heavy emotions had.

"I'm all right," I said.

"Why don't you go speak with Emmett and Rosalie? They are out in the barn repairing some damage. Emmett seems to be struggling, and I think he could use some company," he said.

Carlisle had a way with making a question into a direction. Maybe it was all the time he spent treating patients. It made what he was saying seem like the best idea, and I was inclined to listen. "I won't be far."

I walked over to Bella and told her I was leaving and that I would be back shortly. She whispered a quiet 'okay', and I headed outside, hearing the soft voice of Esme talking to Bella as I did.

When I got to the barn I found Emmett sitting on a sawhorse and Rosalie facing him as she leaned against the doorway. They both looked up at me as I strolled closer.

"How's she doing?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "She's not as closed off as she was, but I am concerned about her intentions. She seems like she is planning something. She's determined, and I can't help but wonder if she's planning on making a run for it when she thinks we aren't looking."

"I don't get how she can want to return there. I know it's Victoria's doing, but I can't accept that she really wants to be there," Rosalie said.

"I know." I sighed and rolled my head back. "We just need to give her time. Have you heard from Edward?" I asked, and they both shook their heads.

"I tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail." Emmett was wringing his hands and anger poured off of him.

Edward had taken his Volvo, and given his propensity for speed, it should take him around 10 hours to reach Elkins. Then, with any luck he will be able to find Peter and Charlotte within a day. However, Edward had already been gone for 10 hours now and I was beginning to regret the choice letting him be the one to go.

"You know if he doesn't find them, if just runs off like a bitch, I'm—" Emmett was now standing, and Rosalie walked over, slapping him upside the head, shutting him up.

"Enough, Emmett," Rosalie chided. "Can't you see Jasper already having a hard time with the emotional climate. He doesn't need you feeding him anymore anger." Defeated, Emmett sat back on the sawhorse and began crushing a rock beneath his foot.

"I was thinking," Emmett said his tone serious. "That really, none of us know how to help someone like Bella. Yeah, Carlisle is a doctor, but he's not a shrink. We need someone who knows that kinda shit. I was thinking that I could you know, study up. If you're all right with that."

I let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea."

His face lit up and he immediately ran off into the house, presumably to begin his new education. I was proud of him and his desire to help. He was such a warm soul beneath his gruff exterior.

"You know you just made his year, right?" Rosalie asked, raising her brow.

I smiled and leaned against the other side of the door frame. "He is a good guy. With his sense of humor and ability to put people at ease, I think he will do great. Bella is going to need all the help and strength we can give her."

We spent the next hour there, leaning against the barn. We watched the Chickadees peck the ground and hop from branch to branch around the bush beneath the oak. I listened to Carlisle and Esme talk to Bella. I felt their hope that she would respond. That the right word would be said and she might awaken as if the spell had been lifted.

She was still there though. We all knew it. That's why it hurt so badly. Bella was there. She was just lost beneath the scars.


	9. Chapter 8: Arrival

**Chapter 8 - Arrival**

* * *

><p><em>… The dirty mattress felt like heaven against my sore body. I traced the new scars on my arm and wondered how long I could survive this life. I reached down and pulled the tattered blanket over me. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me. There I could dream, dream of a place where I could be happy ...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

I checked my watch for the umpteenth time, frustrated that there was still no word from Edward. It had been over twenty four hours now, which was more than ample time to complete the task. He had spoken with conviction and intent when he had agreed to go, but he wasn't being deceitful; he intended to keep his word.

It was possible that Peter had dismembered him and he was now unable to call home. I had considered that possibility when he suggested going and assumed it was Edward's natural martyrdom coming through. The last time Peter and Charlotte were with us, Edward had managed to turn Peter into an enemy in only a matter of days.

It was another example of when Edward's naivety got him in trouble. He suggested that Charlotte might be more comfortable meeting Tanya if she were to cover her scars. His words had cut Charlotte deeply, and she bolted from the house. It had taken Carlisle, Emmett, and I to remove Peter from Edward's throat.

Charlotte had the most trouble coming to terms with how she came into this existence. She wasn't as strong a fighter as the other newborns and took more punishment because of it. Although Charlotte didn't carrying many scars, she still felt shame for them, regardless of my and Peter's reassurances.

Edward had attempted to apologize to Charlotte later on, but Peter wouldn't allow it. He was fiercely protective of her; she was his world. They left soon after that incident, and I hadn't seen them since.

I looked at my watch again. I was restless, and I knew the others were too. I could hear the soft creaking of the rocking chair above me, and Carlisle's soft footsteps moving across the floor. Bella's heart was beating a fast, steady rhythm, and I could feel Carlisle's concern. She had been doing well over the past day. She had eaten another small meal, and with the help of Rosalie and Esme, Carlisle was able to draw some more blood for testing.

Emmett was in the study, researching. I had glanced through the cracked door and quickly moved past when I saw the chaos inside. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight before me. There were texts scattered across the wooden floor, and Emmett sitting perched on a stool in front of the desk reading an online journal. He was focusing with the same level of intensity he did when hunting.

I pulled my phone out and tried Edward's number again, and again the was no answer. This was testing my patience to a new level. If we didn't hear from him soon, we would need to decide whether to send another after them or go without their help.

I walked to the porch and looked out over the fields. The air was heavy and electric; it felt like a storm would be passing through soon. The curtains billowed in the windows as a strong gust of wind pushed into the house. There was something soothing about a summer storm. I think I liked them when I was human. I leaned against the clapboards and closed my eyes, listening to the distant thunder.

Something caught my attention, and I pushed myself off the wall. There was a subtle stirring in the emotional climate. I focused and accounted for each family member, but there was someone else. The threat of Victoria ever present, I alerted the family and was immediately flanked by Emmett and Carlisle.

"How far?" Carlisle asked. He, like Emmett, had taken a slightly defensive pose, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"I don't know exactly, but they're close, and they're slowing down." I knew it wasn't Edward, as the emotions weren't depressing enough. Whoever this was, they were giddy and nearly playful.

"You think it's them?" Emmett asked, his tone serious.

Before I could answer, we all got our answer. Peter and Charlotte appeared in the driveway. They began strolling up the path to the house, walking arm in arm. Charlotte's petite frame made her appear almost childlike as she leaned her head against Peter's arm. They had fed recently, and their eyes were a brilliant shade of red.

I let out the breath I was holding and relaxed. Emmett and Carlisle followed suit.

"Evening, gentlemen," Peter said with a crooked grin, tipping an invisible hat to us. I could feel his curiosity pique, and I knew he had heard Bella's heartbeat. "I hear you require some assistance."

Charlotte smiled at Peter and then looked to me. "Jasper," she said sighing, "it's been too long."

"It has," I agreed.

I was focused on Peter as Charlotte greeted the others. He was looking at the house with intense curiosity, his head cocked slightly to the side listening. He seemed completely oblivious to anything else at the moment. I felt everyone's protectiveness and concern growing, but he wasn't thirsty or at a threat of losing control. In fact, he was feeling concern and confusion, nothing remotely dangerous. I gave Carlisle and Emmett a quick nod of assurance and a dose of calm.

Charlotte had noticed Bella's heartbeat as well, but without sensing her emotions, you wouldn't have known it by her outward appearance. She was raised in a time where manners were ingrained in you. Peter had been as well, but you wouldn't always know it from observing him.

"Peter," Charlotte chided, nudging him in the side with a giggle.

He snapped his attention back to us with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Seems you have much to tell," he said. "But first, I owe you a proper greeting."

I laughed and dropped low into a crouch.

He shot past me in blur, and I braced myself for his attack. He was a fast and agile opponent at times, but now didn't seem one of those. With a straight forward push, he sent us both careening off the end of the porch. I could hear Esme quietly cursing the damage upstairs.

When we hit the ground, I sprang to my feet and crouched again, and within seconds, we were once again twisting and flipping in a violent dance. Dust clouded the air around us as we circled each other, both of us grinning like fools. When I saw my opportunity, I sprang and locked him tightly in a hold, forcing him to the ground.

"Uncle!" Peter cried between laughs.

I released him, offering him a hand up, and we both dusted ourselves off.

"You seem happier," Peter commented, slapping my shoulder.

"Hardly," I said, scoffing at his observation. I wasn't sure how he could come to that conclusion. I had actually begun to question whether this current situation had caused me to age, as it had been one of the most trying times in my life.

Peter gave me an appraising look. "No, you are happier. I can see it in your eyes."

He turned and quickly moved to Charlotte's side. He positioned himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders pulling her close.

"Rosalie," Peter greeted with a nod as she exited the house and walked over to meet them. Immediately she and Charlotte were happily engrossed in conversation. They had hit it off well on their first meeting and now was no different. They had much in common; they were both the product of a lost era. They had each lived comfortable lives until the Great Depression came and brought everyone to their knees.

Emmett came to Rosalie's side and mimicked Peter's stance, holding Rosalie from behind.

"I hate to interrupt," Emmett whispered in her ear, "but I think we should go in. There is a lot we all need to discuss. You girls can finish comparing how similar I am to Clark Gable later."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and they both giggled, but there was a serious tone beneath the light hearted banter. We all knew the story that had to be told, and I was particularly worried how Charlotte would react, and in turn, Peter. He had seen violence and torture, but Bella had a way of pulling people in. She made things personal even when you didn't want them to be. If Charlotte reacted poorly, Peter wouldn't stay out of protection of her. I prayed silently to whatever god there was, that this went well. We needed their help.

"I think we should adjourn to the house and discuss the reason why we have requested your assistance." Carlisle motioned towards the house, and we all filed in.

I monitored Peter's reaction to Bella's scent, but he seemed fine. I wasn't as concerned for Charlotte as she had always had excellent control, even as a newborn.

Everyone but Esme, who was still with Bella, found their way to the living room.

Peter had stretched out in the large loveseat, and Charlotte was sitting perched on his lap. Rosalie was sitting on the couch and Emmett was sitting on the arm rest beside her, while Carlisle paced the room.

"As you mentioned earlier, Peter, there is much to tell. Things have changed, and I believe you are both wondering who that heartbeat belongs to," I explained. They both nodded slightly for me to continue. "Her name is Isabella Swan, and she needs your help. We all do."

"Jasper, excuse me for sounding crass, but why does a human need our help?" Charlotte asked. She wasn't being insensitive. She was genuinely curious.

"It all started with Edward," I began.

"Somehow that fails to surprise me," Peter said under his breath. He mumbled something else about missed opportunities. I let it go for now, but later we would be revisiting that comment. I was curious to know what fate had befallen Eddie boy. I could assume he wasn't dead, but he didn't return home either.

I continued on with my explanation starting with the first moment Bella entered our lives. I told how Edward had left her for her protection, how Alice had seen her future disappear,and our resulting belief that she was dead. I passed quickly over the subject of Alice, telling them of her withdrawal from life and how her visions had failed to show Bella.

Peter and Charlotte were listening to every detail intently. At one point, Peter shifted Charlotte in his lap so he could sit up and lean forward to listen.

I paused in my retelling when I heard the now familiar beat of Bella's heart change pace; it was speeding up. I closed my eyes and focused on her, sending her as much calm as I could muster. It seemed to have worked as her heart began to slow, but I could still feel Carlisle's unease.

"Please excuse me. I need to tend to Bella," Carlisle said, stepping from the room.

"Bella?" Peter asked, his brow furrowed in thought.

"She prefers it over Isabella, or at least she used to," Emmett answered.

"To understand, I must finish the story," I said. "Whether it was coincidence or fate, something led us here, and here is where we found her again. But this time she was different. She was only broken shell of the girl we once knew."

I told them everything, every detail of what had happened, what I had seen and done. What Bella had lived through alone and finally onto the threat that Victoria's desire for revenge posed.

"Do you really believe she's capable of creating an army?" Peter asked.

"I believe she has the determination, but not the skill. Alone she won't be able to handle many newborns. She will most likely seek help if she wishes to increase her numbers."

"You have my commitment, and I am sure Peter is willing to assist as well." Charlotte stood and walked to stand in front of me. "I look forward to meeting the girl who warmed this heart," she said pointing a tiny finger into my chest, and then looked up at me thoughtfully. "Peter's right, you know. You're happier."


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected

**Chapter 9 - Unexpected**

* * *

><p>… <em>The pain was excruciating. I heard the sickening crack of bone breaking under his weight, and I was sure that this was it. I was going to die.<em>

_He shifted his weight and I screamed, expecting death. But he was gone, and when I looked up, I saw Victoria's enraged eyes looking back. She was feral, snarling and growling as she tore him from the room. Riley was quickly at my side, gently lifting me into his arms. They had saved me ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

Were Peter and Charlotte right? Was I happier? I hardly thought so, but it wasn't something I wanted to take the time to dwell on. We needed to move forward with our plans to protect Bella, and ourselves, from any threat Victoria could pose.

But first we were going to have to get some introductions out of the way. I was nervous about Bella's possible reaction to meeting them, but I had a suspicion that the red eyes they sported would work in our favor.

Bella had always had a way of looking at the world that was unlike anyone else I had ever met; it was like she saw your soul and knew whether you meant harm. That gift for seeing people for who they really were had allowed her to walk fearlessly into our lives. I hoped that part of it was still there, that she would come to see us as family again. Come to see me as a friend.

Peter and Charlotte were waiting outside for my word that Bella was ready. Esme and Rosalie were with them. I heard Carlisle trying to call Edward when he was upstairs with Bella, but again the phone went to voicemail. There was a vibe of intense concern and curiosity coming from Esme, and I assumed she was concerned for Edward's welfare. She would always see him as a son, not matter what he did.

The emotional atmosphere was killing me. If I was to go prepare Bella for visitors, I would need a calmer environment. With one last glance at the stairwell, I turned and walked out to the porch.

Peter was sitting on the floor with his back against one of the posts, his knees drawn up and his hands busy twisting a piece of straw grass. He gave me a gentle nod and a slight smile before continuing his mindless ministrations. Esme and Rosalie were showing Charlotte the garden. Charlotte seemed to be relishing the opportunity to talk to other people.

Peter looked up at me appraisingly. "Something on your mind?"

I shrugged nonchalantly and leaned against a post. "Just wondering about Edward?" I felt everyone's attention heighten, and I knew they were all awaiting the answer.

It was now Peter's turn to be confused. His brow furrowing as he spoke. "About his sexuality or his lack of thereof? Because I believe you know where I stand on both of those issues."

I stifled a laugh. "No, I meant, where is he?"

Peter looked surprised. "How would I know? I haven't spoken to him in years. When he arrived with the letter, I snatched it and walked off. For all I know he's still standing there like a scarecrow."

"Really?" I asked in shock. "When we didn't hear from him, I assumed that you had… _incapacitated_ him."

Charlotte appeared at Peter's side and sat down in his lap. He loosely wrapped his arms around her as she addressed me. "No matter how ignorant Edward can be, he is still your family. Neither Peter, nor I, would ever overstep those bounds. Besides, I think we have all had enough violence in our lives that we don't need to be carelessly creating more."

"I apologize to you both. I didn't mean to offend you." I projected my emotions to them and let them feel my remorse. True to their forgiving nature, they both smiled and responded in kind.

"Jasper, we're all family here. No need for apologies. It's an understandable assumption given our last visit." Charlotte spoke with sincerity.

"We were all—" Esme started, but Peter put up his hand to stop her.

"Please no more apologies. It's in the past." He smiled warmly and Esme returned it with a smile of her own. The tension was now noticeably lessened and I felt comfortable going to see Bella.

As I walked into the house, I listened as Peter, Charlotte, and Esme overcame the previous tension and began speaking like longtime friends. It felt good that they were being so accepting of one another, like my past and present had melded into one. It was good.

When I approached Bella's room, I was smacked with a wall of frustration. I could hear Carlisle's movements in the far corner of the room. Bella's fear and panic was growing, and I didn't bother knocking as I entered the room. What I saw was heart wrenching. She was once again curled up in the corner with a pillow clutched in her arms. Carlisle knelt in front of her as he whispered reassurances, but upon my entering, he stood and walked over to greet me.

"I'm afraid she has reacted poorly to something I have said or done, but for the life of me I don't know what it was." Carlisle was visibly frustrated.

I sent him some reassurance. "It could have happened to any of us. Don't blame yourself."

He looked comforted by my words and a weak smile played on his lips. "That's very kind of you, but I am afraid I still feel responsible. I will let you have some privacy, maybe she will respond better to you alone." With a sigh, he patted my shoulder and turned to leave.

Before he reached the door, he stopped and looked at me with a pained expression. "Please tell her that I am sorry and that I didn't mean to scare her." His voice was no more than a whisper. I nodded and turned my attention to the fragile girl in the corner, who was watching me with growing curiosity.

I slowly approached and as I did I had a realization as to why she was curious. The light from the window was hitting my exposed skin and making my scars more visible. Although normally I wasn't one to parade my scars, this was different. This was Bella, and for her it seemed I would do anything.

Without a word I crouched down to her level and extended my hand to her, palm side up, making sure to go slow as not to startle her further. Her gaze darted between my face and arm before I felt her emotions begin to shift and a minute feeling of trust emerged. I tried to remain still, but knowing there was an inkling of trust for me made me smile.

She hesitantly looked up at me again, and noticing my smile, she pulled away looking confused.

"Hey, it was just smile. I'm happy, that's all." I cocked my head to the side, leaving my arm extended out between still, hoping that maybe that moment of trust would be regained. But it only seemed to cause her more confusion. Like a flickering candle, her emotions flashed in hazy spurts, fear, loss, confusion, and a tiny dash of trust just barely lighting the background. I breathed a sigh of relief, her trust was still there.

Her features twitched slightly with each passing second. It was like she trying to recall the expressions that belonged to each emotion. She seemed to finally settle on one that looked like a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Her brows were knitted together and her teeth were just grazing the dry skin of her bottom lip in quiet thought.

"What I wouldn't give to know what you were thinking," I whispered quietly to myself and was surprised when she not only heard me but answered.

"I-I-I was… I'm sorry, never mind." She shook her head as if trying to dismiss the thought.

"My scars." I reached over and tilted her chin to look at me. "It's okay, we both have them." Seeing the relief in her eyes at my words made a smile pull at the corner of my mouth. Seeing her relax like that let me a feeling of serenity wash over me I had never felt before.

She looked to my arm. "Did they do t-t-that to you?" she whispered pointing to my scarred skin.

"The people who gave me those have long since met their end." What I had hoped would calm her only now seemed to be confusing her more.

"Y-y-you mean the others didn't give you them?"

"No." I took her trembling hands in mine and calmed her with my gift. "They would _never _hurt someone like that. It's against everything they believe." I felt a twinge of guilt. They may not have believed in violence, but I once defined it. And the death I served Riley was far from painless.

"You can trust them, Bella."

"How?"

"How what?" I asked.

"How do you know to trust them?"

"It's a feeling. Do you trust me?" I was more than eager for her answer. I thought she was beginning to be comfortable with me but her ranging emotions made it hard to be sure.

She was silent for a long moment, considering my question. My hope faded. I had asked too much too soon.

"I do," she said eventually. "I trust you."

She _trusted_ me. She trusted _me_. That was more than I ever imagined I would hear. I was grinning like a fool, and I couldn't seem to do much about it.

"That's good," I said. "Because I will never hurt you, and I promise you that no one here will ever hurt you."

She looked at me skeptically for a second, and then nodded. "Okay."

"There are two others here you haven't met yet, they have just arrived. Their names are Peter and Charlotte. They are good people. You can trust them. But their eyes aren't like mine. They're red."

Bella sucked in a breath, and she brought her hand up to her forehead and rubbed her brow. Panic flooded her system.

"Shhh, Bella." I sent her some calm and waited as her heart rate slowed again.

"I-I-I don't understand. It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"This," she said gesturing around her. "You, your eyes. Maybe I am just falling for your tricks and Victoria was right..." she trailed off as she clambered to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her midsection and began pacing in short strides.

"Bella-"

"Good, bad... Red... yellow bad... Bad..."

Shit. She was having some kind of breakdown. Her fingers clawed into her arms. I moved and stood in front of her pacing line and pushed as much calm as I could at her. She slowed her pacing, but was still frantic.

I realized that everything she knew was being turned on its head. It was something that was bound to happen, and I hoped that in some way it was a good sign. I just wished that it didn't put her health at risk. Knowing how weak she was, I listened to each beat of her heart, hoping I hadn't pushed her too far.

Suddenly, she stopped her movements and stood frozen in front of me, her hands dropping to her sides and her eyes looking tired. "I-I-I can trust you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement and a correct one at that. She could trust me.

"You can trust me. I mean it when I say this, I would rather die than let anything happen to you."

Her features were still tense but she nodded sharply, wrapping her arms back around her middle. I stood frozen, waiting for her to step away out of the closeness that was between us, but she didn't. She dropped her gaze to the floor. She was like a shrinking violet, pulling closed.

I stepped forward, and in one move, I had my arms around her pulling her small form against me. She was so soft, so warm, and so frail. Her arms stayed around herself, but she allowed me to pull her close. After a moment, she nestled her face into my chest, her warm breath moving across my skin, sending an amazing sensation through me.

This was right. This is where I needed to be and I was never letting go.

I could have stayed like that for an eternity, there with her against me, but she had other ideas. With a small nudge, she pushed my arms away and I reluctantly let her go. I knew I wasn't looking at the Bella I once knew, but I was more than happy to get to know this one.

I watched her curiously as she walked away from me and carefully made her way towards the bathroom. Her gait was still slightly off. Carlisle had said it was from a poorly healed break in her pelvis. He said it wasn't something that should be overly painful now, but I could feel her slight twinge of pain when she bent to pick up the brush that had fallen to the floor. This was something I would need to discuss further with Carlisle. She had been through enough pain already. She didn't need any more.

She didn't close the door to the bathroom, and I could only hope she wasn't planning on doing anything too human in there. Thankfully she stepped out a minute later holding the hairbrush.

She sat on the bed and combed her hair and then shakily stood to face me. Though she wasn't as fearful as before, she was still afraid. But true to everything I had knew of Bella, she was pushing it down and trying to stand tall.

"I'm ready." She pulled at the hem of her shirt as she spoke, flattening out the edges again and again nervously with her palms.

"Ready?"

"To meet them, the ones you told me about. I just... I..." she trailed off, her emotions telling the story she couldn't. She was full of longing. She missed what she had come accustomed to. She had grown close to Victoria and Riley whether she had wanted to or not. I think for her, the chance to meet another red eyed vampire was a comforting thought. There really was a twisted sense of logic in it all.

"You don't have to explain, empath remember?" the corner of my mouth lifted into a smile. I hoped she would smile back, but I knew it was too soon. Instead, I was completely comfortable settling for her small nod of acknowledgment and not causing her to recoil into herself

I walked over and opened the door, gesturing her through. I was mindful of her heart rate and pain as we walked slowly towards the staircase, me slightly in the lead. I kept one arm out behind her prepared to offer her support if she lost her strength.

"This way," I said motioning toward the living room.

She walked beside me as we entered the room, my hand never leaving the small of her back. As we reached the middle of the room, Peter and Charlotte rose slowly from the couch.

Even though I knew that Bella saw red eyed vampires differently, it still didn't prepare me for the complete lack of fear she felt at seeing them. She was completely unfazed by their presence; in fact, she was comforted.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my friends Peter and-"

"Charlotte." Charlotte had stepped forward with a warm smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

Peter stayed a step back behind his wife, his thumbs hitched in his pockets and a crooked grin on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Peter nodded and I felt Bella's emotions shift.

She stepped out from beside me and began to move towards them. I watched with rapt attention as she flitted her gaze between them both, and then without hesitation, launched herself into Charlotte's arms.

To say I was shocked would have been understatement. I was downright blown away, and from the bewildered expression on Charlotte's face, I wasn't the only one.

Her expression quickly changed to one of heartfelt compassion as Bella's soft sobs filled the room. Charlotte's whole demeanor changed. Gone was any confusion of why they were here. Bella had already won her over, just like she had us all.

Peter stepped back and moved to my side as we both watched Charlotte guide Bella to the couch. He was feeling shock at the scene, but a huge measure of compassion and concern was coming from him, too.

"I would say that went rather well, wouldn't you?" he chuckled.


	11. Chapter 10: Resentment

**Chapter 10 - Resentment**

* * *

><p>… "<em>Shhh," Victoria soothed. "He's gone now. It was just a nightmare."<em>

_I had dreamt about him again, him on top of me, pinning me down. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his yellow eyes staring down at me._

"_You said you would keep me safe," I cried against her._

"_You're safe. He's gone now, and he won't be back." She gently shifted the pillows and laid me back. "You need to rest."_

_She tucked the blanket around me and left the room. The pain my only company as I drifted off to sleep..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

I knew Bella would have a strong reaction to their eyes, but I wasn't expecting her to throw herself into Charlotte's arms.

"It's all right, Angel. It's all right," Charlotte soothed as she held her tight, rocking her gently and stroking her hair.

Bella cried herself to sleep with her head nestled in the crook of Charlotte's arm. She looked so small and childlike. Being careful not to wake her, Charlotte wriggled out from beneath her, laying her down gently and tucking the quilt that hung from the couch around her.

With a soft, curious expression, Peter went to Bella's side. He knelt down and glanced over her exposed skin. I knew he was appraising her scars. Protectiveness and anger boiled up in him the longer he looked. Charlotte stood beside him resting a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and tilted his head, watching her sleep. I watched as he brought his hand up to her face, and using the utmost care, he gently smoothed back a stray piece of hair. Bella's head turned into his touch. Even in sleep she searched out the cool comfort of vampire flesh. The reaction surprised Peter. It wasn't normal for a human to instinctively crave contact with us, but Bella was always an exception and that was something he would come to learn.

"She's captivating," Peter said, his eyes still fixed on Bella's sleeping form.

Charlotte traced her fingers over Peter's neck, gaining his attention. He stood and together they stepped away, a slight reluctance in their emotions. This situation was completely new territory for them, and I knew it was difficult. They never put themselves in the position to be this close to a human, at least one not meant for death. They were handling it well, though, and had both become enchanted with her in only minutes. It put me at ease knowing they could now understand why we had to save her, why we were protecting her.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the soft rustling of Bella tossing in her sleep. Her sleep had been fitful lately, and this was no exception. She squirmed, twisting herself in the quilt. Her brow wrinkled as she moaned in frustration. I went to her side and gently untangled the blanket from around her. I did my best to move slowly and carefully, sending her a mixture of soothing emotions to keep her under.

She rolled onto her side and pulled her legs up close to her chest. She had a beauty about her unlike anything seen before. It came from within, and it pulled me to her like a magnet.

As I lingered there beside her, I was overcome with an urge to press a kiss to her hair. It was sudden and caught me off guard. I knew I had a strong connection to her, but this was different. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to hold her like I once did Alice, and it terrified me.

I didn't know if I could be what she needed. She was so fragile, both physically and emotionally. I used to think Edward was merely overreacting with the way he hovered over her for safety, but now I understood why he was so protective. With every soft beat of her heart, I was reminded of how easily she could disappear from my life.

With Alice things were always planned. She had found me and told me what our future together would be. With Bella I had no idea, and the thought that she might reject me made my dead heart clench.

We left Bella to rest and gathered on the porch. Carlisle stood behind Esme with his arms wrapped around her waist. Emmett and Rosalie were positioned similarly beside them. Peter and Charlotte both stood beside me, holding hands.

There was a heavy feeling in the air and an awkward tension. No one harbored ill will towards Peter and Charlotte for Bella's reaction, but they still felt a certain level of resentment. Esme was especially hurt. She had such a strong maternal instinct to tend to her yet couldn't because Bella was still so terrified.

Carlisle pulled Esme closer, whispering reassurances to her as he did. The love they shared was beautiful. It was one of the better parts of being an empath in this family.

"I think we all are aware of Bella's reaction, yes?" I looked around at the faces of the family as they all nodded. "And I know it was unexpected, but you need to know that from what I have felt, it wasn't personal." I paused to look at Esme. "She didn't run to Charlotte because of personal attachment, but rather safety."

"He's right," Emmett said. "The way she reacted has nothing to do with who she likes better. It was purely instinctual. Charlotte is a woman with red eyes. Bella is going to be drawn to that if given the option. She doesn't know anything else."

"Well said, Son." I could feel Carlisle's pride at Emmett's words. I was feeling it, too. He had focused all his energy over the last week on research, and it seemed to be paying off. "Now that we are all here for a moment, I would like to address the issue of Edward. I received a call from Eleazar earlier. It seems Edward arrived at their door this morning, or rather was found sitting outside beneath one of Carmen's Quaking Aspens. He was rather depressed, but they managed to coax him in and are taking him hunting as we speak."

Rosalie scoffed. "That is so like him, to make us worry then show up crying on their doorstep like a hurt puppy. As far as I am concerned, he can stay there."

Her sentiment was shared by everyone. No one was anxious for his return, not even Esme.

"He will be staying in Denali for the time being," Carlisle addressed Rosalie. "But that leads to our second set of business, moving."

Carlisle looked to me to take the lead and I nodded, stepping forward. "Yes, I think it would be prudent for us to prepare for a move as soon as possible. Without Alice's visions, and Edward's mind reading, we are at a disadvantage. Our numbers are improved with the addition of Peter and Charlotte, but not knowing exactly what kind of threat Victoria may pose, moving to an area of our advantage would be best. After some discussion, Carlisle and I both agree Alaska would be the safest option."

I could feel Peter and Charlotte's distaste at the choice of location. Alaska wasn't exactly a hotbed for criminal activity, and their feeding habits would most likely suffer because of it.

"Denali!" Rosalie snapped, pushing back Emmett as he tried to pull her back. "You can't be serious. You want to go to Edward!"

"No, we would go the house on Healy Lake, and Edward won't be staying with us." Carlisle interjected, immediately quelling the tension.

Esme stepped forward and took Rosalie's hands, a pleading look on her face. "Please, Rosalie, don't be angry. I know that Edward acted irresponsibly, but I think given time I know he will come to understand the depth of the situation. He is young and confused, but he belongs with us."

"Irresponsible? Is that what you would call what he's done?" Rosalie's eyes were dark as she glared daggers at Esme. Carlisle took a step closer, protectiveness emanating from him in waves. "I think it stretches far beyond irresponsibility don't you?" she sneered.

It seemed that everything Rosalie had bottled up was bubbling to the surface and Esme was on the receiving end. Emmett was trying to calm her, rubbing a hand over her shoulder as his other rested on her arm. I knew he was prepared to tighten his hold and pull her back if needed.

Rosalie tried to shake him off unsuccessfully and Carlisle gave me a knowing look. I understood his concern. He didn't want this to explode into a physical altercation and wanted me to assist with my gift if needed.

"_He _brought a human into this life and then left her to fend for herself. Then when he got his second chance he left again because she wasn't in the same condition he left her in. Well I'm sorry, Esme, but life doesn't come with a return policy. He made his choices, and as far as I'm concerned, he can stay up there in Denali and wallow for eternity. I'm done with him."

She pushed Emmett back from her and ran off toward the tree line, her pain and anger still lingering heavy in the air. Carlisle pulled a stunned Esme into his arms and rested his chin on her head. Emmett disappeared into the trees after Rosalie.

I think we all knew that Rosalie's reaction was deeper than she showed on the surface. Edward had essentially looked at Bella and decided she was tainted. Rosalie took that to her heart. After the way she was brought into this life, it made sense for her to take Edward's response personally. I think she saw Bella as an extension of her human self and would therefore protect her the same as she would Emmett or herself.

I heard a small indrawn breath come from behind me. I turned and saw a timid Bella standing in the doorway watching. In the excitement we had all somehow missed Bella waking. I smiled, walking over to her, hoping she hadn't seen Rosalie's entire performance.

"Hey, darlin, how was your nap?"

She hesitated for a moment, looking at her hands. "Good, I liked the couch. It was soft."

My smile broadened. "I'm sure Esme is pleased to hear that. Would you like to join us? We were just discussing how beautiful the weather is here compared to Alaska."

It wasn't a complete lie, but I still caught Carlisle quirking a brow at me out of the corner of my eye.

She smiled weakly and stepped out. Much to my dismay though, she moved past me and went to stand beside Charlotte and Peter.

"Wonderful to see you awake again," Peter greeted her kindly, and Bella nodded.

Wanting to be close to her, I moved to stand beside Peter, leaning nonchalantly on the post. Peter caught my subtle action and grinned. He was a perceptive man.

"Before you came out, Jasper was informing us all of the great atmosphere that Alaska has to offer. Have you ever been to Alaska, Bella?" Peter asked her.

As far as I knew she hadn't.

"Umm... no," she said with a small shake of her head, but it sounded more like a question.

"Well, in that case I am sure you will really enjoy visiting." Peter winked at me and smiled. "Isn't that right, Jasper?"

He was never one for beating around the bush, and this was apparently no exception.

"Y-you're leaving?" Bella looked to Charlotte with an expression of pure horror.

"We're not leaving you." Charlotte took Bella's hands in hers, stroking her thumb across the back of her hand reassuringly.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Peter said softly. "But we are going to Alaska, all of us."

"T-t-together?"

Charlotte stroked Bella's hair gently. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

Immediately Bella relaxed, and Charlotte put an arm around her shoulders.

Peter stepped forward, offering an arm to each of them. "Would you two lovely ladies be interested in accompanying me for a stroll?"

Bella looked surprised by his forwardness. Peter didn't once act like she might refuse him or that she was even any different than your average girl.

Bella looked at me as if asking permission. I nodded and forced a smile. She took his arm and together they made their way out into the field.

"You know that in my day it was said fresh air like this could heal all that ailed you." Peter's tone was warm. and his southern accent still hung on every word. "But I suppose that wasn't entirely true as the life expectancy was rather low. Of course, as you know, I was an exception."

Though I knew this was what Bella needed, I was slightly jealous of the way Bella responded to them both. That minute feeling of trust she had for me paled in comparison to what she felt for them. I felt irrationally angry at it all. I knew this was good, that she was happier with them. But I wanted it to be me she felt that way with.

I heard the soft footsteps of Carlisle and Esme coming up behind me. I didn't want sympathy. Even though they weren't fully aware of the connection I had with Bella, they still knew I was closer to her than I once was. I had felt it before in their emotions. Their curiosity would spike when I was watching Bella sleep, and their understanding and love when I held her.

I wondered if they knew I had fallen in love with her, because watching Peter and Charlotte walk with her made me realize that very truth. I was completely and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan.


	12. Chapter 11: Unpredictable

**Chapter 11 - Unpredictable**

* * *

><p><em>… My eyes snapped open, and my heart pounded in my chest. My skin was damp with sweat. The dream had seemed so real, and now that I was awake, I felt even more alone. I tried to look through the darkness to assure myself there was nothing to fear, but shadows around me only proved more frightening. I wanted Victoria. I needed her to tell me it was all going to be okay.<em>

_A sob escaped me as I pulled the blanket tighter around me. The creaking of the door caught my attention, causing me to jump. At first it seemed the dream was coming true, but as the silhouetted shape stepped forward, I could see it wasn't that man again. It was only Riley._

_He looked sad as he stared down at me. I wondered why he was here. He wasn't as close to me as Victoria._

_He stepped forward and crouched down beside me, and I watched with a fearful gaze._

_"I brought you something. I know that you haven't been sleeping well, and I just thought you might like this," he said as he tied a small leather bracelet around my wrist. "My sister made it for me. She said it was good luck."_

_Without another word, he stood up and left the room. I closed my other hand around my wrist and clutched it to my chest. That simple action meant the world to me, and I would never forget it…_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

Music blared from the barn as Rosalie roughly tore the barn door from its hinges. She was intending to repair it, but it seemed her emotions had gotten the best of her.

She and Emmett had returned early this morning. They had spent the night together in the woods talking, and at times loudly enough we were able to hear. Emmett had tried to reason with her, to calm her, but it failed. She wasn't in the mood to be reasoned with. She was too hurt and frustrated. I think we all knew that the feeling. Seeing Bella like this was a direct link to her entry in this world. They had both been controlled and taken advantage of, and it made the emotional scars Rosalie carried even more painful.

I could feel her pain and anger from the steps of the porch. Emmett was still with her, but had taken to standing in the far side of the barn out of sight as Rosalie took her pain out on the old wood of the barn. I wanted to go comfort her, but I knew Emmett was there for her, and she needed him more than me.

Bella had woken an hour ago, and I could hear Esme preparing her breakfast. Peter and Charlotte had left in the early hours of the morning to find a 'decent meal' as Peter called it. Carlisle had attempted to convince them of the benefits of a vegetarian diet, but it fell on deaf ears. They smiled and thanked him for his thoughts, but declined his advice. They were both very comfortable with their lifestyle, and it suited them. I honestly couldn't picture them with golden eyes.

The creak of the screen door caught my attention and I turned to see Esme looking at me warmly. "I've made Bella some breakfast, and I was wondering if you would like to bring it up to her."

"Yeah, I'd love to," I said, following her into the kitchen to retrieve the tray of food she had prepared.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring this up?" I asked, feeling her emotions as I did.

She gave me a tight smile and nodded her head, putting a hand on my back and hurrying me out the kitchen. She was feeling a mixture of longing and guilt, and I wasn't comfortable leaving her without knowing what was causing that particular combination.

I stopped and turned to her, raising a brow as I studied her face. She wouldn't look at me; instead, she looked at her feet. "Esme, we are family. You can tell me what's wrong."

She sighed heavily and then looked up to meet my eyes, guilt practically consuming her. "It's just that I want more than anything to go up there, to see her and take care of her, but I can't. It's just so draining seeing her like that, and when she recoils from me… it's just too much," she confessed quietly.

Balancing the tray in one hand, I put an arm around her and pulled her into my side. A soft sob escaped her. "Shhh, you're not alone, Esme. I swear to you that everyone here has had the same feelings at one time or another, even me."

She lifted her head and looked up at me. "Thank you, Jasper. Now, I am sure Bella would prefer her food warm, so out you go," she said, nudging me out the doorway with a gentle pat to the back.

I passed Carlisle as I ascended the stairs. He gave me nod as I went by. Feeding time with Bella had become a daily challenge. You never knew how she would receive you. But the struggle was worth it because in the last week we had seen a steady increase in her strength, and her once ashen skin was finally showing a hint of healthy color again.

I knocked softly on her door and waited briefly for a reply I knew I was unlikely to get. When none came, I turned the handle and let the door slowly fall open. She was sitting in the rocking chair facing the window with her legs drawn up beneath her.

She didn't turn and acknowledge my presence, and it seemed like it was going to be one of those days.

"Bella, I've brought you some food," I said as I placed the tray on the dresser, keeping a close eye on her emotions.

Last night when Carlisle had tried to coax her into eating more, she had lost her temper suddenly and thrown her food across the room. I was able to calm her without the need of medical intervention, but none of were sure what had set it off. There were still many things that were a mystery, and it made approaching Bella a minefield of potential problems.

I stepped closer to her and peered around the chair so I could see her face. When she caught my eye, she looked away quickly.

"Bella," I shook my head as I smiled. "What are we going to do with you?" I said more to myself than to her as I stepped away.

"So, are you hungry?" I asked, walking back over to retrieve the tray, and as I suspected, she gave no answer. Yep, this was not going to be an easy morning.

"Okay, you don't want to talk that's fine, but you will eat." I took the tray and placed it on the small end table beside the window. Then being careful not to scare her, I grabbed the rocking chair and slowly eased it around to face me. "There, that should do," I said satisfied, taking a seat in front of her.

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest, at times she could act just like a child. I was slightly surprised to get this level of irritation from her. She had been doing rather well lately.

I think having Peter and Charlotte away this morning, combined with another rough night of sleep, had made her frustrated and cranky. It wasn't something I could hold against her. It wasn't really her fault.

I ignored her protests, and taking the fork, I stabbed a piece of egg and brought it to her lips. She averted her eyes and pressed her lips together tightly. I sighed, but held the food so it just touched her mouth.

"Open up." I cocked my head to the side as I grinned. "If you want to act like a child, I will treat you like one," I said plainly. I knew she could see me out of the corner of her eye, and I was more than enjoying getting a bit of a rise out of her. I could feel her annoyance, but that was good, it meant she was feeling something other than pain.

"I can do this all day," I said cheerfully.

I felt her emotions change, and she relaxed back in the chair. I was disappointed though when she reached up and took the fork from me. I rather liked the idea of feeding her.

I sat and watched as she slowly nibbled away at the food on her plate. She didn't eat a lot, but it was more than what she had eaten her first day here.

"Peter and Charlotte should be back soon," I said, finally getting a look of interest from her.

"When?" she asked.

"Soon, I imagine in an hour or so." A weak smile twitched at the corners of her mouth, and she looked back at the plate and continued eating.

After a few more bites, she placed the fork on the plate and slid it away from her. I wished she had eaten more, but it was still a fair amount. As I went to stand, I felt her suddenly become upset. I stopped and replayed the latest events in my mind, trying to find what had caused it, but I found nothing.

"Bella," I said softly, leaning towards her as I tried to gain her attention. When she didn't look up, I slipped a finger beneath her chin and guided her head up enough to meet my gaze. Her eyes were teary, and she looked so heart broken. She sniffled and tried to look away, but I wouldn't let her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, drawing her arms tightly around herself.

I shook my head as my other hand came to cup her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She sniffled again and tried to wipe her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "Yes, I do. I was rude to you. I didn't mean to be. I don't know what came over me. Please don't be mad—"

I couldn't let her continue. I had to let her know just how far from angry I was. I slipped my arms around her and pulled her into me. She didn't resist; instead, she melted into me. When her breathing calmed, I gathered her into my arms and carried over to the bed where I settled down with her beside me.

Using a feather touch, I traced my fingers slowly over her arm as she curled into me. She sighed in contentment, and I could feel the change in emotion. She was enjoying our contact nearly as much I was.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, pulling my head back so I could see her.

"Better," she said softly.

I pulled her close to me, and before I could think about what I was doing, I placed a kiss against her hair. If my heart weren't already frozen, it would have skipped a beat. I had no idea why I did it, but I couldn't take it back. All I could do now was hope she would react okay.

I felt like I waited an eternity, but in reality it was only seconds before she lifted her head. She didn't say a word. She simply watched me emotionlessly for a moment, then relaxed back down against me. I searched her emotions and nothing alarming, and I settled back, comforted slightly by the knowledge I hadn't upset with my action.

As we laid there, I began to think of something that we could do together that wasn't too demanding for her. I looked around the room, and when my eyes fell on the shelf, I knew exactly what we could do.

I gently rubbed her arm to gain her attention. "I have an idea, something we can do together."

She leaned up on an elbow and looked at me sheepishly. "W-what do you mean?"

I nodded towards the shelf across from us. "Chess, I could teach you how to play chess."

My suggestion left her bewildered for a moment, but she sat up and looked over at the game and then back at me. "I don't think I will be very good, maybe you should play with someone better, like Carlisle. He seems really smart."

I shook my head. "So are you. You'll be fine, come on," I said, standing up and taking her hand. I quickly got the game and prepared the board, setting it up on the small end table, positioning two chairs on either side.

"There, all set," I said, gesturing toward the board. She looked at it skeptically, but took a seat in the rocking chair. Once again, she sat with her legs curled beneath her. I wondered if maybe the injury to her pelvis was the reason behind the odd position, maybe it relieved some of the discomfort.

She really seemed to enjoy the lesson, and it seemed to help her open up. We didn't talk much, but every once in a while she would smile when I spoke, and it warmed my heart. It felt good having her content without Peter or Charlotte having to be beside us.

After about ten moves, she yawned widely and I noticed just how tired she had become over the course of the last hour.

"Would you like to take a break?" I asked her, eyeing her as she pondered over her next move. She had her fingers hovering just over a piece, not quite committing to touch it.

"Just one more move," she said, pulling her lip between her teeth as her eyes glanced around the board. I knew her next move. I wasn't playing to win, but I was trying to at least appear as such. She picked up bishop, and slid it down the board, coming to rest just four spaces from my king.

A slight smile twitched at her lips. "That's check, right?"

I looked down at the board and then back at her, "Yes, that is indeed check."

She clapped her hands together and leaned back, smiling. There was a twinkle in her eye I hadn't seen in years, but it broken as another yawn escaped her.

"Come on, Bella, let's take a break." I stood and offered her a hand.

As she rose, a spike of pain came over her and she visibly winced. From the way she moved, it seemed her pelvis was causing her pain again, and it reminded me just how much we needed to get to Alaska. Carlisle had already had an x-ray machine, among other various things, delivered to the new house. And the sooner we got there, the sooner we could get better idea of her health.

If everything went according to plan, we could be on a plane tomorrow night and in Alaska by early Thursday morning.

The familiar emotions of Peter and Charlotte came into range, and as I listened I could hear them walking up the porch. I think Bella did as well, as she turned her head slightly towards the sound. It didn't seem possible that a human would be able to hear something so quiet, but Bella was never one for keeping within the boundaries of normal.

"Is that Charlotte and Peter coming in?" she asked.

I nodded. "Would you like to go down and see them?" I was hoping she would want to, the more time she spent out of her room the better. Emmett had stressed the importance of keeping involved with the family and not letting her isolate herself in her room.

She thought for a moment and her emotions changed, flickering between longing and fear, but somehow she pushed the fear aside and smiled. "Okay."

When we walked into the living room, I immediately could see that their hunt was successful. Their eyes were a brilliant shade of crimson, and like a moth to a flame, Bella ran to them.

Tomorrow we would be leaving, and things were going to change. There was still a lot of things Bella didn't know, questions I knew that she may ask. But for now, I enjoyed the happiness in the room and pushed the thoughts away, focusing only on Bella.


	13. Chapter 12: Silence

**Chapter 12 - Silence**

* * *

><p><em>… "No, no, no," I chanted as I reached down and picked up the bracelet from the floor. I had caught it on a broken piece of wood and snapped the tattered leather band. All I could think was how upset Riley was going when he found out.<em>

_Frantically, I tried to tie it back on, but the leather was too short now to reach. Tears were brimming in my eyes as I continued to fumble with the ends._

_A pair of cold hands suddenly wrapped around mine, holding them in place. I looked up and saw Riley staring back at me. I lowered my head quickly and kept my gaze on the floor._

_"I can fix it," he said, surprising me. He took it from my hand and slipped it into his pocket. "Why don't you go into town and get some air. Victoria won't be back until tomorrow, so it will give you some time to yourself."_

_I gave a tight nod. "Thank you, sir."_

_"Just remember the rules and be careful," he said, walking from the room. "Oh, and I'll have the bracelet fixed for you when you get home, I promise."_

_As soon as he was gone, a broad smile spread across my face. I was going out again, for the second time this week, and the excitement at the thought had me struggling to tie my shoes._

_When I stepped from the door, a strange feeling came over me. There was a odd feeling in the air, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. It was almost felt like a storm was coming. I shrugged off the uneasy feeling and began my walk into town…_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

We were nearly packed and ready to leave when Bella turned and looked at me with a sad expression.

"Jasper, if we leave… how will Victoria and Riley know where I am?"

Her words stopped everyone dead in their tracks. It was the question I was afraid of her asking, the question that's answer may very well break her. She loved them both. Regardless of what they had done to her, she had come to love them.

I could feel the concern emanating from all directions, and the family began to situate themselves strategically around the room.

"Bella, there is something we haven't told you. That I haven't told you." I took a step closer, monitoring her emotions carefully. So far she was only confused, but there was a building tide of panic threatening below the surface. I began to send her calm as I spoke. "Victoria is gone. She took off. Riley's gone, too, and he won't be back."

I paused and watched her as she furrowed her brow. Her heart began beating faster, and her breaths were coming short and quick. Carlisle whispered that he was going to retrieve a sedative, just in case.

"Then she could still come back, right? And Riley, he wouldn't leave me. He can't be far. We just have to look." She rubbed her palms against the denim of her jeans as she looked frantically around the room at the faces of the family. They looked back at her with pained expressions.

"Bella, calm down, take a deep breath," I coached her as I moved slowly to stand in front of her. I placed a hand on each of her shoulders and bent down to look her in the eye. She shook her head and tried to back away.

"No, I don't believe you. Riley wouldn't leave me. He promised… he was going to fix it. He wouldn't lie." She began to regain her composure as she stared at me darkly. "Tell me where he is. Tell me." She pushed her hands into my chest, and I fell back a step so the force wouldn't hurt her.

"Tell me! I can see the look in your eyes. You know where he is don't you?" Her hands continued to hit my chest, and with each blow, I did my best to absorb the shock. The last thing she needed was another injury, but even still, I could see the tender flesh of her hands turning red from the force.

I swallowed hard and looked briefly to Carlisle to be certain he was prepared. He gave me a nod, and I took an unsteady breath, praying what I was about to tell her wouldn't break her.

"He's dead, Bella. I killed him."

Her screams overtook the room, and she began to collapse to the floor. I caught her in my arms and guided down, whispering words of reassurance as I did.

She struggled against me, pushing with all she had to make me leave her alone, but that was the one thing I could not do. I could not let her go.

"Please let me go," she begged as she twisted in my hold. "You killed him. You killed him." The words fell from her in a whispered chant.

I moved her so her back was pressed to my chest, and I crossed her arms over her body while using my legs to gently pin hers to the floor. She struggled against me, and I increased my influence over her, but she was so emotional it made it hard to control her. The nagging concerns over the risks of medications on her weak body echoed in the back of my mind, reminding me just how important doing this without medical intervention was.

"Bella, deep breath, come on now," I said firmly against her ear. Her heart was beating twice as fast as it should be, and she was on the verge of hyperventilating. I would have begged her if I thought it would have helped, but I knew there was little I could do right now to fix this, and it was killing me.

Suddenly she threw her head back into my chest, and then again even harder. She was clearly trying to harm herself, and as much as I hated it, I nodded to Carlisle. He was beside us in an instant, stopping her head with one hand, while he pulled the cap from the syringe with his teeth.

She began thrashing harder when she saw what he intended to do.

"Emmett, can you come hold her head?" Carlisle asked trying to keep his voice neutral, but it wavered when another scream erupted from Bella.

As soon as Emmett had her secured, a feeling of defeat washed over her and a choking sob escaped her lips. With smooth, fluid movements, Carlisle had her arm exposed and prepared a site for the injection. She tensed when the needle slid in, but within moments, her body began to relax. Her sobs turned to whimpers, and she slumped back against me.

"Can you adjust her so she is lying back more?" Carlisle asked.

I shifted her so she stretched out between my legs on the floor, and I cradled her head in the crook of my arm.

Carlisle quickly began checking her over, first listening carefully to her lungs and heart, and then lifting each eyelid for a second before looking back to me.

"I think it best to keep her sedated until we reach Alaska, and then we can try to wake her under more controlled circumstances."

I nodded, knowing he was right. I prayed we were making the right choice and weren't harming her further.

He returned his attention to Bella, carefully feeling over the bones in her hands for breaks and then running his fingers over her head as he felt for damage. When he touched the back of her head, she moaned and he turned her slightly to get a better look.

"I don't think she's done any serious damage," Carlisle said as he stood. "But she will have some bruising on her hands and a rather large knot on the back of her head. Ice will help with the swelling for now." He turned and looked to Esme, who quickly understood.

She disappeared from the room, and a moment later, she returned with an ice pack.

I scooped Bella up in my arms and transferred her to the couch, adjusting her head so I could lay the ice pack beneath it.

"How are we going to do this?" Rosalie asked. "I mean we can't just walk onto a plane carrying an unconscious girl without raising questions."

"It's a private flight, so there is no worry of drawing suspicion from passengers, and I have already prepared some documents for the pilot in case of this eventuality," I assured her. "And if any questions remain, money and fear will ease the way."

xXx

The trip went without a hitch. We were able to get her on the plane without any interference, and the injection Carlisle gave her before takeoff kept her subdued during the flight. The dangers of keeping her sedated never left my thoughts. Carlisle's cautions about her weakened system haunted me as I held her. I counted every beat of her heart until the plane came to rest again.

I carried her from the plane and placed her into the car. The only signs of awareness she gave were a few moans as I settled her into my lap. Peter slid into the driver's seat and Charlotte sat beside him. Carlisle and Esme took another car with the luggage, while Emmett and Rose went ahead on foot.

When we arrived at the house, Rosalie and Emmett were already there to greet us. As the car came to a stop, Esme was immediately beside me opening the door.

"Do you mind if I take her?" She looked at me pleadingly. I knew she needed to be a mother to her, and while she was sleeping she could be.

"Of course not," I said, letting Esme lift Bella from my arms.

Carlisle walked over to Esme's side, placing a hand on the small of her back. "Now that we're here, I would like to run some tests while before Bella wakes."

"You can, but first I am going to get my daughter cleaned up. Rose, Charlotte, do you think you can give me a hand?"

They were both at her side in an instant, each carrying a bag from the car as they followed Esme into the house.

"Have you spoken to the Denalis?" I asked Carlisle as I watched the girls head inside.

"No. I will be calling them this evening."

I nodded. "And have you spoken to Edward?"

"Not yet."

I heard Peter quietly huff before grabbing a bag and walking towards the house.

"If you speak with him," I said, turning to Carlisle, "let him know in no uncertain terms that I will not allow him near Bella, so he better keep his distance."

"He knows." There was a hint of darkness in his tone that made me wonder again about the man in front of me.

Before I could question him further, the sound of Esme's frantic calls caught our attention. We took off in a flash towards the house, quickly finding the room they were in. When I entered the bedroom, I had to press my lips together and clench my jaw to avoid audibly gasping at the sight before me. Bella was lying on her side with her back exposed to view. Her pale skin was marred by deep bruises. It seemed that every part of her that had pressed against me in her struggles had been marked.

A feeling of sickening guilt washed over when I saw hand shaped bruises scattered across her upper arms. If I could have ripped my heart out I would have. I felt suddenly nauseous. My body locked down, and my hands clenched as I tried to hold myself from running.

Something touched my arm. I snapped my head to the side as a growl rumbled from my chest.

Rosalie was standing beside me. "Jasper, listen to me, you didn't do it. You weren't too rough. Something else caused her to bruise like that. She's sick."

I stood in shock while Carlisle went to her side, carefully examining the damage. His hands moved with precision as he pressed against the dark bruises and the surrounding skin. I moved closer so I could see his expression, but he gave away nothing as he worked.

When his finger pressed against her flank, a slight moan passed her lips. Instinctively, I reached out and took her hand, rubbing my thumb reassuringly across the back of it. I took as much of her pain away that I could, trying to blanket her in calm.

Carlisle moved his hands to the opposite side and pressed again. This time she didn't make a sound, but I still felt her muscles stiffen under his touch. Something felt wrong, very wrong, and from the look on Carlisle's face, I had every reason to believe there was.

"What's wrong with her?" I hadn't meant to sound so demanding, but my concern for Bella had me on edge.

"I'm can't be sure without running some tests," he said. "Can you carry her into the backroom and lay her on the bed?"

I picked her up and carried her down the hall, trying with every step not to fall apart. I laid her on the bed gently and stepped to the side.

Carlisle kept a professional look as he went to work, but I could feel his worry. He drew some blood and examined her thoroughly. "Can you bring her into the next room? I need to take some X-rays."

After the pictures were taken, I laid Bella back down on the bed and went to Carlisle's side so I could see the screen. I didn't need to be a doctor to know that what I was looking at was bad. There were numerous jagged lines throughout the pictures, some worse than others.

Neither of us spoke. There just didn't seem anything worth saying.

The feeling that hung in the air as we both glanced back at her still form could not be summed up by simple words. It was such an intense mixture of anger, pain, regret, and awe. She had survived something that no one should have been subjected to, especially not her.

He silently stepped forward and wheeled another machine next to the bed. I recognized it as an ultrasound machine. He grabbed a stool and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked at me with a pained expression. "I need to check one more thing."

I watched as he slid the probe around her stomach and sides, watching the screen with intense concentration.

Eventually, he sighed and placed it back on the holder.

"You still haven't said what you think is wrong," I stated, my eyes still focused on her.

"I know," he sighed. "I have been hoping to prove myself wrong, but the tests don't lie. I should have seen the signs earlier. I knew there was damage. I just didn't know there was this much."

"Carlisle," I snapped. "Tell me." I was beside him now, a hand firmly clasping his shoulder.

He looked up at me sadly. "I'm sorry, son. Her kidneys are failing, and I fear her liver isn't far behind."

A heavy silence fell over the room, and I think that just for a moment, time stopped.


	14. Chapter 13: Exposure

**Chapter 13- Exposure**

* * *

><p><em>… The feeling of the breeze brushing over my skin reminded me I was alive, and for a moment, free. Every time I stepped away from the house on my own, it was both exhilarating and terrifying, and this day was no different.<em>

_I hurried my steps as I made my way across the open park. My hip protested against the fast pace, but I pushed the ache aside, the desire to reach the security of the buildings taking precedence._

_The openness of the park unnerved me. I felt vulnerable, on display. There was nowhere to hide, no place to retreat to safety._

_I was nearly to the end of the path when I stumbled; my laces had come untied. I quickly moved to a nearby bench, making fast work of the small task._

_The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end. I shivered at the feeling. It was the second time today I had felt something like that._

_Brushing my hands off on my jeans, I hastily made my way up the last stretch of the pathway and out of the park._

_Relief washed over me as I stepped onto the dirtied concrete of the sidewalk. I took a deep breath and tried to settle my nerves. My hand went instinctively to my wrist, feeling for the bracelet that normally rested there. It had become a part of me, reminding me where I belonged, and its absence was nearly painful. I hoped Riley would have it fixed for me soon._

_Thankfully, there were few people out today as I walked. Even though I knew my scars were faint, I was always concerned with someone seeing, judging. I knew I wasn't pretty, but seeing the revulsion in someone's eyes was painful. I wished I was invisible, and as I walked, that's what I tried to be, staying in shadows, arms curled around myself._

_I slipped into the library, not to read, but just to look. It was a guilty pleasure I knew I didn't deserve, but I couldn't stop myself from touching the tattered spines of the books, flipping the pages and smelling the stale paper. They reminded me of a time when I was young and naïve, when I didn't know what was waiting in the darkness._

_"Is there anything I can help you with, dear?" a voice asked from behind me._

_Startled, I fumbled the book I was holding. "No, ma'am," I said, placing the book on the shelf._

_I ducked my head and scurried toward the exit. She mumbled something I couldn't quite hear as I slipped through the doorway, but it sounded like an apology, though I couldn't understand why she would be apologizing._

_Once I was outside, I leaned back against the brick wall beside the door in an attempt to collect myself. I rubbed my naked wrist again. I needed to be home. I didn't belong out here. I knew my place at home. I knew my role, what was expected. I wanted to be back in that safety._

_I pushed off the wall and turned towards home. My body protested as I tried to hurry, but something slowed me, something I couldn't understand. The air felt thick and hard to breathe; the hairs on my neck rose, tickling my skin. My heart began to beat faster, like it knew something I didn't. Panic began to set in, and I hadn't even seen the threat yet._

_I glanced around, trying not to draw attention. Then my heart clenched. They stood out against the background of the bland buildings like glowing beacons. Vampires._

_I lowered my head and began walking, hoping they didn't see anything that interested them._

_'What I wouldn't give for Riley right now,' I thought. 'Please let them not see me.'_

_My silent prayers went unanswered though, as a voice cracked out through the air. "Bella!"_

_I froze. The two figures were standing across the street from me, watching me expectantly._

_I studied them for a second before looking away and continuing on. They were hard to see well from the distance, but one was slightly taller and had brown hair, while the other looked warier, his blond hair hanging haphazardly around his face._

_I began walking again though I knew it was a useless gesture. If they wanted me, there was nothing to stop them._

_I was afraid to look back, afraid I would see them following. It wasn't a minute into my retreat when I heard footsteps behind me. My heart lost its rhythm in panic, fluttering in my chest._

_I wanted to cry, to scream, to sob. I wanted to run and hide, but I couldn't. There was nowhere to go. Suddenly, the brown haired one was in front of me, blocking my path. The terror of what was about to happen overtook me. I was going to die. Death didn't make me afraid, but it happening at the hands of strangers did._

_My breaths were coming in short gasps. I chanced a look at the vampire blocking my path, and then I saw what I had feared the most. What Victoria had warned me of, yellow eyes._

_I would be lucky if they killed me. Their true nature was something that I knew too well. I had learned how dangerous they were until that night when Riley and Victoria pulled one from me._

_"It's okay, look at me. It's Edward," he said, blocking my path with his arms._

_I knew that name, I remembered it. I looked up at him again, and it all fell into place. He was here. He was real, and he had come to take me back._

_Victoria had told me someday he might try, and if he did, not to trust him. I needed to get away. I needed my family._

_My vision began to blur from my frantic breathing. I couldn't get enough air._

_"Bella, stop, calm down." He touched my arm, and it was enough to break my lungs free from their frantic search for oxygen. Drawing in a lungful of the heavy air, I released a scream, putting everything I had behind it, praying, wishing, someone would hear me._

_As my scream trailed to an end, my body grew heavy and my eyes began to close. A calm darkness surrounded me, and for a moment, I felt at peace …_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

Carlisle's words reverberated through my being as I paced the tree line outside.

Kidneys are failing … liver isn't far behind.

It was one thing knowing she was ill, it was another to hear that she was so close to death.

Death. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

I couldn't let that happen. Unlike Edward, I couldn't walk away and let her go. Maybe that made me selfish. Maybe it made me a monster, but I didn't care. The thought of her drawing her last breath and becoming a lifeless corpse made me the closest to physically ill I have ever felt as a vampire. It pained me to imagine.

Straightening my posture, I acknowledged the decision I knew part of me had already made. Now it was simply a matter of timing.

The soft sounds of rustling leaves caught my attention, and I looked over my shoulder. Peter stood watching with his head tilted to the side in contemplation. Our eyes met for a moment, and after careful study, he seemed to find what he needed. He knew me better than most, better than any, really, sometimes even myself.

He nodded and motioned for me accompany him as he turned to walk into the darkness of the forest. I didn't hesitate to follow. I knew what he was offering. It didn't need to be said. My body was vibrating with emotion and the need to act. He was going to give me a way to do just that.

The air was cooler beneath the dense canopy of trees. As I approached the spot where Peter was standing, shadowed by the forest, my body reacted with practiced ease. This was something we had done many times. He had challenged me like this in the past, attempting to bring me back from the edge, the edge I was so close to falling from now.

I could feel no emotions from him as we began circling each other, and it was perfect, a welcomed relief from the heavy burden placed on me back at the house. With enough concentration, Peter had always been able to shield himself from my gift, not completely, but better than most.

With a nearly imperceptible nod from Peter, the match began. We tore at each other, neither holding back. I think Peter needed this release as much as I did. I was sure the sounds of breaking trees could be easily heard, but thankfully, no one came. Maybe Peter had warned the others what he was planning. I would have to thank him later.

With every movement, every pained tear of flesh, I let go of the burden I carried a little more. And then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. My body grew weak, and the pain I had been feeling consumed me. I knelt on the torn ground, fingers digging into earth, and sobs breaking from my chest.

Soothing sounds filled my ears as a hand rubbed circles against my back. I tensed at the sensation. I didn't want to be weak.

"Easy, brother," he whispered.

It did nothing to stop the pain, though. I curled into myself and let the warm feelings he was now projecting wrap around me.

I drew an unsteady breath and ran my fingers through my hair. "I can't say any of our matches has ever ended like this before."

He chuckled softly. "No, I don't think any have, but you needed this. More than just some new scars, anyway."

Peter extended his hand to me and pulled me to my feet. I did feel marginally better, though, having released some of the darker emotions, but the gnawing pain of Bella's fate was still present.

"You're going to change her," Peter said. It wasn't a question, just a simple statement of fact.

I nodded, letting my eyes fall shut for a moment. "I can't let her die."

"No, you can't." Peter let out a heavy sigh. "You know this may not be a popular decision."

"I know, but it's not theirs to make." I paused, to look at him. "I'm not even sure it should be mine to make."

He didn't say anything. He just searched my face before giving me a tired smile.

"It was never this hard with Alice. It never hurt like this."

"You didn't love her like you do Bella."

His words cut straight through me. He was right, and briefly, I wondered if Alice had known that as well.

We turned back towards the house, and with each step closer, I felt the awaiting family's concern.

"Come on, let's not keep them waiting." Peter shot past me, and I followed, close on his heels.

Please forgive me, Bella.

xXx

Two days had passed since my talk with Peter. Two days that I had spent sitting beside Bella's still form on the bed.

I held her small hand, letting my thumb stroke soothingly across the back of hers. The touch of her skin eased the ache in my chest dramatically. It was like a cooling salve, and I didn't want to let go.

Neither Peter nor I had spoken of my decision to change her, and although the others may have suspected my plan, they had yet to address it; and I was happy to leave it that way for now.

I wasn't sure what I waiting for, why I hadn't changed her yet. I'd had plenty of opportunities, but each time I considered it, I froze.

Every day she seemed to deteriorate, despite Carlisle best efforts to the contrary. She had only woken briefly, just long enough to meet my eyes before slipping back into the darkness. I wasn't feeling anything from her now, and it worried me more than her physical state. She wasn't blocking me like she had been. She simply wasn't feeling. It was like she had given up and was biding time until death claimed her.

The faint beep that had echoed a steady pattern for days began to change its rhythm, drawing me from my thoughts. Her heart that had been beating languidly was now quickening. This had happened before when she stirred the first time, and I knew she was near wakening again.

I moved my hand to her face, gently cupping her cheek. The contact with my cool skin caused a moan to slip past her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned into my touch.

"Bella," I sighed, my voice no more than a whisper. "Come on, look at me, Angel." I moved so I was leaning over her and continued to stroke a thumb over her cheek as she struggled to bring her gaze to meet mine.

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as a dry, harsh cough broke from her chest.

"Shh, easy," I said. "Let me get you some water."

She nodded — or what I assumed was meant as a nod. It was so minute it was hard to tell — and I quickly got her a glass of water and was beside her again in seconds.

I lifted the glass to her lips and let a few drops trickle in. She struggled to assist, but I brushed her hands back down. She didn't argue.

"Thank you, Jasper," she croaked, her voice still hoarse from underuse.

I shook my head and smiled. Her ability to remain polite even when on death's door astounded me. "You're welcome."

"How long has it been?"

"Few days," I answered, squeezing her hand.

"Am I— Will I get better?" There was trepidation in her voice, but I had a feeling it wasn't the fear of death that was concerning her.

I swallowed hard. Her tired eyes made her look so frail, so weary, and so much older than her years let on.

I didn't want to answer the question. Even though I had been waiting for her to wake, I wasn't prepared for it to actually happen.

I wasn't sure how, if, I could hide my intentions from her. Had she only woken to open her eyes, to loll her head to the side lazily before drifting off again without speaking, I could have pretended that eternity is what she wanted.

It felt as though a lead weight was sitting in the pit of my stomach, because I knew she didn't want what I was going to give her. She wasn't fighting to live. She wasn't struggling to take her next breath. She was accepting of the end that now was within in reach.

She looked so empty and tired, and I couldn't bear to look her in the eye. I was going to give her forever, not because she wanted, but because I was too selfish not too.

"Carlisle is doing everything he can to help you," I said.

"That's… that's good of him." Her words were flat and emotionless, though. "Thank him"—she took a stuttering breath—"for trying."

"Rest, Bella," I said, stroking her hair. "You'll need your strength."

The monitor tracking her vitals resumed its slow beeping as she fell back asleep. I wondered if she would forgive me, and then I realized I didn't care. I would rather her alive and hating me than dead and thankful.

One more night, I thought to myself. Let her have one more night to sleep before I take it all away.


	15. Chapter 14: Changes

**Chapter 14 - Changes**

* * *

><p><em>… I was at peace again. I lay in the bed, and I could hear the soft beeping of the monitor. I knew it wouldn't be long. Jasper's hand brushed over my own, and I knew I was ready. It was time to go...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

My internal clock ticked away the seconds as I watched and waited until the morning sun would creep through the window.

Esme and Rosalie had slipped quietly into the room during the early morning hours while Bella was still sleeping and the sky was still dark.

They both remained silent as they worked. Esme filled a bowl with warm water, while Rosalie waited with the washcloths.

No one spoke. The only sounds were the steady beeping of the monitors, Bella's soft breaths, and the occasional sound of dripping water as a wet cloth was wrung.

They worked carefully, avoiding the tubes and wires as they wiped her exposed skin with damp cloths. On more than one occasion, I had caught them looking intently at my hand that was cradling hers. Esme saw the action as loving and sweet, but Rosalie was concerned. Our eyes connected for moment, and she gave me a suspicious look as her gaze flitted between Bella and I.

Rosalie was smart, and I had no doubt she had realized my intent to change Bella.

I narrowed my eyes and gave her a challenging look. She shook her head disapprovingly and went back to the task of tending to Bella. I knew this wasn't the end of it. She would want to discuss this later.

Rosalie had strong feelings about changing someone. Before all this, she had never wanted Bella in the family. She saw her as an outsider, a human, but now it was different.

This new Bella, broken Bella, had suffered and lost her way, and it pulled at Rosalie's heart. They had so much in common, and I knew Rosalie was relieving some of her own painful memories every time she saw Bella hurting.

Rosalie knew what it meant to be forced into this lifestyle, to have her chance for a human life, and human death, taken away. Her love for Bella meant she would protect Bella's choice, and I knew it.

"The sun will be up soon," Esme spoke, breaking the silence as she emptied the bowl of water in the sink. She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

I nodded and lazily stroked my fingertips over Bella's arm, feeling the raised scars that littered her skin. I wondered if some, or all, would disappear in the change. I hoped they would, for her sake. She needed a fresh start more than anyone, but experience told me some would most likely remain. The deeper ones, the ones sealed with venom, were unlikely to fade.

"So, did you hear about Edward?" Rosalie asked casually, although I could sense a slight edge in her tone.

My head snapped up, and I looked up at the two women. "What about him?"

Esme nervously wrung her hands. "Alice went to Denali—"

"Apparently," Rosalie interrupted. "She took Edward with her when she left. They just took off, and according to Carmen, Edward looked feral when he did."

Shit, what was Alice thinking? I had to control my sudden anger at her actions. Whatever she was doing, I sincerely doubted it was safe.

I may not understand, or accept, the way Alice left me, but I still loved her, even if only as a friend. I wouldn't want to see her hurt.

I sighed, pushing back the onslaught of emotion. "Has anyone tried to call either of them?" I said, placing Bella's hand back on the bed and running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"I've been trying all night, but both phones go straight to voicemail," Esme said hesitantly. "Do you think they have gone after Victoria?"

Rosalie walked over the foot of the bed, looking down at Bella. "I'm sure Alice knows what she's doing," she said. "And Edward..." She shrugged and that seemed to say it all.

I didn't respond. Instead, I gently lifted Bella's hand again, relishing in the warmth.

Footsteps drew my attention to the door. Peter walked in with Charlotte close behind. Their gaze swept quickly over the room, taking in the tension in the air.

"How is our little dove today?" Peter asked casually, but I could feel his curiosity pushing out at me in waves. I knew what he wanted to really know, when I was going to do it.

We exchanged a moment of silent communication before I answered to the room.

"She's tired. Carlisle is trying to do everything he can, hence the extensive setup" –I motioned to the bedside—"but if she's not fighting. I'm not sure how much better she'll get."

Charlotte approached the bed and took Bella's other hand, careful of the IV that was taped to it. "Have you thought of the possibility of changing her?" she asked.

I felt a tidal wave of emotions wash over me. I heard a whining creak and looked towards the sound. Rosalie was gripping the footboard of the hospital bed, her fingers digging into the plastic, slowly crushing it.

"You can't, not without asking her," Rosalie said, narrowing her eyes at me.

I laid Bella's hand back down and stood to face her. "I love her, and I won't lose her." I kept my tone even, which really was quite a feat given how much emotional strain I was under.

"But you can't change her, not like this!" she said, gesturing to the bed. "You have no idea if she even wants it, and what if she doesn't? What then, Jasper? I love Bella, too, but if you change her against her will, you have no idea how she'll react."

"And if I don't, she dies. Today, tomorrow, next week, she'll die. She's not fighting anymore. I can't risk losing her," I said. "If it was Emmett, what would you do?"

That stopped her. She froze for a second in thought, her face briefly flashing a look of horror before a more somber look took its place. Her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Did I hear my name?" a voice boomed from the doorway. Emmett strode in, looking quickly at the solemn faces, then to Rosalie. She looked up at him, and upon seeing her expression, he crossed the room and wrapped her in his arms.

Emmett looked at me with confusion as he held her, concern and protectiveness radiating from him.

Esme approached the couple. "I think she could use some air, Emmett. It has been a difficult morning." She placed a hand on his back, reassuringly. He nodded and began guiding Rosalie towards the door, but stopped suddenly and looked towards Bella.

A soft rustling sound drew my attention back to the bed. Bella's brow was furrowed, a light sheen of sweat covering her skin. She began to stir. Her eyes remained tightly closed, and a whimper of distress escaped her. She looked as if caught in a nightmare.

I forgot the room, the argument, and turned back to Bella. I wrapped her in blanket of calm as I smoothed the hair back from her brow.

"Easy, Bella," I said. "It's just a dream. Time to wake up, Angel."

Her stirring increased, but her eyes didn't open. She fisted the sheets in her hands, fighting against an unseen enemy. Her heart was pounding and pure terror pushed out from her at me like wall.

"Please, no," she whimpered. Instinctively, I wanted to protect her. I needed to be the one to chase away the monsters in her dreams, and it was tearing me apart that I couldn't seem to do it.

I tried rousing her again, but to no avail. The more I tried to jostle her back to awareness, the more terrified she became.

The heart was beating at a frantic pace, and she began to fight in earnest, kicking and swinging her fists at the invisible attacker. Her foot collided with the bedrail, eliciting a cry of pain from her, but she still didn't wake.

I gathered both of her wrists in one hand, and used the other to stroke her cheek. Peter moved to the bedside and carefully held her legs, so she couldn't harm herself further. I whispered soothing words as I tried to calm her.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here. You're safe now." I continued to push as much calming emotion as I could at her.

"What's happened?" Carlisle's voice cut through the room as he pushed his way to the bed.

"Nightmare," Peter answered, not bothering to look up from his task of trying to gently restrain Bella, but it was obvious she was going to be bruised from the ordeal.

Carlisle began rifling through a nearby cart, eventually drawing a clear liquid into a syringe.

My eyes widened. "You're not sedating her again," I growled.

He took a cautious step back, putting up his hands in a placating gesture. When I was sure he would stay back, I turned back to Bella, stroking her hair.

"Come back to me, Bella," I whispered. "Let me help you."

"Please… not again… hurts… make him stop…." Bella's broken pleas nearly broke me. I would have given anything to I could go into her dreams and save her.

"No one can hurt you." I was nearly pleading. "Just open your eyes."

"Jasper!" The rhythm of her heart stuttered as she cried my name and fear poured from her.

My heart clenched. I was her nightmare. I was the one terrorizing her dreams.

"Maybe someone else should take over for me," I said, shaking slightly at the horrifying thought.

Esme stepped forward. She smiled sadly as she walked to my side. I stepped back to make room for her, but before I could move away, a wave of hope washed over me. It was coming from Bella.

"Jasper." Her voice broke in a sob, her eyes still shut tightly. "Help me."

The darkness that was surrounding me seconds ago was now retreating back. I wasn't the monster of her nightmare. There was still hope hidden in the darkness.

"No," I heard Carlisle shout as he moved to the bed. "Her blood pressure is dropping."

I had been so caught up in Bella's emotional state, I hadn't noticed the change of rhythm from the monitors or the sound of her heart. It had been beating quickly before, but now it was racing faster than I had ever heard it, the beats coming unevenly.

Her heart was weak already, and it wasn't going to be able to sustain this much longer. I didn't need to be a doctor to know the sound of a failing heart. I had heard the sound many times before as adrenaline pushed the heart of a victim to its limits as I pulled the life from them.

I watched Carlisle for a second as he worked anxiously, and then I glanced around the room, quickly taking stock of everyone positions. Emmett was holding Rosalie, still standing partially in the doorway, fear and pain etched on their faces.

Esme and Charlotte were now holding vigil by the foot of the bed. Charlotte face was unreadable, but Esme was clear. She was terrified.

Peter was still beside me, hand resting on Bella legs. He held my gaze for a moment before giving me a curt nod. We didn't words to convey our plan.

It was time.

I slipped an arm beneath her shoulders and drew her body up to me. Her head rolled back, exposing her neck. As I lowered my mouth to her skin, I heard someone shout, followed by a crash, and Peter was no longer beside me.

I blocked out the noise and chaos and focused on the task, knowing Peter would keep the others at bay.

I let my teeth break the delicate skin of her neck. Blood began to pour into my mouth, and my throat burned. It was manageable though, and even with her blood flowing over my tongue, I wasn't losing control.

I pushed venom into the wound. Her back arched, and she tensed as the pain overtook her. I sealed the bite and lowered her back to the bed. It was done, and there was no going back. She was safe now.


	16. Chapter 15: Beginnings

**Chapter 15 – Beginnings**

* * *

><p><em>... The darkness wrapped me in its warm embrace, taking away the pain. Death was everything I had wished it to be, and then something crept out of the shadows and swept me away. Fire spilt through the darkness, burning through my every pore. My peace, my comfort was ripped away, and all that was left was pain...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

The aftermath of my actions were no less dramatic than I'd imagined them to be. After laying Bella down on the bed, I was faced with chaos. Peter had shot across the room and shoved Carlisle into the opposing wall, causing Esme to drop to an attack stance as she moved to defend Carlisle. Seeing her posture, Charlotte snarled and began to advance on Esme. Emmett pushed Rosalie behind him, keeping a hand on her hip, a deep growl rumbling from his chest.

"Enough!" I roared. Everyone's eyes snapped to me, and the rumbling growls slowed to a stop. "Blame me if you want to blame someone. It was my decision."

Carlisle was the first to break the silence. He stepped forward, straightening his rumpled shirt and clearing his throat. "What's done is done. We can only move forward."

Following his lead, the others straightened and collected themselves, offering looks of apology to each other as they did. The tension in the room began to dissolve as the sounds of Bella's pained pleas echoed in the room.

Carlisle looked cautiously to me and then to Peter. "May I?" he asked, motioning to Bella.

I nodded and Peter stepped aside. There was little Carlisle could do now, but I think he needed, like we all did, to confirm she was going to be all right.

After a moment of inspection, he gave me a nod of approval. "She's doing well."

"What now?" Emmett asked. I could sense his concern and confusion. This was his first experience with changing someone.

"We wait," I said, pressing a hand to Bella's cheek, trying to use my gift to soothe her pain.

Peter tilted his head as looked at Bella. "We're going to need to plan. I assume you intend to try her on a vegetarian diet first?" His disapproval of the idea was evident in his tone.

"Yes. There are enough of us here to control her, to keep her from harming anyone. The Bella I once knew would never want to kill a human. I won't let her until she is stable enough to make that choice herself."

Shocking disapproval crashed over me from all sides of the room, and I realized I needed to make something very clear.

"I took her choice away today, and I owe it to her to give her choices back. If, down the road, she chooses a natural diet, then I won't stop her and neither will you." My tone left no room for misconception. Bella would come first from now on.

xXx

The next two days moved slowly. We moved Bella from the stark, clinical room, to her bedroom. The women had changed her clothing to something more comfortable and brushed her hair.

Bella's screams seemed to slow the passing of time, and it had a wearing effect on the family. Watching someone writhe in the throes of the change was never an easy task. She begged for a reprieve and all we could do was offer words of comfort and love.

Finally on the night of the third day, her heartbeat changed. It began beating frantically, signally the coming end. The sound was unmistakable, and it brought everyone to the room.

"Remember," I warned. "We need to remain calm. Peter, Carlisle, you take the left side. Emmett, stand with me. Girls, you stay behind us."

We took our positions and waited, anxious energy filling the room.

As I waited for the final beat, I took a moment to fully appreciate how flawless she now looked. Most of her physical scars seemed to have faded, leaving behind smooth alabaster skin.

"Be ready," Peter said firmly as her heart began to lose its rhythm. We all watched as she cried out, her back arching in a final stab of pain, and with one final beat, the room fell silent.

She lay perfectly still, and no one dared to move. The seconds ticked by slowly, making it feel like hours rather than the minute it had been.

I reached with my gift and tried to feel her emotions, but there was nothing there, just emptiness.

Concerned, I stepped closer, still leaving plenty of space between us. "Bella," I said calmly.

When there was no response, I looked to Peter, and he appeared as concerned as I was.

I began to move closer to the bed, hoping that a soft touch might awaken her. I lowered my hand to her face, letting the backs of my fingers gently brush over her skin.

Her eyes snapped open, and suddenly my world felt like it was ending. Pain, anger, confusion, love, it hit me with a force I had never felt before, and it was all coming from Bella.

I struggled to remain standing as I withdrew my hand, but the assault continued, causing me to tremble from the pain. I folded in on myself as she jumped from the bed, landing gracefully beside me, snarling at Emmett. She looked at me with a panicked expression and moved to stand between Emmett and I.

"Emmett," Peter said quietly. "Back away."

He hesitated for a second, but did as he was told.

"Jasper, I think she is sensing you're in pain and is protecting you," Carlisle said. "You need to show her you're all right."

I tried to center myself, but Bella's fear was making it difficult. I righted myself and was able to send her my appreciation and love. Slowly, she turned and her growls softened, becoming closer to a purr.

"See, I'm okay," I said.

Her gaze darted around the room, wild and uncertain.

"It's alright, Bella. You're safe. You're amongst family," Carlisle said.

"Family." Bella repeated the word slowly, clearly taken aback by her new voice.

There was a flash of horror on her face, and before we could reassure her, she bolted. The window shattered, raining down glass on the driveway below as she jumped to freedom.

A stream of curses could be heard, some mine, some Peter's, as we charged after her. She was fast, but we were still able to track her easily enough. There were no humans for miles, and I was never more thankful than now that we had chosen to come to Alaska.

"She'll need to feed soon. When she's does, circle around," I instructed to the others. "I'll try talking to her."

It wasn't long before her instincts took over. There was scuffling sound in the distance and a haunting bleat of a deer falling prey. I waved a hand to signal for the family to take positions. We kept a fair distance as not to encroach on her kill. The last thing we needed was her becoming more frightened and defensive.

The salty tang of blood drifted towards me. I felt for her with my gift and smiled as I sensed her contentment. The heavy cocktail of emotions she felt earlier was muted by her current pleasure.

The fear she had forgotten me was one that was all too real. Alice had lost a lifetime of memories when she was changed, and I had seen many newborns experience similar fates. I could only hope that her reaction to me upon her awakening was a promising sign. She had tried to protect me from harm, even if she didn't understand why.

Sensing a sudden feeling of frustration from her, I knew her meal had run dry. Before she could run again, I began my approach. The trees around me were only going to offer cover for a few steps more, so I prepared myself the best I could and took a step out into the open.

She locked her gaze on me immediately, stiffening as she did. Her eyes went wide for a fraction of a second as I felt her emotions shift. She was on edge, but she was calming quickly, and it wasn't my gift.

Her tense features softened, and I knew that she had sensed something comforting about me.

There was still a steady hum of heavy emotion coming from her, but it was easier to manage now that I knew what to expect. It was far worse to feel nothing at all from her than a mixture of everything. The feeling of her so empty and blank was unnerving.

A lock of hair fell by her face, startling her. Her hand flew up in defense before she realized what had touched her. I felt a flickering of embarrassment from her, and I knew if she was still human, she would have been blushing.

She smiled meekly and tucked the stray hair behind her ear. A glimmer of the old Bella had shown for just a second when she smiled, and even though her eyes were crimson, there were still just as deep and full of emotion as they always had been.

"Bella." I kept my tone low, and my body language unimposing.

Her eyes narrowed on me and for a moment, and I thought she was going to run again.

It seemed time had slowed, but finally, her shifting emotions settled on an odd mixture of confusion and mistrust, and she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth in thought.

"Jasper," she said, studying my face. "What happened?

"What do you remember?"

"I don't know. I mean I remember everything, but it's doubled. Like there are two sets of memories and I don't know which I should believe."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like some part of me should trust you and the others, but then I can remember Victoria, too, and everything she warned me about."

"Bella, what Victoria said to you was wrong. She was wrong. You need to believe me."

"See, like that? You telling me to trust you. I can feel myself tearing in two. Victoria and Riley's voices are in my head, warning me to stay away, that you're dangerous."

"But what does your heart tell you?"

Her head snapped up and she looked at me, really looked at me for a second. Her lips turned down into a pout. "I … That I want you, maybe even love you, and it scares me."

"Trust that feeling, Bella. Hold onto it, don't let anything else guide you."

She nodded, looking off to the side. She must have sensed the family out in the distance.

"They're worried about you."

"I know, I can feel it."

My gaze snapped to hers. "You can feel them?"

She shrugged and nudged a rock with her foot. "I can feel you too," she confessed, looking up through her lashes. "You're very … twitchy." She smiled.

"Twitchy?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, I don't know how to describe it. You're just all jumpy like you're worried I'm either going to attack you or you know … attack you." She raised her brow, nodding toward me.

If I could have blushed, I think I would have. I tried to find suitable response, but I couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. I gaped like a fish trying to find the words. "Well, I think we should take you to feed some more. One deer isn't enough."

She nodded, smirking. "I think I'd like that."

xXx

After a finding and taking down a few deer, Bella seemed much calmer.

I was having a hard time grappling with the concept that she was able to feel my emotions. It wasn't something that I had expected or ever even experienced before.

I could almost feel when she would nudge against my mind, prodding for what I felt. It was both comforting and unnerving. But if I had to put a name to it, I suppose I liked it.

It made me feel closer to her than I had ever been.

We walked back into the house, and we're greeted by the family as soon as we did. I felt a shot of anxiety ripple through Bella, but she pushed it down and reached out for my hand.

"It's okay," I whispered to her, and let a wave of reassurance roll off me into her. She smiled and looked down to the floor. She was trying to be brave, but I knew she was struggling with all that had happened.

I guided her to the couch and pulled her to sit beside me. Everyone else seemed to find places around the room, casting nervous looks as they watched Bella.

"I'm not going to bite," Bella said, looking around the room. "Or at least, not any of you."

Emmett busted out laughing and Peter and Charlotte both dipped their heads, smirking.

Carlisle and Esme book looked shocked by Bella's forwardness and light humor.

"Well, I see you're in good spirits then," Carlisle said, breaking the tension.

"I don't know if good is what I am, but I'm hanging in there," Bella said.

"Oh, sweetheart, we've missed you." Esme was up and crashing into Bella's personal space before anyone could stop her. I felt Bella's emotions shoot out in a range of panic before they settled again.

To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around Esme and tried to project out her love.

"Oh, what was that?" Esme said in shock, pulling away.

"Sorry, I was trying to show you how I felt. I guess I may have overdone it," Bella said sheepishly.

"You have a gift?" Carlisle asked, his natural curiosity taking over and changing his demeanor to one more scholarly.

Peter grinned, a knowing glint in his eye. He had suggested to me that it was likely given her intense human years that she would have some talent. And he loved being right.

"She's empathic," I said.

"Awesome! Go, Bella!" Emmett cheered, earning a nudge from Rosalie.

"That is fantastic. Empaths are rare. Having two in the same family is going to be extraordinary."

I could practically see the wheels turning in Carlisle's mind, all the things he wanted to test and study.

Charlotte stood, and walked over to Bella, kneeling down in front of her. We all watched, looking a little confused.

Charlotte reached out and took Bella's hand, concern, love and sincerity rolling off her. "How are you doing, Dove? I don't think any of us have stopped to ask since you sat down."

Bella's head dropped and she closed her eyes. If she were human, I would think she may have been tearing up. She opened her eyes, looking up at Charlotte from under her lashes. "I … I'm … I don't really know I guess. I'm happy to be here, but beyond that, it's all kind of a muddle."

Charlotte smiled, stroking a thumb over Bella's cheek. "Don't worry, little one. We'll help you through it."

I felt a genuine feeling of acceptance coming from Bella. "I know you will."


	17. Chapter 16: Contact

**AN: **So I believe an apology is in order to all those that I've made wait. I'm sorry. My muse ran off and I couldn't seem to get her back. She's back now and I plan to continue on with this story. Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.

Also, a special thanks goes out to Simaril for beta'ing this for me. All previous chapters have been edited by her as well.

**Chapter 16 - Contact  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>… I closed my eyes and tried to focus. There were so many thoughts, so many memories. It was overwhelming. I didn't want to remember, but I also didn't want to forget. I remembered Riley and I missed him. I reached for my wrist and touched the spot the bracelet once rested. Why was it all so confusing? …<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

"Can I talk with you for a minute?" Emmett asked, stepping into the room. I glanced back away from the window and looked over at him. He was standing with his hands tucked in his pockets, looking nervous.

"Sure. I was just watching Bella," I said, nodding to the window. "She and Charlotte have really struck it off."

He nodded, walking over. His lips were pressed together in a tight line, and worry etched his features.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my brow knitting together tightly.

"I'm just worried about Bella. Don't you think she's taking this all a bit too well?" he asked. "I mean, I'm glad she is, but I'm still worried. She still has a lot to deal with."

I sighed, looking back out the window. Bella was laughing, her hair gently blowing in the breeze. It was easy to imagine she was fine.

"I know she's not fine," I said, "but I don't know what to do either."

"I think someone should try talking to her," Emmett said. "We can't just sweep what happened under the rug. She still has scars from what happened, both physical and emotional." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. I looked over at him again. "It's only a matter of time before she breaks."

I knew he was right. Just being an empath was going to be hard enough on her, but the pain she was locking away inside could very well destroy her. We had to find a way to help her, even if she didn't think she needed it.

I watched her bend down and examine the leaves of the shrub that grew near the garden. It looked like it had enchanted her. Her delicate little fingers plucked the leaf, and she held it up to the light. She smiled and looked over at Charlotte, tossing the leaf off to the side and taking Charlotte's hand. They walked down the path to the trees.

I took a breath and looked over at Emmett. "I'll talk to her, try and feel out what's going on in her head. I know she said it was like she had two sets of memories. It's got to be confusing, whether she shows it or not."

Emmett nodded. "If you need anything, advice or whatever, just ask."

"Will do."

Emmett left the room and I returned my full attention to watching Bella. It was getting late, and I knew that she would be getting thirsty again soon, if she wasn't already. I made my way down to the porch and leaned back against the post.

"Bella," I said softly. She turned, looking around quickly for who had called her name. Her gaze fell upon me, and I nodded. "Would you like to hunt?"

Her brow pinched together and looked to be struggling with the question. It reminded me of how she was before her change. She fidgeted with her hands for a second.

"Bella?" Charlotte stepped beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Dove?"

Bella looked over at her and forced a smile. It was clear from her emotions that she was anything but comfortable. I was worried about her, but I tried not to project. She didn't need any more weight on her shoulders.

I stepped down from the porch and walked slowly closer to her. Her gaze locked with mine, and she seemed to calm.

"I think I'd like that," she said, biting at her lip nervously.

I smiled. "That's good. Me too."

I considered extending a hand to her, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to overwhelm her. There was something brewing beneath the surface of her calm demeanor. She was trying to hide it from me, but it was there. She was hurting, and it broke my heart.

I led her out over the nearby mountains, and I encouraged her to let herself go and run. There was little risk of a human being nearby. She seemed to relish in her newfound speed. I followed behind her, watching her weave with grace between the trees. She was feeling the lightest she had since we had found her.

After a while, Bella began to slow, and I felt her emotions change. She was preparing to hunt. I fell back a bit to give her space, not wanting to encroach on her hunt. Watching her hunt was unlike anything else I'd seen. It came so naturally to her.

Her demeanor changed, becoming catlike as she moved. She paused for a second and then darted out with amazing speed, grabbing a nearby deer and taking it down.

I meant to stay back, but I found myself moving out into the open to take in the sight. I realized my mistake too late. She looked up at me with wide eyes, looking almost fearful, not the defensive state that I had imagined.

She dropped the deer quickly, spilling blood down her shirt. She wiped her chin and scurried back. It was like I was seeing a completely different Bella and it scared me.

I took a step back and put my hands up. "Easy, Bella."

She tilted her head to the side and stared at me. Her emotions were everywhere, and I knew I had to get her calm before she bolted. I cursed myself for not bringing someone else along, but she had seemed like she was doing so well. I guess I didn't want to consider how broken she was.

Her brow furrowed and she pushed herself up to stand. She studied me for a moment longer before I felt her emotions shift to something more neutral. "Jasper," she said finally, like she was stating a fact.

I nodded and let my hands fall to my sides. "Sorry for scaring you. I shouldn't have come so close."

"It's okay." She wiped her hands off on her jeans. "I was just surprised to see you."

I knew she was lying. Surprised was only a fraction of what she was. She had been scared, terrified even. It was like she had forgotten who I was for a moment.

"Are you okay now, or do you need another minute?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I think I'm okay." I could feel her embarrassment at the way she had reacted.

I needed to get her talking, and I didn't want to do it with a dead deer staring up at me. "Do you want to go for walk with me?" I asked.

She pursed her lips and then nodded.

We walked side by side through the trees until we came to a spot to sit. It was on the edge of the mountainside and had a view of the valley below. There was a set of large boulders on the edge of the hillside, and I motioned to Bella to take a seat.

Hesitantly, she stepped around me and sat down. She patted the rock beside her. "You can sit with me."

I smiled and took a seat beside her. Our legs were almost touching we were so close. The contact felt good.

"Something's on your mind, isn't it?" she asked, resting her arms on her knees. She reached down and grabbed a small rock, turning it in her hand before crushing it. "I can feel it."

I looked over at her. "How are you doing with that? I know it's hard to feel everything all the time. I could barely handle it as a newborn."

She shrugged. "I guess I'm doing okay."

She didn't feel okay, though. She was still shaken from the earlier scare.

"Do you want to talk about what upset you earlier?"

She looked off into the distance, going quiet. We sat there like that for a while before she finally spoke again.

"Do you remember dreaming?" she asked, looking over at me.

It was the first time that someone had asked that since my change. And to be honest, I wasn't sure if I could. "I know the concept, what it is, but I can't remember what it was like."

"I do," she said. "At least, a little. I remember dreaming about wanting to get away, and then dreaming about wanting to go back." She paused. "I remember other dreams, too."

She was in so much pain it was hard not to wince back from it. She didn't show any outward sign of it, though. She just kept her calm mask in place and stared ahead.

"What do you remember about them?"

"That they weren't just dreams, that the nightmares I had were real." She squeezed her hands into fists. "I remember that _he _was real."

So much shame poured from her that I couldn't even pull a breath. It was crushing me. I had to know who had made her feel that way.

"Who was he, Bella? Was it Riley?"

She shook her head. "No, never Riley. He was good."

"Bella…" I trailed off. How could she think Riley was good after all he and Victoria had done?

"I'm ready to head back now, I think."

I slowly reached over and took her hand in mine, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand. "Bella, who—"

She looked at me pleadingly. "Please, Jasper. Let it go."

I squeezed her hand. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "I know, but I'm just not ready yet."

Reluctantly, I let the subject drop. "Do you want to hunt again before we head back?" I asked, knowing she hadn't finished her meal when I interrupted her before.

She shook her head. "I'm all right."

We made our way back to the house in silence. Bella wasn't in the mood to talk, and I wasn't going to force her.

When we got home, Esme was sitting on the porch. Though she didn't show it outwardly, I could feel she was waiting for me and Bella to return. I smiled at her as we approached.

Seeing us, Esme stood and stepped down from the porch. "How was your hunt, Bella?" she asked.

Bella brought a hand up and tried to cover the bloodstains on her shirt. "It was good."

Esme's gaze flitted to the bloodstains and then to me before returning to Bella. "Why don't you come inside so we can get you cleaned up?"

If Bella was human, she would have been blushing.

She bit at her lip and nodded. "Thank you, Esme."

Esme extended a hand to Bella, and much to my surprise, Bella reached out and placed her small hand in hers. The joy that small gesture gave to Esme was profound. It radiated from her in waves.

It was the first real taste of happiness that I had felt from someone in the family in a long time.

I waited until they were inside before I walked back toward the trees, wanting to outside of earshot. I fished my phone from my pocket and dialed the number I had so many times before. I was calling Alice.

Before I could dial, my phone rang. It was Alice. She must have seen me deciding to call.

"Alice," I greeted.

"Jasper," she breathed.

I closed my eyes. There was so much I wanted to say, to ask, but I knew now wasn't the time. I needed to talk to her about Bella.

"You're calling about Bella, right?" she asked.

"I am." I took a breath and let it out slowly. Hearing her voice after all this time was more difficult than I had imagined.

"It's okay, Jasper," she said. "She's okay, too, for now."

"How can you say that, Alice? You haven't been here. You haven't seen her the way I have."

"I know, but I have seen her. And she is going to be amazing. Just give her time and love and she'll be all right. We just need to get through some things first."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair in frustration. I wished I could see what Alice did that made her so confident. "Where are you, Alice? Why did you leave?"

A silence hung in the air as I waited for her to respond. Finally she broke the tension. "I had to go, Jasper. I didn't have a choice. You would have never found your love for Bella with me there."

"You could have told me more, told me what to expect."

"You would have never believed me if I tried," she said. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I never meant to hurt you."

I believed her when she said she hadn't tried to hurt me, but it didn't make the pain of it any less.

"Where are you, Alice?"

"I think Victoria is headed south to Mexico. Edward and I are going her."

"No! You can't go after her without us, without me."

"Don't worry, Jasper. We're just tracking her. We won't make a move without talking to you first."

"Please, Alice. Edward isn't enough of a fighter. You need to turn back," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but I need to do this. I have to try. Something is coming. We need to try and stop it."


End file.
